Viviendo una utopía
by la-sakurita
Summary: Ya no podía negarlo durante más tiempo porque mi cuerpo, mi mente y hasta mi corazón siempre estaban delatándome. Con mi hermanastro había encontrado la receta mágica del paraíso. Cap IX
1. Cap I: Una llegada inesperada

**Viviendo una Utopía**

_**Historia de**__: la-sakurita (a excepción de los personajes que son de las queridas CLAMP)_

_**Summary:**__No por evitar a los hombres, pude evitar al amor. Como siempre acabé cayendo en sus redes. Y si una vez me enamoré profundamente y sufrí…este amor me hará sufrir mucho más, pues la locura más grande que puede realizar una persona que le ha dado en parte, la espalda al amor, es enamorarse de la persona menos indicada…su hermanastro_

…………………

A veces la vida de una adolescente, puede llegar a convertirse en un completo infierno…

¡De nuevo Septiembre! Comenzaba a odiar ese maldito mes del año, y todo por la gran apatía que sentía al tener que volver al estúpido instituto, donde solamente me encontraría con mis estúpidos compañeros, y con algunos de mis estúpidos profesores. Desde que comencé en ese instituto solamente vagan por mi mente malos recuerdos… y sobretodo mucho dolor.

_¡Y pensar, que la mayor parte de mi sufrimiento fue por un tío!_

Yo, la chica más inocente y bobalicona del instituto, enamorada del chulito creído, Jimmy. O más bien dicho del cerdo asqueroso pervertido.

Si, ni yo se como pasó, pero el caso es que pasó. Me enamoré como una tremenda tonta de ese palurdo estúpido, aunque… no podría decir lo mismo de él. Para él, simplemente fui su juguetito durante un tiempo.

Pero como se dice_, toda mentira sale a la luz_. Y así fue. El muy… mientras me ilusionaba y me hacía vivir en mi mundo de sueños, me estaba engañando ni más ni menos que con Amaya, mi mejor amiga.

_Si, a eso lo llamo yo, ser idiota…_

Jamás podré olvidarlo. Las dos personas en las que más había confiado y a las que más había querido, me habían estado engañando durante tres meses. La verdad, no recuerdo en que momento se me deshizo por completo el corazón haciendo que miles de pedacitos se fueran volando lejos de mí.

Pero como decía mi madre, _de los palos se aprende_ y ¡Valla que si aprendí! con el tiempo fui descubriendo que los que dicen llamarse amigos no existen, cada cual va a su propio beneficio. Si tienen que pisarte, tranquila, que servirás de alfombra durante un tiempecito, claro está que eso solo te ocurrirá si eres una confiada como yo.

Aunque, la verdad no todo mi sufrimiento iba por ese camino. Si tan sólo fuera eso… pero para colmo, mis padres que habían estado juntos prácticamente toda la vida, deciden separarse alegando "_Cariño, se que estás en una época muy difícil para que comprendas nuestra situación, pero tu padre y yo estamos pasando una mala racha, y hemos pensado que necesitamos un tiempo para aclarar nuestra relación…"_

_Pues valla…creo yo que en cuatro años habría dado tiempo de aclarar suficientemente la relación…_

En resumen, mi vida era un completo asco…

Mis padres separados, mi madre viviendo una nueva vida "_para despejarse_" — como ella decía— en Hong Kong, mi supuesto novio engañándome con mi mejor amiga y yo… yo cada vez más hundida en mi propia existencia. Aunque de una cosa si que estaba segura, y era que esto no me volvería a pasar nunca más en la vida. No me iba dejar engañar por el primer guapo de cara que se me pusiese por delante y que me dijese cuatro tonterías ¡No! Tenía que ser fría y calculadora con todos los hombres, solo así encontraría al verdadero amor de mi vida. Aquel que me quisiera de verdad y que estuviese siempre a mi lado…

…un hombre que me hiciera ..."_Vivir una utopía"_

_**-Capítulo I. Una llegada inesperada-**_

— _Yo…quisiera decirte cuanto te amo, pero me faltarían palabras para ello…_

— _Yo también te quiero…_

_Ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de besarse cuando…_

— Yo también te quiero…

_Bueno… ¿se puede soñar un poco, no?_

— ¡SAKURA!

Fue lo último que escuché después de golpearme con el suelo.

— ¿Sé puede saber¡Que hacías todavía durmiendo!?

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras me restregaba la nariz que comenzaba a sangrarme un poco, miré hacía arriba y allí estaba—como todos los días— Tomoyo, mi prima, una chica alta, con ojos azules, delgada y un pelo negro precioso...lo tenía todo. Era hermosa, inteligente, popular… Sin duda alguna, todo lo que yo _no_ era.

—¡Buenos días a ti también!-dije desviando de camino la respuesta, lo cual exasperó aún más a Tomoyo.

—No me hace ninguna gracia, Sakura-dijo enfadada- No hay ningún día que no tenga que venir a tu casa para despertarte.

—Lo siento…Anoche me acosté tarde.

_Parece que dije las palabras mágicas._

De repente, la cara de Tomoyo pasó de tener una expresión enfadada a una más pícara. Se acercó tímidamente hasta mí y me golpeó con el codo.

—¿Tu novio cibernético, no?

—No es mi novio- alegué- Tan sólo nos caemos bien… ¡Además, ni siquiera lo conozco!

—Pero te gustaría…-susurró Tomoyo haciéndose la desentendida, mientras escondía su sonrisa pícara.

—Bueno¿Y como te va con Eriol?-dije intentando cambiar de tema, sin que se diera cuenta.

_Si, me gustaría conocerlo…, pero aunque mis deseos fuesen esos, Tomoyo, jamás y he dicho ¡Jamás de los jamases! debería saberlo._

—Pues como siempre. Y bueno digo yo… ¿le has pedido alguna foto?

_¡Mierda! Otra vez con el maldito temita._

—Bueno¡Basta ya¿no?- repliqué mientras hacía el intento de poner un poco de orden en mi cama. Con el grito de Tomoyo había saltado—del susto— de la cama al suelo, dejando todas las colchas esparcidas por él.

—Está bien, no te volveré a preguntar nada. Te estaré esperando abajo, y date prisa que Ieran quiere decirte algo.

_Ah, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, "la nueva novia de papa" o más bien "la víbora" que era como solía llamarla… otro de mis pequeños quebraderos de cabeza._

Lo reconozco no me caía para nada bien, desde que papa comenzó a salir con ella, siempre había sido muy cariñosa conmigo, intentando ser como una madre para mí. Pero, desde luego jamás iba a poder reemplazarla. Y mucho menos…conseguir mi cariño, porque estaba completamente segura de que esa relación no iba a durar mucho. Yo sabía o más bien intuía que mi padre no era realmente feliz con ella.

Una vez que tuve tranquilidad en mi habitación, me dispuse a arreglarme para ir al colegio, a ese maldito infierno, de nuevo. Me puse el uniforme e intenté arreglar mis pelos cogiéndome una cola de caballo. Justo al lado del tocador, estaba el estuche de pintura que me regaló Tomoyo. Lo miré de reojo, y luego miré mi rostro en el espejo.

Intenté maquillarme un poco siguiendo los consejos de "belleza" de Tommy, aunque después refuté esa idea. El maquillaje no era para mí. Me sentía como el patito feo en el lago de los cisnes, y para que engañarnos ..."_aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda_".

Terminé de medianamente arreglarme, y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras y dirigirme a la cocina, pero mi paseo se vio interrumpido por el abrazo efusivo de Ieran.

— ¡Buenos días, cariño!

—Hola- dije secamente

—Te he preparado el desayuno-contestó emocionada- Espero que te guste, son tortitas.

—Ajam, gracias, pero tengo prisa- musité- ¿Dónde esta mi padre?

—Está en la planta de arriba preparando una habitación.

—¿Una habitación?- pregunté confusa- ¿Para qué?

—Pues para…

—No importa, seguro que estará aburrido- contesté rápidamente evitando su contestación- Bueno, me voy.

—De acuerdo. Ah, por cierto, si no te importa, cuando salgas del instituto, intenta llegar lo más pronto posible. Tu padre y yo queremos decirte una cosa.

_Esto me huele mal. _

—Lo intentaré. ¡Vamos Tomoyo!- dije mientras agarraba del brazo a Tomoyo y salíamos en dirección al colegio.

Con las prisas, habíamos llegado diez minutos antes, aunque prefería mil veces llegar justo a tiempo, para no tener que toparme con la cara de algunos de mis queridos compañeros.

Subimos a la clase y al entrar nos encontramos a un pequeño corrillo de chicas poniéndose al corriente de los rumores. Ambas nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos. Ni siquiera se fijaron en nosotras al entrar, o por lo menos no en mí.

Entonces, Thelma, una chica rubia con unos preciosos ojos zafiros, se acercó al pupitre de Tomoyo, contoneando su cuerpo bien formado, por toda la clase.

_Si, tenía que reconocer que le tenía un poco de envidia…La chica era guapa, popular, alta, aunque tenía claro que en cuanto a su inteligencia no era algo de lo que pudiese sentirse orgullosa. La única neurona que parecía tener, solamente le servía para "pensar" en como podía combinar los colores de la ropa para vestirse cada día. _

_Pobre chica…_

—¡Buenos día Tommy!- dijo sentándose encima del pupitre de Tomoyo.

—Hola¿se te ofrece algo?- dijo Tomoyo intentando ser lo más breve posible.

—Valla… ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo o es que por juntarte con el moscorrofio de tu prima, te está cambiando el carácter?... bueno que más da, lo único que quiero es que me dejes los ejercicios de mates…- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas despreocupadamente.

Tomoyo intentó controlarse.

—Primero, no es de tu incumbencia como me haya levantado hoy, segundo, no te pienso dejar los deberes por una simple y sencilla razón: dile a tu cabecita, que a ver si en vez de estar pensando en la ropita que te vas a poner todos los días reacciona y aprende a resolver cuanto son dos por dos y a tener un poquito más de educación, aunque ¡Uy valla lo olvidaba!-dijo llevándose la mano a la boca- ¡Si solo tienes una estúpida neurona¡Ah! y tercero, chica ¿de donde te sacas esos motes tan penosos¿Moscorrofio? Por favor…

Thelma la miraba totalmente desconcertada, jamás se hubiera imaginado que una chica tan simpática como Tomoyo le iba a contestar de esa manera, y se alejó abochornada.

Sinceramente, Tomoyo no dejaba de sorprenderme. Cada día que pasaba me demostraba que tras ese aspecto de niña dulce y cariñosa, se escondía toda una fiera.

La mañana se pasó rápidamente, a pesar de que las clases de Historia e inglés no fuesen de lo más entretenidas, sobretodo por los profesores, que eran de estos hombres chapados a la antigua que una vez que comienzan a hablar, no hay quien les pare…y tampoco persona que consiga llevarse toda la hora escuchando sus "amenos" sermones.

Salí de la escuela, y me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa, tal y como me dijo Ieran. La verdad no es que tuviese mucho interés en lo que tuvieran que decirme, pero por tal de no escuchar después las largas charlas de mi padre sobre la obligación y no se que más rollos que se me hacían interminables, prefería hacerle caso.

Entré en la casa saludando con las pocas ganas de siempre, y al instante se escuchó la voz chillona de Ieran desde la cocina. Me dirigí hacia allí.

—Hola cariño- dijo emocionada al verme entrar por la cocina.

—¿Y bien¿De que queríais hablarme?

—Tu padre está terminando de arreglar una cosa, asi que…todo a su tiempo, preciosa.

_Como odiaba que usara ese tono tan gentil y maternal conmigo. _

Me resigné a esperar en el salón, encendí la televisión, y dejé que el tiempo pasase. Solía hacerlo a menudo, pero de repente mi tranquilidad se esfumó al escuchar el ruidoso timbre de la puerta, y la voz lejana de Ieran, que apenas pude entender. Supuse que quería que fuese yo a abrir la puerta.

Me dirigí a duras penas preguntándome¿_Quién demonios sería?_

Mi pregunta se vio respondida con un enorme estupor que cubrió todo mi cuerpo.

Un chico tremendamente… _"buenísimo"_ estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Pensé por un momento, haciendo rápidas cavilaciones y me di cuenta que no era ningún conocido ni mío, ni de mi padre. Así que rápidamente me deje llevar por la ensoñación de nuevo y me imaginé que aquel chico de metro setenta, castaño, con ojos marrones y con un cuerpo perfectamente delineado venía a buscarme para llevarme lejos y hacerme suya.

_Si, ya lo sé…Uno de mis defectos es ser supermegaextemadamente soñadora…Y ridícula…_

En unos segundos, había mandado a la mierda todos mis principios. Uno de ellos, no soñar ni fantasear por un tío.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar o piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día?- dijo la voz un poco ronca del chico haciéndome salir de mis fantasías.

El único sonido que pude emitir fue un Eh! de medio empanada, y medio tonta. Me veía extremadamente ridícula y creo que él se dio cuenta de eso.

—Quiero decir…-musité sonrojada

—¿Me dejas pasar?

—Perdona…pero no es mi costumbre dejar entrar en mi casa, a un completo desconocido.

Mi respuesta pareció sorprenderle.

—¿Es que acaso no sabes quien soy?

—Mmmm… ¿Debería saberlo?- le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—Pues claro…Soy Syaoran

—Ah, claro como no había caído yo en eso- dije mientras veía como aparecía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro- ¿Eres famoso o algo? Porque no me suena para nada tu nombre

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Y ¿tu eres estúpida o que?

¡Maldito engreído! Como podía llamarme estúpida en la puerta de mi casa, y pidiéndome entrar, sin ninguna clase de reparo

—¿Sabes qué?... Vete a la mierda- dije mientras le cerraba la puerta en todas las narices y me sentía tremendamente feliz, sin importarme para nada que el timbre siguiera escuchándose y que los gritos de ese maldito sonasen por toda la barriada.

Volví a abrir la puerta, por el simple hecho de ver sufrir a ese sujeto. Si, en este momento estaba sacando a relucir mi lado más despiadado y cruel. Me encantaba verle sufrir y mucho más por el simple hecho de que se trataba de un hombre.

—¿Qué quieres?- pregunté por segunda vez

—Entrar en _MI CASA_

Un momento… ¿había escuchado bien¿O ese estúpido arrogante había dicho _MI CASA_?

Me hice la desentendida y sonreí.

—¿Tú casa? Perdona, pero no veo tu nombre escrito en ningún lugar.

—¿Es que acaso no vive aquí Fujitaka Kinomoto?

Comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Desde cuando conocía mi padre a ese chico?

—S-Si…

—Pues supongo que estarás enterada de mi llegada ¿no? Soy el hijo de Ieran, y ahora voy a ser tu hermanastro- dijo enseñándome los dientes.

_Creo que me voy a marear. ¿Herma que?_

—¿Syaoran?- escuché de lejos la voz de Ieran y mi padre que llegaron apresurados a su encuentro.

—Ya estoy aquí

Ieran se lanzó en un fuerte abrazo con el tal Syaoran, su hijo, mi hermanastro…un momento

………¡Desde cuando tengo un hermanastro!

—¿Qué significa todo esto?- pregunté realmente desconcertada

Ieran y Fujitaka intercambiaron unas miradas, que no me gustaron para nada.

—Veras, es de lo que queríamos hablarte- musitó Ieran- pero con el tema de la boda se nos fue el santo al cielo.

—¿Bo…Boda?

_Cada vez me sentía más mareada._

—¿No se lo contaste?- le preguntó Ieran a mi padre.

—¿No eras tu la que tenías que contárselo?

En estos momentos me sentía el último mono de la familia con el que contaban mis padres, bueno más bien dicho mi "padre". ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan olvidadizo? O más bien ¿desde cuando yo había dejado de ser importante para él?

—Fujitaka, recuerda que quedamos en que se lo ibas a decir tú.

—No cariño, al final…

—¡Bueno basta!- grité con todas mis fuerzas- Hasta el momento no me he metido en ninguno de vuestros planes, pero creo que esto se os está yendo de las manos. Estáis tan preocupados en vosotros mismos, que ya ni siquiera pensáis en como me puedo sentir con todo esto, en como puedo estar asimilándolo, en si estoy de acuerdo o no…

Realmente estaba muy furiosa, tenía ganas de llorar…pero ¡NO!, no quería quedar como una niñita malcriada delante de todos, y menos delante del último idiota que se iba a incorporar a mi "feliz" familia…El orgullo estaba por encima de todo.

— Ni siquiera contáis conmigo para nada, estoy cansada de todo esto¡Esta vida es una mierda!- grité y salí corriendo de allí, dejando a todos impresionados por mis palabras.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi habitación. Necesitaba huir de allí, y no verles la cara a ninguno durante un tiempo.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me explayé contra mi cama.

Mis lágrimas no pudieron aguantar más_. Lloraba, pero de rabia…_

Me limpié las lágrimas y me senté en el suelo junto a la cama. Necesitaba desahogarme, pero llorar no me estaba sirviendo de nada, por lo menos no me sentía mejor.

Divisé el mando de la radio. Lo estuve mirando por unos momentos. Sé que a mi padre no le gustaba que armase mucho ruido, pero bah, a mi tampoco me gustaba su comportamiento, asi que ¡a la mierda las reglas de mi padre!

Encendí la radio, y metí mi disco de canciones variadas. Comenzó a escucharse una canción de Jojo. La puse lo más fuerte que el viejo trasto de música me dejo, y dejé que la música me curase el alma, al mismo tiempo que cantaba lo más fuerte que podía para despejar la furia de mi interior.

_Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don´t feel right_

_What do you expect me to say?_

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

_But boy you know your begging don´t fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me strong _

_I´m starting to move on_

_I´m gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

Cantaba, importándome muy poco, si la música le molestaba a mi padre, como el que mis gritos se estuvieran escuchando por toda la casa, el barrio o el mundo entero, me daba igual de todo… Quería expulsar toda la furia, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Me tendí en la cama, una vez más tranquila, disfrutando ahora de la música. Cerré los ojos. Quería olvidarme de todo, que todo desapareciese a mi alrededor, y deseaba que de una vez por todas entrase en mi vida alguien que mereciese la pena, y que me hiciera sentir viva. Encontrar a mi chico ideal y ser feliz de una buena vez.

_Pero que difícil iba a ser eso_…

—No sabía de que a mi nueva hermanita, le gustase tanto dar ese tipo de numeritos.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté sorprendida, encontrándome frente a mí, a unos escasos centímetros, los intensos ojos ámbares del tal Syaoran.

En ese momento, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo, se dirigió a un único sitio…_mi rostro_, y mi corazón comenzó a hiperbombear al sentir su respiración tan cerca de la mía.

—Pero ¿quien te has creído para entrar de esa manera en mi habitación?- le grité sonrojada, tirándole lo primero que tuve a mi alcance.

—La verdad pensé que ibas a ser más dócil, pero veo que estaba equivocado-dijo despreocupadamente—mientras masticaba un chicle—, evitando mi pregunta y sacándome fuera de mis casillas.

—¡Sal de mi habitación ahora mismo!- grité exaltada

—¿Por qué?- musitó mientras hacia explotar una pompa que había hecho con el chicle.

—¿Qué por que?...Pues mira primero, porque ES ¡MI HABITACIÓN! Y segundo ¡PORQUE LO DIGO YO! Lo entiendes ahora, o ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?

Su expresión cambió en cuestión de segundos volviéndose más fría y dura. Por un momento sentí miedo, ese rostro lograba intimidarme.

Se acercó lentamente, como un león a punto de devorar a su presa, con su mirada fría fija en la mía. La distancia fue disminuyendo poco a poco, lentamente, hasta que sólo unos escasos centímetros separaban nuestros cuerpos. Estaba a punto de que mi corazón se me saliera por la boca…

Me miraba intensamente a los ojos, acercando su rostro más y más cerca del mío.

Y entonces sucedió lo _imprevisible_…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al verlo delante de mí tronchándose de risa.

_Sentía que me acababa de perder algo… _

Por lo que pareció, mi cara le resultó bastante cómica, porque el chico comenzó a reírse más y más, incluso llegándose a asfixiar.

—¿Se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?…-grité enfadada sin creerme todavía que esto estuviese pasando.

—Pues tú- explicó con todo el descaro del mundo, mientras intentaba calmarse.

—JA, JA, JA – reí forzadamente

—Es que…-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriéndome- Eres preciosa…

…….

Después de mucho tiempo, de nuevo esta sensación… mareos, temblores en las piernas, escalofríos, incluso sentía como la sangre se me agolpaba en todo el cuerpo, haciendo que mi rostro pasase por todos los colores, desde los blancos más pálidos a los rojos más intensos. Y mi voz…por primera vez en la vida, se me había congelado la voz, el alma y todo mi ser.

_¿Por qué este maldito idiota, me hacía sentir todo esto? _

—Vas dando la imagen de ser una chica dura, pero en verdad es todo mentira- dijo con un tono tierno.

_¿Cómo sabía todo eso de mí?_

—Lo he estado pensando, y creo que como no hemos empezado nuestra relación con muy bien pie, y puesto que vamos a ser hermanastros, pienso que a partir de ahora podríamos intentar llevarnos bien… ¿De acuerdo?- dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras me daba la mano, esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Una vez más, comencé a fantasear. Pero…parecía tan sincero y tan…tierno. _¿Podría ser este chico, el eslabón perdido de la especie masculina? _

Sin saber que estaba haciendo, junté mi mano con la suya, sintiendo en mí, el calor tibio de su cuerpo. Lo miré y observé su sonrisa, sus labios esperando ser besados… Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

_¡¿Pero que clase de tonterías estaban pasando por mi cabeza?!_

—Bueno ya me voy…- dijo manteniendo la sonrisa, mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar. Pero de repente volvió a girarse y sin esperármelo depositó un suave y ligero beso en mi mejilla.

_Un dulce beso…_

Despejó sus labios de mi piel erizada y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Me sentía morir, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como flotaba por el cielo, entre millones de nubes, y colorines y…

—Por cierto…- expresó con su voz varonil desde la puerta de mi habitación- cantas muy bien…-me guiño el ojo de manera seductora y se fue.

_¿Qué me estaba pasando?_ —_ Suspiré_—_, me sentía tan…bien, aunque un poco mareada,_ —_quizás por el hecho de que la sangre aún no había despejado mi rostro_—_, además todo había pasado tan rápido y hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba esto. Primero sus miradas, después su sonrisa, el contacto con su mano y por último…el beso…_

Me llevé la misma mano—que anteriormente había entrado en contacto con él— a mi mejilla, para sentir de nuevo la sensación de su dulce beso, pero entonces…sentí como algo bastante pegajoso se estampaba en mi mejilla.

Observé detalladamente mi mano y…

Un chicle… ¡Un maldito chicle, que el niñato ese, me había pegado en la mano cuando yo…estaba soñando con mis típicas y absurdas fantasías!

Maldito… ¡SYAORAN!

Intenté controlarme pero no pude, de nuevo mis gritos volvían a ser el centro de atención de media barriada.

Estúpido engreído…Ahora mismo se estará riendo de mí. Pero esto no se iba a acabar así. Acababa de comenzar la guerra, si era eso lo que quería.

¡Ja! _Podríamos llevarnos bien_… Pues que manera más encantadora de comenzar nuestra supuesta "buena relación de hermanastros"

…_Idiota. No se como lo hace, pero siempre consigue irritarme. _

Aunque… tengo que reconocer, que por muy enfadada y por muy estúpido que me llegase a parecer el maldito ese, hubo un momento en el que estando junto a él, deseé que el tiempo se parase…

…y que todas sus sonrisas siempre fueran para mí…

_. Continuará ._

_**Notas de la autora:**__Wolisssssss de nuevo, pues como ven aquí traigo una nueva historia, que ya tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero con mis otras historias y el poco tiempo que tengo con el maldito colegio, apenas me daba tiempo de escribir nada. Además se que dije que me iba a dedicar por completo a la Belleza del Interior, pero es que apenas terminé el capítulo quise publicarlo. Si…lo sé soy una irresponsable XP. Bueno sólo espero que les gusten y manden muchos reviews, para saber que tal les pareció. _

_Muy pronto estará el capítulo de la Belleza del interior. Siento mucho el retraso. XD_

_Muchos besitos a todos. Os quieroooooo_

_La-sakurita_


	2. Cap II: El que juega con fuego

_**Viviendo una Utopía**_

_**Historia de**__: la-sakurita (a excepción de los personajes que son de las queridas CLAMP)_

_**Summary:**__No por evitar a los hombres, pude evitar al amor. Como siempre acabé cayendo en sus redes. Y si una vez me enamoré profundamente y sufrí…este amor me hará sufrir mucho más, pues la locura más grande que puede realizar una persona, que le ha dado en parte, la espalda al amor, es enamorarse de la persona menos indicada…su hermanastro_

…………………

_**-Capítulo II: El que juega con fuego, al final se quema-**_

Estaba de pié, frente al espejo, mirando detalladamente todo mi rostro.

_¿Qué parte de él me hacia ver tan extremadamente ridícula, idiota y tonta, para que nadie me tomase en serio?_

Primero había sido Jimmy, mi supuesto _primer amor_, que ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces para engañarme con la estúpida de mi mejor amiga, después mi madre, que se fue a Hong Kong para dedicarse a la moda, dejándonos a mi padre y a mí solos, después mi propio padre, que ni siquiera tenía la suficiente confianza en mí, como para contarme uno de los sucesos más importantes de su nueva vida, y ahora, el estúpido de mi hermanastro, o debería decir el "_Don podríamos llevarnos bien_".

Desde luego, el mote se lo tenía ganado a pulso. Nunca había conocido a un chico tan…repelente y tan idiota.

¡SI, IDIOTA! Para que vamos a engañarnos. A parte de ser engreído, estúpido, alto, guapo, estar… irremediablemente bueno, era un idiota..._y de los grandes_.

Y el simple hecho de pensar que duerme justo al lado de mi habitación, me pone enferma.

Me había llevado todo el día de ayer, sin salir de mi habitación, ni siquiera para cenar, y todo para darle una maldita lección a mi padre, pero ya era hora de salir a dar la cara, y bueno…también a pedir una disculpa. Reconozco que me pasé un poco.

_Y De seguro… querrían hablar conmigo. _

Abrí la puerta, aspiré profundamente, y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja de la casa.

— Buenos días…

Me giré instintivamente al escuchar la voz, y me encontré a Syaoran, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y con el pijama aún puesto.

Lo ignoré por completo, y me dispuse a seguir mi rumbo.

Seguí caminando, hasta que llegué a la puerta del salón, donde probablemente se encontrarían mi padre e Ieran. Me quedé quieta e inmóvil, sin saber que hacer. No sé porque pero no me sentía preparada para "hablar" con ellos.

Respiré hondo y comencé a abrir la puerta lentamente, pero entonces un empujón, me hizo entrar rápidamente en el lugar. No había nadie en él.

Me giré indignada y de nuevo era él…Syaoran. Parecía que le gustaba hacerme la vida imposible.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?- grité enfurecida intentando darle un buen tortazo en la cara, pero el fue más rápido y logró detener mi mano.

Intenté golpearle con la otra mano libre, pero volvió a repetirse lo mismo.

-¡Suéltame!- grité mientras intentaba zafarme de sus fuertes manos que me agarraban de las muñecas.

-¿Y si no quiero, qué?- dijo con su sonrisa seductora, haciendo que —de nuevo— cada pelo de mi cuerpo se erizase.

_Otra vez no, por favor. _

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, imbécil¿Es que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que molestarme las 24 horas del día?

-Mmmm…No- volvió a sonreír- Me gusta hacerte enfadar.

-¡Pues enfada a tu abuela!- grité mientras luchaba inútilmente para conseguir deshacerme de su agarre.

-No es lo mismo- musitó y me miró de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos chocolates- Porque ella no me gusta tanto como tú.

Toda mi lucha terminó en ese mismo momento. Me había vuelto de piedra, solo que de una piedra totalmente incandescente. Sentía de nuevo, el corazón latiendo a mil por horas, y la sangre fluyendo a toda velocidad por cada vena de mi cuerpo. Incluso comenzaba a ver ilusiones, a sentir como la distancia entre Syaoran y yo—aún en la misma postura— se iba acortando por segundos.

¡Pero no era una ilusión! Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca y sus ojos fijos en un mismo lugar…mis labios. ¡Estaba a punto de Besarme, y yo no estaba haciendo nada para pararle!

_¡Vamos Sakura, Despierta!_

Comenzaba a sentir su aliento en mi rostro ruborizado y como sus manos dejaban de aprisionarme las muñecas, para tomarme ahora, —con una de ellas— por el cuello.

_¡Estúpida deja de soñar, y dale una buena patada en las partes, por desvergonzado! _

_No puedo…_

Siento como mi cuerpo va más allá de lo que me pide la razón y, me siento tan débil por ello…

Comencé a cerrar los ojos, cuando sus labios se encuentran a pocos centímetros de los míos, y me dí cuenta de que la respiración se me hacía más dificultosa y que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

_¡Vamos termina ya¡Bésame de una buena vez si no quieres que lo haga yo!_

Me enderecé un poco, y rápidamente dirijí mi mano a su cuello, para atraerlo hasta mí…Estaba a punto de…

— ¡Ya estamos en casa!...

La sangre se me agolpó de un tirón en el rostro, y ambos nos separamos rápidamente sin mirarnos a la cara avergonzados.

De repente, descubrí las miradas inquisidoras de mi padre y de Ieran, que se asomaban por la puerta, posándose en nosotros dos.

-Hola…- dijo Syaoran extremadamente tranquilo mientras les sonreía.

No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer?

-¿Dónde habéis estado?...-preguntó mientras bostezaba y se despeinaba el cabello.

Ieran sonrió, mostrándole unas cuántas bolsas que traía en la mano.

-Hemos estado comprando algunas cosillas. ¿Y ustedes que habéis hecho?

-Pss, durmiendo.

-N-Nada extraño…- dije rápidamente, obteniendo miradas de extrañeza.

_Mierda._

-¿Nada extraño?- rió mi padre- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No…nada- rio un poco y siento como comienzo a sudar del nerviosismo- Tonterías mías… Es que aún estoy un poco dormida- vuelvo a reír- Bueno yo…yo me…me voy al instituto que llego tarde.

Y salgo corriendo hacia él, mientras observo las miradas de desconcierto de Ieran y papa.

Corro lo más rápido que me alcanzan las piernas, necesito llegar al instituto lo antes posible…Allí por lo menos sé que no tengo que soportar a Syaoran.

Llegué apenas en cinco minutos. Cada vez me sorprendía de lo rápido que podía llegar a correr cuando estaba nerviosa. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi clase.

¡Perfecto! No había nadie. Últimamente tantos disgustos me estaban haciendo llegar siempre temprano a la escuela, cosa poco normal en mí. Pero¡que mas da!, con tal de no estar en mi casa y tener que ver a la estúpida de Ieran y a mi nuevo "hermanastro" con el que había estado a punto de besarme, prefería tener que ver las caritas de mis compañeros.

Me recosté en la puerta de la clase. Ahora que podía pensar con más claridad, _¿Qué se supone que había pasado hace unos minutos en el salón de mi casa?_

_Bah…nada, solo que me he estado peleando con Syaoran durante un buen rato, y después hemos estado a punto de besarnos, Bah, tonterías…_

_¡Estúpida conciencia!..._

¿Tonterías? Se hubiese tratado de una tontería, si no me hubiese importado para nada, pero lo cierto es que sí me había importado. Había deseado que sucediera. ¿Pero por qué¿Como puedo desear algo así con mi propio _hermanastro?_ ¿Es que acaso necesito tanto que un hombre me vuelva a besar, que ya me da igual que sea con cualquiera?

_No, por Dios, yo no soy así…_

Lo sé porque desde siempre, otro de mis principios en el tema amoroso ha sido, no besarme con cualquiera. Si tenía que hacerlo, tan sólo que fuese por amor. Y no, no estoy anticuada ni nada de eso, pero la verdad, me da un tremendo asco tener que besar a alguien que no significa nada para mí.

_Es Normal que no me salga novio. _Aunque lo prefiero así.

Pero entonces¿porque con Syaoran había sido diferente? La única respuesta que podía dar es que…No lo sabía. Había ocurrido y ya está.

Además, estoy 100 por 100 segura de que no me gusta. No es mi tipo de hombre. Es guapo…sí, pero es un tremendo idiota. Y otro de mis principios es que jamás me volveré a enamorar de un idiota. Ya lo hice una vez con Jimmy y sufrí mucho.

Mi hombre ideal era el prototipo de hombre perfecto que no existe. Guapo, alto, musculoso, inteligente, que no viese a las chicas como un simple pañuelo de usar y tirar, tierno, cariñoso, comprensible, con una hermosa mirada y una sonrisa que me hiciera soñar y sobretodo y ante todo que no fuese un idiota...

Pero, _¿Dónde se encontraba escondido ese tipo de hombre?_

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos sobre el prototipo de hombre ideal, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la puerta-sobre la que estaba apoyada- se abrió estrepitosamente y me hizo caer de espaldas como una completa idiota.

-¡Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo mientras se reía- ¡Valla que sorpresa! Jamás me imaginé que llegases ni un solo día temprano.

-Ni yo…-contesté mientras me incorporaba de nuevo.

-¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino?- dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a su pupitre y ponía la mochila encima de la mesa.

-¡Mierda!...Con las prisas se me ha olvidado la mochila.

-No te preocupes, ya compartiremos los libros- dijo Tommy con su característica simpatía.

Me dirigí a duras penas al asiento, me senté y coloqué la cabeza entre mis brazos sobre la mesa.

-¿Te pasa algo Sakura?

-Nada…- contesté- solo que mi vida es un completo fiasco.

-Vamos no te preocupes, seguro que ya vendrán tiempos mejores, solamente estas pasando una mala racha. A todo el mundo le pasa eso.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura de ello. Yo también he pasado algunos baches con Eriol.

-Entonces espero que sea verdad. Gracias Tommy por tu apoyo- musité un poco más animada mientras le abrazaba.

Y así…de nuevo, con un poco de más animo, pude pasar la mitad de la mañana. Aunque no todo iba a ser como yo me lo esperaba…

Tras pasar las clases de Literatura Universal, en la que me pude despejar un poco del mundo exterior mientras leía, Química, y Ciencias de la Tierra, llegó el ansiado recreo. No sé porque, pero cada día necesitaba más este tiempo de descanso. Necesitaba respirar y alejarme de los problemas.

El colegio era uno de los más grandes y con mayor fama de la ciudad. Tenía un gimnasio, seis patios —dos de ellos eran campos de fútbol— y dos jardines. A mí siempre me encantaba pasar mis descansos en uno de ellos. No sé por que, pero el agradable olor a azahar que emanaban los naranjos en primavera, mientras reposaba en el césped, a la sombra de los árboles y mientras el viento fresco primaveral acariciaba mi rostro, me hacía olvidar todos los problemas cuando cerraba los ojos.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí mientras Tomoyo me iba contando muy animadamente sus historias de noviazgo con Eriol.

-Fue espectacular. Todo era grandísimo y... Ah, es que no puedo describirlo. Fue un verdadero sueño. Sakura tienes que visitar Inglaterra un día de estos.

_Yo por mi parte, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Syaoran._

-Sakura ¿me estás escuchando?

-No…Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Y… ¿se puede saber en que?- dijo en un tono tierno, pues comprendía mi situación.

-No es nada, solo que estoy ya un poco cansada de todo- musité mientras me tendía en el césped- Mi padre es un irresponsable desde que está con la lagarta esa. Ya ni siquiera me cuenta nada. Y para colmo, ahora el idiota ese de…Syaoran.

-¿Quién es Syaoran?- preguntó

-Mi…mi hermanastro. Tiene mi misma edad y desde ayer está viviendo en mi casa como uno más de la familia y…

-Te gusta…-musitó pícaramente Tomoyo haciendo que de nuevo la imagen del supuesto beso de esta mañana llegara a mi cabeza y que todo el rubor me subiera al rostro.

-¡Qué!- grité escandalizada incorporándome- ¡Ni en sueños!

-Bueno…pues ya te gustará…

-¡A ver Tomoyo como tengo que decírtelo! Es- un- idiota.

-Ya…por eso mismo. No es por nada, pero tú siempre tiendes a enamorarte de los más capullos, aunque no lo quieras.

En serio, me estaba quedando anonadada con Tomoyo. ¿Cómo podía conocerme, mejor que yo?

-Por cierto, hablando de capullos. Por tu izquierda se acerca uno y de los grandes. Y parece que se dirige hacia aquí.

El corazón se me paró por unos segundos. Me giré lentamente y de lejos, observé a mi ex, Jimmy que venía en dirección a nosotras.

Me levanté rápidamente, cogí de la mano a Tomoyo e intenté huir de allí lo más rápido posible, deseando que no fuera a mí a quien buscase.

-¡Sakura, espera!

_NO, NO, NO. ¡Mierda¿Por qué? No era el mejor momento de mi vida para que el pasado se removiera._

Ignoré su comentario, y seguí andando con Tomoyo. Pero, el llegó a alcanzarnos y me cogió de la muñeca.

Sentí como se me helaba la sangre por el sitio por el que me tenía agarrada. Y rápidamente me zafé de él.

Era extraño. Con Syaoran sentí un inmenso calor y aunque fuese una posición, un tanto extraña, podría afirmar o incluso asegurar que me sentía tan…bien. Todo lo contrario que con Jimmy.

-Necesito hablar contigo, si no te importa. Solo serán cinco minutos.

-Yo…no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Por favor…- parecía muy decidido.

_No sé porqué voy a hacer esto. _

-Está bien. Pero lo que tengas que decirme, que sea aquí y ahora.

Dirigió una mirada a Tomoyo, para pedirle un poco de intimidad.

-Y…Tomoyo se queda…- dije yo sabiendo por donde iban los tiros.

-Sakura, lo siento pero creo que será mejor que arregles tus problemas, yo te estaré esperando en la puerta de entrada- dijo Tomoyo

No me lo podía creer. Mi mejor amiga, me estaba dejando sola ante el peligro. ¿Cómo me podía estar haciendo esto?

-Te… apetece dar un paseo.

-¡NO!- dije secamente- Por cierto los cinco minutos pasan muy rápido, asi que, o hablas o me voy.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al igual que el mío al verle. Me agarró de los hombros, y me arrastró hasta una pared cercana, donde me tenía acorralada entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué estas ha…ciendo?- respondí nerviosa.

-Lo que debí hacer, hace mucho tiempo. Sakura vuelve conmigo. Te necesito.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecen en mis ojos. _¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme esto, después de lo que me hizo¿Por qué precisamente ahora?_

Me quedé prácticamente sin habla, totalmente estática. _¿Qué demonios iba a hacer yo, ahora¿Acaso iba a ser tan tonta como para volver con él? _

Se acercó lentamente hacía mi para besarme. Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que esto sólo fuese una pesadilla. Quería que el tiempo pasase muy deprisa, o que incluso se detuviese. No quería besarme con Jimmy. No otra vez, y menos después de lo sucedido.

Esperé deseando que todo pasase rápido.

-¡Al-to!- escuché gritar una voz que me resultaba algo familiar. Podría ser la de… ¿Syaoran? O acaso _¿sería un sueño?_

Abrí lentamente los ojos y ahí estaba. Justo al lado mío apoyado sobre la pared. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros caídos, una camiseta verde que mostraba su cuerpo atlético y una gorra. Se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos y con esa postura tranquila de siempre.

-¿Y tú, quien mierda eres?- gritó exaltado Jimmy

-Creo que es hora de irnos- me dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me llevaba prácticamente arrastrando, dejando a Jimmy anonadado.

-¡Eh, tú!

Syaoran hizo como que miraba a todos lados.

-Perdona…Me lo dices a mí- dijo mientras se señalaba.

-¡Ah que otro estúpido si no!

-Uy, perdona es que pensé que te gustaba hablar con la pared a solas.

La ira de Jimmy estaba aumentando por segundos. Yo simplemente, veía el espectáculo mientras intentaba no reírme.

Jimmy se acercó exaltado hacia Syaoran. Parecía como si quisiera golpearle. Pero, Syaoran no parecía nada asustado. Al contrario, estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre.

-¿Quién te has creído, para llevarte a Sakura de esa manera?

-Pues…por supuesto, alguien más importante para ella que tú… "su no-vio"

_¿¡Pero que idioteces estaba diciendo!? _

Intenté protestar, pero Syaoran me puso la mano en la boca, haciendo que de nuevo, los nervios y el estupor se apoderaran de mí.

-Bueno¡Ala! Que nos vamos. Que…tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- le dijo guiñándole el ojo picaramente- Tú ya me entiendes…

Se giró, dándole la espalda a Jimmy, y siguió caminando, pasando su brazo por mi hombro. Salimos rápidamente del colegio sin parar.

_-¡_Eh, se puede saber que estás haciendo!-grité yo una vez que estábamos fuera de la escuela.

-Pues, llevarte a casa- dijo tranquilamente

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tengo clases.

-Ya no…- me dijo y siguió caminando con los brazos en la cabeza- Por lo visto se han cortado todas las clases, por una reunión de profesores o algo de eso.

-¡A claro!... ¿Y tu como puedes saber eso, si ni siquiera estas en mi colegio?

Syaoran dejó de caminar y se giró hacia mí, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Perdona que te corrija, pero querrás decir, que no estaba.

-¿Cómo?- respondí con la cara blanca por sus palabras.

-Me acabo de inscribir en tu querido colegio, y a partir de la semana que viene, estaremos en la misma clase- me dijo mientras me mostraba, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, un sobre con el sello del colegio.

En ese momento, sentí como el mundo se me venía a los pies. El único lugar, donde medianamente podía refugiarme de mis problemas, se iba a ver sucumbido por la presencia de mi "queridísimo" hermanastro.

_¡Maldita sea, papa, Ieran o el idiota al que se le haya ocurrido la flamante idea de poner a Syaoran en mi mismo instituto!_

-¿Y se puede saber de quien a sido la genial idea?- pregunté

-Pues…mía. Pensé que así podría estar más tiempo contigo. Además, mi deber como hermanastro es cuidar de mi hermanita contra los idiotas que se le acerquen.

_¿Cómo¡Pero si el primer idiota que tengo a mi lado, eres tú!_

_-¿_Eso va también por ti?

-No…-dijo mientras sonreía- Por que yo tengo más derechos sobre ti, que ningún otro.

No podía seguir escuchando esos argumentos machistas que estaba soltando y me abalancé sobre él.

-¿Pero quien te has creído?- grité enfadada mientras le golpeaba

El parecía tomárselo todo a broma, porque no paraba de reírse. Entonces me volvió a coger del brazo, como esta mañana.

_¡No otra vez, no!_

-Uy, esto me suena a algo que dejamos pendiente esta mañana- dijo sonriendo mientras me hacía ponerme como un tomate de nuevo- Que por cierto… No me dirás ¿que no tenías ganas de besarme?

-¡Idiota, suéltame!- grité abochornada mientras me zafaba de su brazo- Yo no fui quien lo empezó…-musité avergonzada

-Ya…pero parece que lo deseabas más que yo- dijo llevándose los brazos de nuevo a la coronilla.

-Eso, es men…tira, además… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

En ese momento sentía mi corazón latir a cien por horas.

-¿Qué por qué lo hice?...Pss, no sé, por que me dio por ahí.

Sentí como la furia comenzaba a crecer en mi interior. Esas palabras…eran prácticamente iguales que las que me dijo Jimmy cuando le pregunté porque estaba engañándome con Amaya.

No pude soportarlo más y queriendo o no, le planté una cachetada en la mejilla. No quería sentirme de nuevo como un juguete para los hombres.

Syaoran se quedó perplejo, jamás se habría esperado mi reacción. Le miré con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, y me alejé corriendo en dirección a mi casa.

Mientras corría, se me venían a la mente, aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos con lo que fue mi primer amor. Esos que me hicieron despertar de mi mundo de colorines, y que me hicieron no volver a confiar nunca más en los hombres.

Recordaba el momento, en que conocí a Jimmy, en sus falsas promesas, en las advertencias de la gente de mi alrededor e incluso algunas de mis compañeras de clase, en lo tonta que fui al no creerles, y en el momento en el que paseando por el parque —el mismo día que íbamos a cumplir tres meses— el sentimiento de dolor se apoderó de mi corazón cuando lo vi a el y a Amaya prácticamente comiéndose la boca, sin ninguna clase de reparos.

_Había sido tan…tonta. _

Incluso por Jimmy, dejé de lado a la gente que de verdad me apreciaba, y que sólo intentaba hacerme abrir los ojos. A mis compañeras, a mis amigos, e incluso a Tomoyo. Los perdí a todos, aunque menos mal que no perdí a Tomoyo.

Y lo cierto es que por mi culpa, a ella también le dieron la espalda. Y después de perder todo, lo único que hice fue convertirme en la chica de piedra, la que le daba igual de todo y de todos _¿pero verdaderamente me sirvió de algo?_

Si hubiera pedido perdón desde el principio, quizás no estaría así, ni tampoco habría arrastrado conmigo a Tomoyo. Me siento como una completa inútil.

Llegué a mi casa, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Simplemente entré, y me dirigí llorando a mi habitación, donde me volví a encerrar de nuevo.

_¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? Es que acaso… ¿estoy condenada a no ser feliz nunca más?_

No me importa, lo único que deseo es no existir. Seguro que la vida de los que están a mí alrededor sería menos complicada.

No me importa. No…me importa- balbuceé mientras me quedaba completamente dormida.

………

El ruido de la puerta principal, me hizo despertar. Seguramente sería Syaoran. Me levanté un poco para mirar el reloj. Las 19.30. Había dormido ocho horas seguidas.

Ojala que me hubiera quedado dormida para siempre.

Sentí unos pasos que se dirigían hacía mi habitación. De repente dos golpes en mi puerta, me sobresaltaron.

-¡Sakura¿Estás ahí?

Era la voz de Syaoran.

-¡Déjame en paz!- grité mientras me volvía a meter bajo las sábanas.

No volví a escuchar nada más, solo los pasos de Syaoran que se alejaban poco a poco, y la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

Me incorporé de nuevo, limpiándome los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro. Y me levanté rápidamente dirigiéndome hacia su habitación.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero por una vez en mi vida, sabía que era lo correcto.

Aspiré profundamente, y di dos golpecitos en la puerta. Apenas pasaron unos segundos, apareció tras de ella Syaoran con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Es la hora de comer?- me preguntó

Yo no contesté, tan sólo le respondí con un movimiento de negación. No era capaz de mirarle. Y los nervios se estaban apoderando de mi, no paraba de estrujarme las manos.

-Yo…-dije con un hilo de voz- Yo quería decirte que…siento mucho lo de… la cachetada…- terminé sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Ah¿eso es lo que querías decirme? Bah, no te preocupes, no fue nada. Además ¿pensabas que me iba a doler una cachetada tuya, con lo debilucha que eres?-rió intentando quitarle importancia.

Pero, sin poderlo aguantar más, una lágrima se deslizó por mis ojos, cayendo por mi rostro hasta chocar con el suelo.

-Eh, tranquila que de verdad que no me dolió- dijo Syaoran intentando calmarme

_Si, supiera que no es por eso, por lo que lloro…_

Mi corazón iba a explotar de pena, y ya no pude más, me eché a llorar como una tonta delante de él.

Sentía un gran dolor que me oprimía el pecho.

Sin esperármelo, se acercó lentamente hasta mí y me abrazó. Ahora lloraba sobre su pecho, y lo hice hasta que me desahogué por completo.

Durante ese tiempo, él no dijo ninguna palabra, ni siquiera me pidió explicaciones, simplemente se quedó a mi lado, abrazándome y dándome su calor. Como si no quisiera dejarme sola. Como si comprendiera por lo que estaba pasando.

Sería un idiota, sí, pero uno tan perfecto, que me llevó a plantearme una sería cuestión.

Quizás, si estaba equivocada…

_. Continuará ._

**Notas de la autora**: Wolisssssss a todos de nuevo. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulillo que espero que os guste. Y deciros a tods aquellos que leéis el fic, mil gracias por el apoyo y vuestros ánimos.

**Naoka**: Holaaa!! Muchas gracias por tu reviews, me alegra mucho que te guste. Muchos besitos.

**Hikari-09: **Holaa amiss!! Después de tanto tiempo! XD Desde luego sakura lo pasará bastante mal, al intentar no enamorarse de Syao…pero nadie puede evitar lo inevitable XD como veras, Syaoran no se lo está poniendo nada fácil. Y yo desde luego, estoy con Saku, a los hombres hay que hacerle sufrir un pokito para que se den cuenta de las cosas jajajaja y bueno eso de insultarla y luego decirle que se lleven bien, XD es propio del carácter de este Syaoran, es mu bromista, pero después de todo quiere mucho a Sakura, aunque tal vez lo de las bromitas es porque le cuesta expresar lo que siente, aunque algunas veces sea mu directo!! Weno muchos besitos y muxa suerte en tus historias, nos leemos!!!

**Kimi Angi:** Jejeje Holaaa Bienvenida al fic XD me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario sobre lo de Syaoran sexy-malo, aunque lo de Sakura virgen…ya verás que a lo largo de la historia, Sakura no es como aparenta ser! XD Muchos besitos y espero que te guste el capitulo!!!

**Serenity princess:** Wollasss!! Pos como ves, no me tarde mucho con el capitulo, espero que te guste mucho!!! Muxos besitos Mayra

**Luna-Box**: Holaa Cris!!! K pasa loka? Pos weno aquí te deje otro capitulillo a ver si te gusta XP. Muchos besitos y mucho animo en tus historias!

**Kitzuki Okanalla**: Holaaa!!! A quien no le gustaría tener un hermanastro así, Dios!!! Que suerte tiene Sakura! Agggr XD Bueno espero k te guste el capitulo. Muxos besitos y nos seguimos leyendo XD!

**Takaa**: Holaaa Me alegro que te guste el fic. Esta vez subí pronto el capitulo. Asi que espero que lo disfrutes, que yo tb disfruté mucho escribiéndolo jajejej Muchos besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!!! Xao

**Shiriko.Sakura: **Holaaa jajaja me reí mucho con lo de que le hubieras tirado el chicle al pelo, pobre Syaoran, si le hubiera hecho eso, se habría tenido que pelar y eso nooooo!!! Que ta mu guapo con sus pelitos!!! Agrrr yo la verdad si me lo hubiera hecho a mi lo del chicle, lo hubiera hasta enmarcado jajajaja K loka toy! Weno muxos besitos y animo!!!

Bueno perdón por contestar tan brevemente los reviews, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, porque estoy de recuperaciones finales y tengo mucho que estudiar! Mañana tengo una de Ciencias de la Tierra para subir nota, y la semanita que me espera es de muerte, asi que no se si pueda escribir, lo intentaré y la semana que viene lo subiré…aunque no prometo nada. T-T

Bueno muchos besitos y ya queda menos para que pueda salir de mis agobios y pueda escribir libremente. Una semana mas y un mes entero, en el que pueda terminar la selectividad, y seré toda vuestra XD. Muchos besitos os kiero. **Dejen reviewsitos!!!**


	3. Cap III: Un aroma de confusión

_**Viviendo una Utopía**_

_**Historia de**__: la-sakurita (a excepción de los personajes que son de las queridas CLAMP)_

_**Summary:**__No por evitar a los hombres, pude evitar al amor. Como siempre acabé cayendo en sus redes. Y si una vez me enamoré profundamente y sufrí…este amor me hará sufrir mucho más, pues la locura más grande que puede realizar una persona, que le ha dado en parte, la espalda al amor, es enamorarse de la persona menos indicada…su hermanastro_

…………………

_**-Capítulo III: Un aroma de confusión-**_

Siempre había creído, que Ciencias de la Tierra era una de las pocas asignaturas con la que jamás podría quedarme aletargada en clase. Ahora, había comprobado que los ecosistemas y las curvas de crecimiento se encontraban muy lejanos a mi conocimiento.

Y todo por culpa de mis malditos quebraderos de cabeza… Aunque principalmente por uno de ellos…Jimmy.

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en el recreo con ese maldito indeseable, y aún no podía quitarme esas escenas de mi cabeza. _¿Por qué precisamente después de 1 año venía a decirme que se había dado cuenta de lo que había perdido?_

_Quizás… _¿Por qué no encontraba a otra tonta con la que pasar sus fogosos arrebatos masculinos? o bien… ¿Por qué me había extrañado?... y se había dado cuenta que todas sus ex-amiguitas no le querían más que para pasar un buen rato.

Aunque pensándolo mejor… ¿No es eso lo que quieren todos los tíos? Porque por lo que conocía de Jimmy, no era nada distinto a los demás en ese aspecto… un buen ejemplo es lo que me hizo con Amaya.

_¡Joder! ¡Seré estúpida! _¿A qué viene todo esto de ponerme a pensar en él de nuevo?

Había sido mi primer amor, si, pero no la persona que mejor me había tratado.

¡Qué pimientos me importaba que quisiera volver conmigo, si yo ya lo había olvidado! ¿Por qué yo lo había olvidado, verdad?

A ver, que alguien me diga ¿A Qué tipo de estratega pertenece esta curva de crecimiento?...Humm Señorita Kinomoto, ¿usted lo sabe?- me preguntó mi profesor, un hombre de mediana edad, con poco pelo, y bastante bajito para ser hombre, haciendo que de repente despertara de mis atormentadas reflexiones.

Me puse de pie, mientras sentía mi rostro ruborizado al notar todas las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mí y la de mi profesor esperando mí "acertada" respuesta.

Miré a la pizarra intentando vislumbrar lo que medianamente había escuchado en las clases anteriores, para que este mal trago pasase lo más pronto posible y el profesor no me pusiera un negativo por no estar atendiendo en sus clases, pero por lo que veía mi mente no estaba mucho por la labor y la verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir eso de "estratega".

_¡Estupendo Sakura, una vez más tu y tus estupideces te hacen caer al fondo del pozo!_

Lo tenía perdido y el profesor empezaba a impacientarse, cuando de repente la voz varonil de Syaoran —sentado detrás mía— me sopló la respuesta en un susurro casi imperceptible.

"_Los estrategas de la r"- me susurró_

¿L-Los estratega de la r?- respondí

Muy bien, pensaba que no estaba atendiendo en clase, señorita. Puede sentarse.

Me desplomé en la silla soplando y resoplando al sentirme libre de la presión. A partir de ahora prestaría atención toda la hora, y dejaría mis tonterías para casa. Me giré hacía atrás para poder ver mejor a mi salvador, y me encontré con ese ángel calamitoso mitad demonio que algunas veces no conseguía soportar, pero que me alegraba tanto de tenerlo cerca de mí.

No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Syaoran- le dije con cara de alivio.

Sonrió- Ya sabes que me debes una.

Lo que tú quieras- le respondí.

Estupendo, entonces que tal ¿un streptes?- me respondió con una sonrisa pícara en la comisura de los labios.

_¡Será…! _Sentía como la sangre me ardía de rabia en ese momento. Si no hubiera sido porque estábamos en clase, lo habría primero estrangulado y después tirado por un acantilado… Uichhh ¡Me pone enferma!

-¡Pervertido!- le dije y me giré de nuevo al frente para intentar poner atención a la clase.

Había dicho _¿ángel calamitoso? _pues la verdad, no se en lo que demonios estaría pensando. No hacía ni una semana que se había incorporado al colegio y ya me traía de cabeza con sus estupideces.

Aunque por lo que sospechaba, no sólo a mí. Desde el primer día que entró se había formado hasta un grupo de fans de Syaoran. ¡Yo es que lo flipo!

_¿Por qué tantas atenciones a un tío tan idiota y tan guarro como él? _

Y lo cierto es que me ponía enferma no solo ese maldito club de fans, sino también lo complaciente y agradable que se veía Syaoran con todas esas chicas.

_¿Por qué no era así conmigo? ¿Por qué a mi me tenía que estar jodiendo las 24 horas del día? _

Pocas veces recuerdo, desde que está en mi familia, que me haya tratado bien. Aunque una jamás la olvidaré.

Aún recuerdo el suave tacto de los brazos de Syaoran rodeándome y su perfume a Hugo Boss acariciando mi cuerpo. Y es que no puedo evitar recordar ese bello momento, en el que Syaoran se quedó a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba…en silencio, tan sólo abrazándome.

¡Dios! Ojala fuese tan…así siempre, y no un maldito ¡gilipollas!

Aunque tengo que reconocer, que su comportamiento tan variable, me tiene bastante confundida. ¡Es tan imprevisible! Lo mismo le puede dar por hacer bromas, que por estar de buenas, o incluso de querer besarme…

_¡Sakura, no recuerdes ahora ese momento! ¡Joder, que vergüenza pasé! ¡A poco más y nos pillan nuestros padres!_

Pero, ¿por que digo de estar confundida con mi hermanastro? ¡Seré idiota! Sí Syaoran no es nada para mí, sencillamente me es… indiferente. ¡Sí, eso!

_Intenta convencerte a ti misma sobre eso, Sakura… ¿Indiferente?...Yo creo que sí. Si te fuera indiferente, ¡no habrías intentado besarle, ni estarías diciendo gilipolleces sobre su aroma a Hugo Boss, ni tonterías como esas!_

¡Maldita conciencia! Espero que este sumidero de tonterías se acabe pronto. Ojala tuviera alas para volar e irme lejos de toda preocupación. Si, eso sería perfecto…

_Dicen que soy un libro sin argumento_

_Que no se si vengo o voy que me pierdo entre mis sueños_

_Dicen que soy una foto en blanco y negro que tengo que dormir más _

_Que me puede mi mal genio_.

_Dicen que soy una chica normal_

_Con pequeñas manías que hacen desesperar_

_Que no se bien donde está el bien y el mal_

_Donde está mi lugar…_

- Señorita Kinomoto…

- Señorita kinomoto…

- ¡Señorita Kinomoto!

_¡Eh! ¿Qué me he perdido?_

Me levanté de un respingo al escuchar la aguda voz de mi profesor, que me miraba, con los brazos cruzados, cabreadisimo…

- ¿Se puede saber en que mundo vive, Kinomoto? ¡La llevo llamando desde hace media hora, y usted sigue cantando!

- ¿Cantando?- casi jadeé. Sentía como un enorme nudo se me atragantaba en la garganta, y como mi rostro iba a explotar de la vergüenza, al sentir las risas de mis demás compañeros.

- Si, quiere cantar, pues métase en un conservatorio, pero no me estropee las clases.

¡Dios! Esto va muy mal. Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que estaba ¡cantando!

- Que sepa usted, que hoy se tendrá que quedar castigada después de clases.

_¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido Calvo!_

Y justo a tiempo…tocó el maldito timbre de final de clases. El que yo siempre esperaba ansiosa, pero hoy lo odiaba más que nunca.

Me senté resignada, y entonces sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Me llevé la mano al lugar donde provenía mi dolor y me giré hacia atrás… ¡Qué novedad! Otra vez, Syaoran…

¿Se puede saber que haces, estúpido? ¡Por que no te das tú en…!

No, eso sería muy doloroso- sonrió- No sé como te las arreglas, pero siempre estás metida en algún berenjenal.

_¡Ah claro! ¿Por qué será? ¡Si no fuera por ti y por otro idiota quizás, estaría más pendiente de lo que tengo que estar!_

Resoplé.

¿Por qué no te vas a casa, y me dejas en paz?- le dije sin mucha ímpetu.

Tengo entrenamiento- dijo mientras le miraba sorprendida- Estoy en el club de fútbol. Así que seguro que podré esperarte.

G-Gracias- le dije un poco sonrojada.

Si es que con lo lenta que eres para todo, estoy seguro de que jugaría un campeonato entero y tú seguirías limpiando la primera mesa- me dijo sacándome la lengua mientras salía de la clase- ¡Qué te sea leve!

_¡Maldito seas! Yo no soy lenta._

Otra vez lo había hecho. ¿_Por qué le gustaba tanto molestarme?_

Pero, esta vez, se iba a meter la lengua en el culo. Lenta… ¡Ja! ¡Que el se lo había creído!

Le iba a demostrar que estaba muy equivocado. Y esta vez sería yo la que dijera la última palabra.

Me dirigí al armario situado al lado de la pizarra, lo abrí y saqué todo lo que me era necesario para comenzar con la tarea.

_¿Lenta? Se iba a cagar por las patas, cuando le demostrase lo contrario. _

…….

Me llevé la mano a la frente, mientras me quitaba el sudor, y dirigí mi mirada hacía el reloj colocado encima de la pizarra. ¡Las 17.30! Valla…había terminado mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Recogí rápidamente todos los utensilios de limpieza, y los volví a meter en su sitio correspondiente. Una vez hube terminado, me dirigí a mi pupitre para recoger mis cosas, pero un ruido me llamó la atención.

Era el silbido del árbitro en el partido de Syaoran, que acababa de pitar una falta. Me asomé sigilosamente hacia la ventana, cuyas vistas daban justo enfrente a la cancha de fútbol, atraída por la curiosidad. Buscaba por todo el campo a una sola persona… a Syaoran. Me había enterado que era un buen deportista y supongo que quería comprobar que ese rumor era cierto, pero aún no daba con él.

_¿Sería verdad lo que me había dicho? Porque después de tantas bromas, no sabía ni que creerme…_

Estaba a punto de abandonar, cuando un gran ajetreo me llamó de nuevo la atención. Observé bien al chico que en esos momentos llevaba la pelota a escasos metros de la portería contraria y lo encontré…era él. Se acercaba rápidamente con el balón entre sus pies, y justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros, se dispuso a marcar y… ¡Gol!

Había conseguido ganar el partido, además de un montón de elogios de sus magnificas seguidoras, que me gustaron muy poco.

Seguí observándolo, como pocas veces podía hacerlo…en silencio, y como si hubiese notado mi presencia, miró hacia donde yo estaba y me regaló un saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

Sentí como el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, y junto con el nerviosismo experimentado por haberme pillado mirándolo, me introduje rápidamente en la clase, cerrando tras de mí la ventana en la cual estaba apoyada.

Ahora que ya no estaba en su punto de mira, podía respirar tranquilamente, y hacer que mi pulso volviera a la normalidad.

_Estaba segura que de seguir así, cualquier día moriría de una taquicardia. _

Ya un poco más relajada, me dispuse a recoger mi mochila y salir de clase, cuando sin darme cuenta, justo cuando estaba saliendo de ella, me topé con la persona menos indicada…Jimmy.

_Lo que me faltaba…_

Intenté evadirlo, pero antes que pudiera escaparme, me sujetó de la muñeca impidiendo que me alejase.

¿Podemos hablar?- me suplicó

No sé porqué lo hice, pero acepté sin rechistar.

Nos dirigimos hacia uno de los jardines, en silencio, hasta que él decidió romper el hielo que nos separaba.

Siento mucho como actué la semana pasada, pero no lo pude evitar. Cada vez que pienso que te voy a perder de nuevo, me pongo histérico.

Jimmy, creo que te estás confundiendo…Ya me perdiste hace tiempo.

Con toda la furia contenida en su interior, golpeó fuertemente su puño con la pared, haciendo que diera un respingo y lo mirare horrorizada.

Soy un mierda- susurró aún con el puño incrustado en la pared- Siempre pierdo todo lo que quiero, por lo idiota que soy- dijo en voz lastimera.

Lo pierdes, porque no eres capaz de reprimir tus impulsos- le dije, mientras agarraba de su muñeca y observaba como salía sangre de su mano- Como esto… ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que hacerlo?

Guiada por mis instintos, me dirigí a una fuente cercana, e introduje su mano dentro del chorro que emanaba del grifo. No sé porqué, pero ni yo misma me entendía. En estos momentos me encontraba ayudando a mi peor enemigo… ¿Por qué? No sentía odio, ni resentimientos, en parte podía entenderlo.

Busqué un pañuelo dentro de mi mochila, y una vez que le hube remojado la mano, le relié el trapo alrededor de ésta.

Muchas Gracias, Sakura. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Ojalá no tuvieras novio.

¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio.

Pero, entonces, el chico del otro día…

Es… ¡bueno que importa! No es mi novio…- le dije mientras terminaba de reliar el pañuelo.

Entonces creo, que tengo más posibilidades para luchar por ti

_Estupendo, Sakura. ¡Reavivando las esperanzas del tío que menos te conviene!_

Estuve a punto de replicar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me encontré con sus labios posados sobre los míos. Recordando el sabor de su beso…

_Sí, de un beso lleno de traición. ¡Despierta estúpida, que te estás besando con el tío que te arruinó la vida!_

Me separé bruscamente de él, asqueándome por el simple hecho de pensar en lo que había anhelado sus besos. Unos besos, llenos de traiciones, de engaños y de infamias que me habían hecho llorar durante tanto tiempo, que me habían hecho no volver a confiar en el amor…

Y ahora volvía a ser lo mismo…

_¿Pero porqué seguía recordando esos malos momentos? Es que acaso, ¿aún no lo había olvidado?_

Lo siento Sakura, yo no quise…

Sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis pupilas, y como aquellos malos momentos se activaban con el beso de Jimmy, esos recuerdos que para mí ya estaban enterrados en el fondo de mi corazón.

Sin esperar ni un momento más, me dirigí corriendo hasta la salida del colegio. No quería existir en ese momento, no quería que todo se viese negro de nuevo a mí alrededor como hace años…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez?_

Corría lo más rápido que me alcanzaban las piernas, sintiendo desde el fondo de mi alma, haberle dado una tregua a mis resentimientos con Jimmy. Si hubiera seguido odiándole, esto no hubiera pasado. Pero, de nuevo estuve a punto de caer en sus redes, en las mismas en la que me atrapó hace tiempo, _¿volvería a caer de nuevo?_

_¡Qué razón tenía aquel dicho que decía: El primer amor nunca se olvida! _Ni siquiera aunque te haya hecho mucho daño, se llega a olvidar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del colegio, una voz me hizo frenar. Era la voz de Syaoran, seguido de un montón de chicas, a las que no les agradó mucho mi presencia.

_¡Cómo si me importara!_

Me limpié los restos de lágrimas que resbalaban por mi cara, y esperé la llegada de Syaoran, que se despedía de sus fans. Intenté parecer lo más normal posible, aunque por dentro sintiese una gran tristeza.

-¡Hola!- me saludó Syaoran-¿Nos vamos?

Asentí.

¿Te ha pasado algo?- dijo mirando alrededor como si supiera el verdadero motivo.

No. Estoy perfectamente- respondí con una sonrisa fingida, que creo que no sirvió con Syaoran.

No preguntó nada más a respecto, siguió adelante mientras yo lo seguía con pasos de tortuga.

¿Sabes? ¡Hoy hemos vuelto a ganar! ¡Y nada menos que 3-0!- gritó con gran entusiasmo- ¡Desde luego no hay quien pueda con nosotros!- volvió a reír-¡Y mucho menos conmigo!

Pero tanto silencio por mi parte, no era muy normal.

Se giró hacia mí, y me observó detalladamente. Se acercó un poco más, me tomó de la barbilla y me miró a los ojos, con una expresión preocupada, que jamás pude ver en él.

Estás muy rara. No te había visto nunca tan callada. ¿No estarás enferma?

De verdad, estoy bien- le dije un poco más segura de mí misma, a lo que él respondió con la ceja alzada- Syaoran, si no te importa, dile a mi padre, que esta noche me quedaré en casa de Tomoyo. Necesito…amos -corregí- hablar.

Vale, no hay problema- me respondió con una sonrisa tierna como si de verdad supiera todo lo que me estaba pasando.

_¡Bah, supongo que será mi imaginación! _

M-muchas Gracias. Hasta mañana, entonces- me despedí intentando no volver a llorar, y me giré rápidamente para dirigirme a casa de Tomoyo, que se encontraba en dirección contraria, lo más rápido posible.

Mientras caminaba hacia la mansión de Tomoyo, mi mente volvía a recordar todo lo que no quería recordar.

_¡Qué doloroso estaba siendo esto para mí!_

¿Por qué no simplemente me dedicaba a olvidar?...Porque a veces esos recuerdos, simplemente no se pueden borrar, por mucho que lo intentas, permanecen grabados con fuego y dolor hasta el resto de tus días…

_Nunca verdaderamente se llega a olvidar, esa es la razón._

Las nubes en ese momento, parecían que querían acompañarme en el dolor. El cielo, se puso gris, y un viento helado comenzó a soplar, erizando los pelos de mi piel, debido a la escasa ropa de abrigo que llevaba.

En unos minutos, tras un estruendoso trueno, el cielo rompió a llover. Al igual que mis lágrimas, que se mezclaban con la lluvia, impidiendo que se diferenciaran unas de otras.

Hasta que al fin llegué…

Toqué el timbre de la puerta de entrada, y tras varios segundos apareció tras el aparato la voz de una señora bastante jovial.

Residencia Daidogi…-respondió cortésmente la muchacha

Con un hilo de voz, respondí el nombre de la persona que en estos momentos más necesitaba tener a mi lado…Tomoyo Daidogi, mi prima, mi gran apoyo.

Esperé tras varios segundos, en los cuales me di cuenta que mis fuerzas parecían flaquear. Pasados escasamente 20 segundos, Tomoyo salió por la puerta de entrada, con una cara de preocupación.

Sabía que cuando acudía a ella, algo iba mal…

Sakura- me dijo con una voz preocupada- ¿Estás bien?-me abrazó

Me deshice en llanto, cuando sentí los brazos de Tomoyo rodeándome, y la abracé también con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Tomoyo… Creo…creo que…me estoy enamorando de Jimmy.

Tomoyo se sorprendió al escuchar mis palabras, y no la culpo.

Pero, esa era la verdad. O al menos era lo que creía. Lo había estado meditando durante el recorrido, y me había dado cuenta, que era eso lo que siempre había tenido. Jamás lo había dejado de querer, jamás lo había olvidado…

Eh, aquí la razón de que el primer amor…difícilmente se olvida…

.- Continuará-.

**Notas de la autora**: No me maten!! Pero así lo quizo el corazón de sakurita. Aunque no todo es como parece!!! Jojojojo, ya verán ya verán! Bueno aquí os dejo este capítulo, que como siempre espero que os guste. Siento mucho no poder contestar los reviews, pero no tengo ahora mismo tiempo, os prometo que en el próximo os responderé.

Muxos besitos y espero que dejéis reviews

Muchas gracias a:

**HiKaRi-09**

**Hermionedepottergranger**

**TaKaa**

**Micaela**

**Luna-Box**

**Naoka**

**Kitzuki Okanalla**

**Nena Li**

**Hikary-sys**

**juchiz**

**Besos de vuestra amiga la-sakurita**


	4. Cap IV: Abre tus ojos

_**Viviendo una Utopía**_

_**Historia de**__: la-sakurita (a excepción de los personajes que son de las queridas CLAMP)_

_**Summary:**__No por evitar a los hombres, pude evitar al amor. Como siempre acabé cayendo en sus redes. Y si una vez me enamoré profundamente y sufrí…este amor me hará sufrir mucho más, pues la locura más grande que puede realizar una persona, que le ha dado en parte, la espalda al amor, es enamorarse de la persona menos indicada…su hermanastro_

…………………

"_**Abre tus ojos**__…Contempla la realidad que te rodea,_

_**Abre tu mente**__…Descubre el verdadero sentido de tu vida,_

_**Abre tu corazón**__, y… _

…

_Olvida…"_

_**-Capítulo IV: Abre tus ojos-**_

El viento soplaba…frío, lento y apaciguado, entrando por las rendijas de la ventana. _Abrí los ojos _encontrándome con una situación desoladora. Envuelta en sudor y embadurnada de miles de lágrimas que aún yacían sin secarse en mi rostro.

¡Ojala todo esto fuese una pesadilla! Me repito una y otra vez en mi mente. _Cierro los ojos_ fuertemente. Los vuelvo a abrir, pero de nuevo vuelvo a verme en la misma situación. Me retuerzo entre las sabanas.

¿_Por qué si amar, es sinónimo de felicidad, no se puede aplicar a mi caso?_

_¿Por qué me siento como el ser más deplorable del mundo, por querer a Jimmy?_

"No puedo seguir así", me vuelvo a repetir una y otra vez. Sé que es duro de asimilar, pero una vez más…volveré a seguir los pasos que me dicta el corazón, a veces ciego, insensible, pero al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo el dueño de mis sentimientos.

Me levanté un poco hasta quedarme sentada en la cama. Miré a mí alrededor, y justo a mi lado, se encontraba amontonada sobre la almohada, la gran melena sedosa y de color azabache de Tomoyo, que yacía dormida, soñando con algo realmente hermoso, que fácilmente pude adivinar por su rostro de felicidad.

_¡Cuánto la envidiaba! _Por fin, había encontrado a alguien que la hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Desvié la mirada, hacia el continuo golpeteo de las manillas del reloj —colocado en la mesita de noche de Tomoyo—, el cual mostraba las dos y media de la madrugada. Me había llevado casi toda la noche sin pegar ojo, llorando en silencio, para que mis sollozos no fuesen oídos por Tomoyo.

Me explayé de nuevo en la cama, cerrando los ojos para conseguir dormir de una buena vez, pero me era imposible. Aún recordaba las duras palabras de Tomoyo esta tarde cuando llegué empapada y sin parar de llorar, como si de una horrible pesadilla se tratase.

Me había amparado bajo el techo de su casa durante toda la noche, esperando que dejase de llorar para que le contase lo que me pasaba. Esperó horas, y horas, sin que yo dejase salir ni una palabra de mi boca…en silencio y sin prisas.

—_Tranquila, Sakura- me decía mientras me acariciaba el pelo._

_Me sequé las lágrimas, y tras mucho esfuerzo por contenerlas, le conté todo._

—_Soy una idiota, lo sé. Pero es que no he podido olvidarme de él. Tomoyo ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Resopló. _

—_La verdad yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que te ha dado el tipejo ese para que te hayas enamorado de esa manera. Creo que en este caso, si te dijera que no te enamoraras de nuevo de él, sería una egoísta. Lo siento Sakura, pero creo que esto es algo que debes decidir tú._

_La miré indecisa por unos momentos. _

—_ ¿Estas diciéndome que haga lo que me dé la gana?_

—_ No de esa manera, pero crees¿Qué por mucho que te dijese que lo olvidaras, lo harías? La otra vez te advertí, no sólo yo, sino un montón de gente más, que Jimmy no era un tío legal y tú no echaste cuenta a nadie. Perdona que te lo diga, pero ¿de que servirán mis consejos sobre Jimmy si después vas a hacer lo que te diga el corazón? Es como si de repente, una oveja se enamorase de un lobo, sabiendo que su vida está en peligro. Pero si es así como lo quiere su corazón, el corazón no atiende a razones y así lo hará. Se enamorará de él hasta que él tenga un ataque de hambre, y no le basten ni siquiera dos segundos para acabar con su vida. _

_Me limpié las lágrimas que aún caían por mi rostro, pero era absurdo, por más que las retirase, volvían a aparecer. _

—_¿Sabes?, me dijo que había cambiado- le dije con un hilo de voz_

—_¿Y tu realmente te lo crees?- gritó Tomoyo- Por favor, Sakura ¡madura¡abre los ojos de una vez!_

—_Pero¿y si es verdad, lo que me dijo¿por qué no puedo comprobarlo?_

—_Por qué si lo compruebas, ya te habrás metido de nuevo en el pozo. Mira, Sakura- se acercó lentamente hacía mi- Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, yo sea para bien o sea para mal, siempre estaré aquí a tu lado, apoyándote. ¿De acuerdo?_

Tomoyo iba a estar a mi lado. Me reconfortaba el simple hecho de saber que no la iba a perder de nuevo, pero no me sentía mejor por ello. Quizás porque estaba tan confundida, que lo único que quería era que me diesen una respuesta fácil para acatar órdenes, sin tener que pensármelas. Pero¿será verdad lo que dijo Tomoyo?

Quizás acatando órdenes o dejándome a mi libre elección, seguiría siendo aquella desgraciada oveja.

Sí elegía el camino fácil, sería como todas las demás ovejas, dejándose llevar por el pastor. Sin duda alguna una oveja sencilla, que seguiría adelante, pero que no sería feliz por no conseguir lo que quiere.

Si en cambio me decantaba por el camino arduo y problemático, esta vez daría por satisfechos mis deseos, pero sería feliz el escaso tiempo de vida que tuviera hasta que el lobo diese con sus dientes en mi yugular.

Estaba claro, que por muchos baches que tuviese que pasar la oveja para conseguir el ansiado amor del lobo, y por muy poca vida que le quedase, yo elegiría ese camino, con tal de ser feliz, aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

_Sí, Tenía razón Tomoyo. _

Sin darme cuenta, el sonido del despertador me hizo despertar de mi pesado letargo. ¿Me había quedado dormida?... Ya ni siquiera me daba cuenta de eso.

Miré de soslayo como Tomoyo se giraba entre sábanas —después de apagar el reloj— y me miraba preocupada.

—¿Cómo has dormido?- me susurró

—Más o menos. Aunque si te soy sincera me siento mucho mejor ahora- me giré para verla de frente, mientras intentaba sonreír lo más creíble posible.

Tomoyo acercó el despertador para ver mejor la hora, y luego lo dejo de nuevo en su sitio. Se alzó de la cama, desperezándose mientras se levantaba, y luego se paró para mirarme de nuevo.

—Ayer por la noche, me llamó Syaoran.

Me levanté sorprendida.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, y me dijo que iba a venir a recogernos por la mañana.

—Pero si el no sabe donde vives… ¿Cómo…?

—No te preocupes, ya le expliqué. ¿Sabes?- musitó mientras abría el armario y comenzaba a sacar el uniforme- Creo que harías buena pareja con Syaoran.

—Pero¡Tu estás loca!- le grité mientras notaba como todo mi rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—La pena…es que es tu hermanastro- me dijo pícaramente- Aunque bueno quien sabe, cosas más imposibles se han dado.

—Tomoyo deja de soñar…- le susurré mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en la misma habitación y me encerraba.

Me miré al espejo y contemplé una cara totalmente sofocada. Ojos rojos como tomates, y el rostro tremendamente acalorado. ¿Por qué cada vez que se nombraba entre Tomoyo y yo el nombre de Syaoran, mi rostro parecía un semáforo?

Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que entre Syaoran y yo, hubiera algo más que un tenso lazo "familiar" o… ¿si?... Aunque la vez que estuvimos a punto de besarnos…

_¡Dios!_

Rápidamente metí la cabeza bajo agua, para dejar de pensar en toda esa clase de tonterías que se me pasaban por la cabeza. Y tras varios segundos de contener la respiración como un pulpo mareado, me arreglé y me dirigí hacia la cocina, en donde me esperaba Tomoyo sonriente, como si supiera los comederos de cabeza que había tenido durante mi estancia en el cuarto de baño.

Desayunamos sin dirigirnos ni una palabra, y justo cuando aún quedaba más de media hora para entrar de nuevo en clases, el timbre sonó…agudo y espeluznante, haciendo que casi, me tirase toda la leche en el uniforme, del susto.

Mi tía, Sonomi Amamilla, se dirigió con pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta y tras varios segundos apareció por la puerta de la cocina, mi queridísimo hermanastro: Syaoran, haciendo que todo mi organismo saltase de puro nerviosismo al verlo aparecer.

_¡Maldita sea, Tomoyo y sus tonterías!_

—¡Buenos días!- saludó cortésmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Valla, si que llegaste temprano Li!- exclamó Tomoyo.

—Sí, a diferencia de Sakura, suelo levantarme mucho más "temprano" que ella.

_Idiota…_

La verdad que hoy no tenía humor para aguantar sus tonterías, así que me levanté rápidamente de la mesa y salí lo antes posible de allí, seguida muy de cerca por Tomoyo y por Syaoran, que hablaban animadamente.

Encarné una de las cejas, mientras que los observaba de soslayo. De nuevo, una vez más Syaoran parecía llevarse a las mil maravillas con otra chica, una que no era yo…

—Bueno chicos, os dejo que tengo que llevar una cosa a la biblioteca- dijo Tomoyo mientras se separaba de nuestro lado- Nos vemos en clase.

Y se alejó corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Un edificio antiguo situado justo enfrente del instituto, muy grande y con unas hermosas vidrieras como ventanas. Nunca la había pisado, pero por lo que me contaba Tomoyo era un sitio bastante acogedor.

—¿Estás mejor?- me preguntó Syaoran haciendo que de nuevo, volviese a la realidad.

—Estoy perfectamente- dije con una amplia sonrisa mientras avanzaba rápidamente dejándolo atrás.

—Eres una mentirosa…Lo sé todo.

Me giré lentamente mientras intentaba asimilar las palabras de Syaoran, y cuando estuve frente a él, lo miré. Observé cada una de sus facciones y su rostro férreo en ese momento.

—¿Qué se supone que tienes que saber?- dije con una risita.

—No te hagas la desentendida. Lo de tu ex-novio.

Me sentí paralizada en ese momento. Y toda risa estúpida que hubiese aparecido anteriormente en mi rostro, desapareció de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que era eso lo que te hacía sentir mal? Se supone que somos como parte de la familia ¿no? Además te hubiera ayudado para…

—¡Qué te importa lo que yo haga!- le grité- ¿Sabes que? No necesito ayuda y menos la tuya…

—¡No sabía que fueras tan vanidosa!- bromeó de nuevo con una sonrisa en los labios- Cada día me sorprendes más, Sakurita

—¡Vete al infierno!- le contesté mientras seguía mi camino.

—Eres soberbia, rebelde, desagradable, vanidosa…pero desde luego a tu querido Jimmy no tienes valor de plantarle cara, después de lo que te hizo. E incluso hasta sigues enamorada de él, a pesar de que te puso los cuernos con tu mejor amiguita ¿no?

En apenas escasos segundos, la rabia se apoderó de mí. ¿Con qué derecho me hablaba de esa manera?

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes con esto, Syaoran?- le dije todavía de espaldas- ¿Qué quieres¿hacerme más daño?

—No, sólo quiero que abras los ojos. ¡Ese tío te esta engañando¡Su truquito de engatusarte de nuevo, solo forma parte de una apuesta!

Sentí como el corazón se me desgranaba en miles de cachitos. ¿Una apuesta?

—Si fuese así¿por qué me lo dices¿Por qué no me dejas que me estampe yo misma contra el muro, para que me de cuenta de lo que pasa?

—Porque estoy seguro que con lo inocente que eres jamás te darías cuenta…

_Inocente…Venga ¿Cuántas cosas iba a sacarme en un mismo día?_

—Aunque también lo hago…porque te quiero.

………

En ese momento no hubo respuesta, tan solo el sonido de la bofetada inesperada que planté en el rostro de Syaoran. ¡Plaf!

— ¡Idiota! Estoy cansada de que no me tomes enserio, siempre con tus absurdas bromitas- le grité mientras lágrimas caían sobre mi rostro- ¿Sabes qué¡No me creo nada que salga de tu boca¡Eres un capullo!

Y salí corriendo, dejando atrás a Syaoran prácticamente anonadado. Correr, correr y volar como Juan Salvador Gaviota, era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento. Ser libre…

_¿Por qué todo esto me tenía que pasar a mí?_

Corrí lo más rápido que me dejaban mis piernas, y me detuve en uno de los jardines de la escuela. Me metí entre los arbustos y en la sombra de uno de los árboles que quede sentada, ocultada, en silencio, lejos de todo el mundo.

Sentía como el corazón quería salirse por la boca. Sabía que Syaoran era un bromista, aunque bueno, sólo parecía serlo conmigo, pero jamás me imaginé que llegase al punto de "declararse" para evitar a toda costa que siguiera pensando en Jimmy.

_¿Por qué había caído tan bajo?_

¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiese estado enamorada de él, y me lo hubiera tomado en serio? Seguro que habría seguido con la broma con tal de joderme.

Sí, era lo único que le gustaba hacer…fastidiarme las 24 horas del dia.

Me abracé a mis piernas, mientras me ponía a pensar en cómo iba a mirar hoy a la cara a Jimmy después de lo sucedido ayer. Lo cierto es que después de meditarlo mucho, he llegado a la conclusión de que si no vuelvo con él, no voy a conseguir ser feliz, otra vez. Aunque sólo sea por poquito tiempo, como la oveja enamorada del lobo.

Lo único que espero que esta vez sea sincero…

Me levanté de mi escondite, y justo cuando comenzaba a salir de entre los arbustos, escuche una voz que conocía bastante bien y otra que no tanto, que se dirigían hacia donde yo me encontraba en esos momentos.

Era Jimmy…

Me volví a esconder, mientras sentía como mi corazón se desbordaba de puro nerviosismo. _¿Y yo iba a ser capaz de hablar de nuevo con él?_

—Entonces¿es verdad lo del rumor, Jimmy?- escuché decir al otro chico que iba con él, haciendo que de repente, prestase más atención a esa conversación.

—¡Pues claro¡Qué esperabas de mí!...Soy un chico malo- rio entre dientes.

_¿De que rumor estaban hablando?..._

—Desde luego a la chica se le ve bastante tontorrona.

—¡Ja! Eso es poco, Sakura jamás se daría cuenta de que la estoy utilizando, ni escribiéndoselo en un cartel cerca de nosotros-rió con más fuerza mientras se alejaban.

_¿Cómo?..._

Era verdad. Todo había sido una puta mentira, de nuevo. Tenían razón Tomoyo y…Syaoran, y yo me había hecho la sorda para no oír sus comentarios… todo para volver con este insecto rastrero que quería jugármela otra vez.

_¡Qué estúpida había sido durante todo este tiempo, creyendo que Jimmy podía cambiar! _

Sentía como las piernas me tambaleaban, haciendo que poco a poco me fuese desvaneciendo lentamente hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo. Una fuerte presión en el pecho me abordó por completo, pero esta vez no iba a llorar. No lloraría porque me lo tenía más que merecido.

Por tonta…

Me quedé sin saber como reaccionar durante bastante tiempo. No recuerdo cuánto. Y cuando por fin escuche uno de los varios timbres que indicaban el cambio de clase, desperté y antes de que me viera nadie, salí corriendo sin importar a dónde ir.

Andaba por las calles, como una completa zombi. Desde luego es lo que pensaría la gente al verme pasar. Pero no me importaba. En estos momentos me encontraba cavilando una nueva manera para acabar con todo de una buena vez. Si, no sabía si tirarme por un balcón, o ponerme en medio de la carretera a esperar que algún desaprensivo tuviera el honor de atropellarme. Aunque todavía no había dado con la tecla. Estaba intentando buscar algo realmente atroz. Pero no lo encontraba.

_¿Qué mala suerte, verdad? _

Con pasos indecisos llegué—no sé todavía como— a uno de los lugares donde más solía venir cuando era pequeña: El parque Pingüino. Aquel parquecito con una estatua de un pingüino gigante en el centro y varios columpios, en los cuales pasé algunos de mis mejores momentos durante mi infancia.

_¡Qué lástima que las cosas ahora no sean como en esa época!_

Me dirigí pesadamente hacia uno de los columpios y me senté a esperar. Sí, no se a que, pero allí sentada me quedé balanceándome lentamente. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, mirando quizás lo bonito que me parecería el suelo. Tan rugoso y lleno de miles de motitas de arena. ¡Cuán divertido me lo estaba pasando!

Sin moverme ni un solo centímetro, observé como una sombra se iba acercando cada vez más y más, haciéndose más y más grande a mis pies. Sentí pasos, pero ni me inmuté. Ya nada me daba miedo. Pero entonces sentí una pequeña patadita en el zapato.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Levanté la cabeza y me topé con un par de ojos marrones que me miraban con un rostro un poco sofocado. Era Syaoran. Se encontraba de pie justo al lado mío, y por la hora que era, deducí que también se había escaqueado de clase.

—¿Y tú?- le respondí a duras penas, con una voz ronca.

—Pss, no tenía ganas de aguantar al de inglés. Además como no te vi en clase, me preocupé y decidí venir a buscarte- dijo llevándose las manos a la nuca.

_¿Preocupado por mí?..._

—Y… ¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mí?- le respondí

—Pues, desde siempre…- me dijo enseñándome los dientes_-_ Sólo que tu no te das cuenta.

No me doy cuenta…-repetí en mi mente varias veces, recordando las mismas palabras que dijo Jimmy. ¡Era tan idiota que no me daba cuenta de nada!

Sentí como se me cogía un nudo en la garganta y esta vez ya si que no pude aguantar. Me llevé las manos a la cara, tapándome las lágrimas, mientras sentía que el dolor iba en aumento. Mis sollozos se hicieron presentes entre el silencio que envolvía al parque.

Observé como Syaoran se ponía de cuclillas frente a mí, para estar casi a mi misma altura. Me cogió las manos, despegándomelas del rostro y se acercó un poco más para mirarme a los ojos.

—No llores más. Estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes o cuando te cabreas…- sonrió haciendo que apareciera un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—¿Crees que merece la pena llorar por algo así? Yo pienso que no. Y menos por alguien que no se lo merece.

¿Cómo sabía lo que me pasaba?... ¿Y por qué me encantaba Syaoran, cuando se ponía tan tierno?

No supe que contestarle porque por una vez tenía razón, así que simplemente me abracé fuertemente a él, esperando que él me estrechase de nuevo entre sus fuertes brazos. Y así lo hizo…

Al principio, nos tambaleamos un poco, pero rápidamente Syaoran supo como aguantar mi carga. Y lo cierto es que yo por lo menos no me quería despegar de él. Me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos y además me encantaba poder deleitarme de su rico olor corporal a almendras tostadas, que me hicieron mucho más difícil la separación.

Una vez que volvimos a estar como el principio, ya no me sentía tan mal. Al contrario, sentía como si todas mis penas se hubiesen esfumado con ese abrazo. Y me alegraba que fuese así.

—Que sepas…que no pienso dejar que llores más. No, por lo menos mientras yo esté en este mundo. No voy a dejar que se borre tu sonrisa.

Sentía como mi corazón galopaba dentro de mi ser. Desde luego cuando Syaoran se me acercaba, mis hormonas parecían celebrar una fiesta.

Aunque lo peor, no fueron sus palabras, sino lo que vino después…

Se acercó lentamente, cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos y besó los restos de lágrimas que quedaban aún en mi cara. Una que acababa de discurrir de mi ojo izquierdo. Otra que bajaba lentamente por mi mentón. Otra que descendía por mi nariz… dejando una por una, mi cara cubierta de miles de besos.

Y como si mi propio organismo, no quisiera que sus besos terminaran, descendió por mis ojos una lágrima bastante pícara yendo a parar a un lugar clandestino: mi labio superior.

Sentí los nervios a flor de piel, cuando observé la mirada ámbar de Syaoran fija en esa gota de sal cristalina, debatiendo entre sí debía dejarla escapar o alcanzarla con sus finos y delicados labios.

Desvié la mirada, mientras sentía como mi rostro se iba sonrojando por momentos de tan sólo pensar en lo que pudiese suceder. Separé sin querer los labios, haciendo que la gota cristalina, descendiese al labio inferior y entonces lo sentí…

Sentí una aleación de sentimientos entremezclados, cuando Syaoran posó delicadamente sus labios en mi labio inferior, sin llegar a darse un verdadero beso, debido a la separación existente entre cada uno de mis labios.

Me sentía atolondrada…lo tenía tan cerca, que podía aspirar de nuevo ese olor característico que tanto me gustaba.

Tras varios segundos, se separó y me miró a los ojos. En ese instante, pude observar como sus ojos entre ámbar y chocolate ardían pareciendo dos llamas de fuego ígneo.

De nuevo me había dejado sin palabras… _Dos veces en un mismo día. _

Como atraída por su par de chocolates fundidos, me acerqué instintivamente hacia él, dejándome llevar por el momento, y por el deseo de comprobar a que sabían sus besos.

Pero pronto una voz que conocía a la perfección, hizo que eso no fuera posible.

_Tomoyo…tan oportuna. _

Nos separamos rápidamente y ambos nos pusimos de pié. Tomoyo llegó a nuestro encuentro y creo que mi cara no le pasó por desapercibida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tomoyo?

— Hemos salido unas horas antes, por reunión de profesores- respondió- Y ustedes… ¿se puede saber donde os habéis metido en toda la mañana?

_¿Cómo?... ¿Syaoran también había faltado a todas las clases?_

—Bueno yo me voy a casa- dijo de manera tranquila mientras apoyaba de nuevo las manos en su nuca- ¡Hasta mañana Tomoyo!- dijo mientras observaba como se alejaba.

—¿Me estas escuchando, Sakura?

—Eh…Um…no, lo siento- respondí mientras aún observaba de soslayo como se alejaba Syaoran.

_¿Realmente por qué lo hizo?... _

………………

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad de camino a casa, después de haber tenido una larga charla con Tomoyo, sobre mis pequeños, por así decirlo, problemillas, que ya no me importaban mucho. No, después de lo ocurrido esta tarde con Syaoran.

Sentí un gran escalofrío recorrerme toda la espina dorsal. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle ahora, después de lo de esta tarde?

_¡Jo, que complicado se me estaba poniendo todo!_

Llegué a casa, entrando silenciosamente por la puerta, intentando ser lo más cautelosa posible. Pero de nuevo su voz…

—Sakura¿estas ahí?

—S-Si- le respondí mientras veía como se asomaba por la esquina.

—¡Te llaman al teléfono! Es una tal…Nadeshiko.

¡Mi madre! Corrí lo más rápido posible hasta la mesita donde se encontraba situado el teléfono, como si se me fuera la vida en el intento, mientras Syaoran me seguía los pasos con su mirada.

—¿¡Mama!?- pregunté cuando tuve en mi posesión el ansiado objeto.

—Hola, mi niña…

Si, era ella. Cuanto había ansiado estar de nuevo a su lado, o aunque fuese hablar un ratito. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que tuve un mínimo contacto con ella. Dos llamadas para felicitarnos en Navidad y en Fin de año, y varias postales que nos mandó en San Valentín. Aunque fuese poco y de vez en cuando, me conmovía el poder de nuevo volver a escuchar su delicada voz. La echaba de menos a más no poder.

—¿Qué tal estás?- le dije cariñosamente

—Muy bien cariño. Te llamaba para darte una noticia.

Escuché atentamente.

—Acabo de pagarte los billetes, para que te vengas unos diítas aquí conmigo…a Hong Kong. Pasado mañana sale tu vuelo.

Me había quedado paralizada. _¿A Hong Kong?... ¿Y que se me había perdido allí?_

—Sakura… ¿sigues ahí?

—S-Si…si estoy aquí.

—Entonces ¿te parece bien?

Claro que no me parecía bien, pero después de todo era mi madre, y querría verme al igual que yo a ella. Pero ¿por qué no acababa de convencerme la idea del todo?

—Si, me parece bien…- respondí no muy convencida con la idea.

¡Una semana en Hong Kong…! Eso sólo iba a suponer, una forma de distanciarme de mis quebraderos de cabeza.

Aunque también… una semana sin Syaoran.

.-Continuará-.

**Notas de la autora: **Woliss de nuevo!!!! Je,je,je Como prometí otro capítulo más y espero que os guste más que el anterior, que se que a muchas no os gusto eso de que Sakura dijese que estaba "enamorada" de Jimmy, pero bueno era algo que quería reflejar sobre una situación parecida que me pasó a mí hace tiempo y en fin...como veis no ha terminado para nada bien, pero no importa porke aunque Sakura no lo esté pasando muy bien, ahí está mi Syaoran pá consolarla!!! Ja,ja¡Quien tuviese un hermanastro como Syao! Y bueno ese medio "beso" pá mí que sólo le va a confundir más a nuestra Saku, pero bueno ahora con la semana que va a pasar en Hong Kong con su madre, va a tener "mucho" tiempo... para pensar sobre lo que siente, o puede que no...

En fin, que espero que os haya gustado mucho y os advierto que esto cada vez se va a poner más calentito jojojojo. Por cïerto, puede que la semana que viene no pueda actualizar, pk probablemente ni me dé tiempo de dormir con la maldita selectividad T-T, pero bueno se intentará pk esta historia me está gustando mucho escribirla jeje.

Y ahora mil agradecimientos a todos los que leen este fic, tanto a los que dejan reviews, como a los que se encuentran en clandestinidad jojo.

**-Nena Li**: Jojojo Si soy mu mala ajjajaja, pero así son las cosas! como ya ves, le volvieron a dar un buen escarmiento a Saku, ahora sólo esperemos que no vuelva a cerrar los ojos y olvide a el gilipuertas de Jimmy...aunque quizás Syaoran le sirva de ayuda jojojo. Ya veras, ya veras...

-**juchiz**: helloooo!! jejeje pues sí, en esta historia nada es como parece jojo aunque bueno en esta y en todas mis historias jajaja! En fin, espero que te haya gustado este capí, con un pequeño momentazo de sakura y syao jojo ¡Quién fuese Sakura!

-**Luna-Box:** Holitass¿qué pasa chochete? Me alegro que te haya gustao el capi, y la verdad a mí tampoco me gustó escribir lo de que Sakura estaba enamorá de Jimmy, pero como lo ves, en esta historia es Sakura la que decide, yo sólo me limito a escrïbir jajaj (k gilipoyez más grande he dicho!!) Bueno, siento mucho lo de bichito, ma dao mucha pena cuando más contao que ya no está en este mundo, así que este capí se lo dedico a él, ya que por lo menos ahora es feliz y libre en el cielo de los animalitos! XS Bueno muchos besos!!!´

- **TaKaA:** Jojojo Holaaa!! bueno la verdad pensé en empezar el capítulo con la escena final del anterior, pero al final me lo pensé mejor, pero no llores que ya vendrán buenos momentos, mejores que los del mierdoso de Jimmy!! Aiiiichhh k asko de tio!

-**hino**: Jjejeje Holaaa! Me alegro que te guste el fic. Espero que lo sigas leyendo y me mandes algun reviews para saber que tal te va pareciendo jejej besitoss !!!

- **Rocio:** Wolisss!!! jjeje me alegra que te guste la trama de la historia jeje Espero que sigas leyendo que seguro que van a pasar muchas cosas...interesantes y calentitas jojojo

-hermionedepottergranger: Holaaa!!! bueno la verdad es que Sakura ta un pokillo confundia ultimamente. No para de confundirse cada vez más y más y Syaoran en parte también tiene parte de culpa. A mí desde luego me van a volver loca con tanta confusion ajajajajajja Muchos besos y espero k sigas leyendo. Xauuu

-HiKaRy-09; Holaaa amiguiss!!! ejej cada vez me gustan más tu reviews! Pos bueno, como viste en el cap. Syaoran parece que se le confesó a Sakura pero...¿será verdad¿será otra de sus bromas pesadas? En fin...eso no se sabe, a saber que pasa por la cabeza de este hombrecito jejeje. Y respecto a lo del club de Fans de Syao, jajaja unéte si kieress yo soy también estoy soy su fan número 1 jojojo (k mal toy) Y respecto a Jimmy...Aggggg ni me lo menciones k me puso mala! Este chaval es que no aprende...pero tranquila que ya recibirá su merecido...como dice el dicho..."A cada uno le llega su momento" jajaja no sé si era así o era de otra manera...bueno da igual, tu me entiendes, pero quien será el/ la que le de su merecido??????? Proximamentee lo sabremos...Jujuju Bueno muchos besitos y espero que podamos hablar algun dia no muy lejano por el msn jeje. XAo

Y ahora sí, me despido, que me espera mi libro de Ciencias de la Tierra con un gran fervor y pasión!!! JAjaja T-T k asko! Besitosss os kiero.

Dejad reviews!!!!!


	5. Cap V: Hong Kong

_**Viviendo una Utopía**_

_**Historia de**__: la-sakurita (a excepción de los personajes que son de las queridas CLAMP)_

_**Summary: **__No por evitar a los hombres, pude evitar al amor. Como siempre acabé cayendo en sus redes. Y si una vez me enamoré profundamente y sufrí…este amor me hará sufrir mucho más, pues la locura más grande que puede realizar una persona, que le ha dado en parte, la espalda al amor, es enamorarse de la persona menos indicada…su hermanastro._

_**¡Disfruta y Opina!**_

…………………

**Capítulo V: Hong Kong**

Nunca os habéis preguntado… ¿Por qué cuando en tu vida las cosas comienzan a ir bien, ocurre algo que lo estropea todo?...

Yo, sinceramente…es lo único en lo que pienso últimamente.

Hong Kong…sin duda alguna una gran cuidad, un sofisticado caleidoscopio con grandes avenidas, calles con muchísima iluminación y más de cinco millones de habitantes. Y qué decir, que sólo conocía esa ciudad, por lo que nos había contado mamá cuando escasamente nos llamaba, o por lo que había leído en algunas revistas cuando me entró el terrible miedo de saber, que ya no íbamos a ser la misma _familia unida_ de siempre.

No hace falta explicar que, ahora el concepto de "familia unida y feliz" en mi vida, ha sido reemplazado por el de la "familia caos" o mejor aún por el de "la familia _podríamos llevarnos bien"… _Si, esa le viene como anillo al dedo, sobretodo por los burdos intentos de Ieran para convertirse en mi "segunda madre perfecta y cariñosa". Digo burdos intentos, porque utiliza un estereotipo de madre que no le pega para nada, además que JAMÁS será MI MADRE y mucho menos podrá reemplazarla.

…y que de decir de mi _camaleónico _hermanastro. Si, ese hombre que de un momento a otro, me hace pasar del infierno al cielo con una sola palabra, con una sola mirada…con una única sonrisa. Aquel que me hace suspirar en silencio por un pequeño roce de su piel… Que me hace soñar y anhelar sus besos... Que me hace desearlo cada segundo de mi existencia.

Aunque… para evitar confusiones o malos entendidos he de decir que: Yo-No-Estoy-Enamorada-De-Él. Cualquier tontería que haya pasado por vuestras cabecitas, sólo forman parte de vuestra imaginación.

Que quede claro…

Y bueno, papá…sigue y seguirá siendo el mismo calzonazos de siempre. Lo era cuando estaba mamá…y lo sigue siendo ahora con la "víbora".

_Nota aclaratoria: __**Víbora**_ Término empleado y utilizado por mí, para designar a la nueva novia-medio esposa de papá, o lo que viene siendo, mi futura madrastra —para desgracia mía— y cuyo término significa: persona con malas intenciones o en pocas palabras: Ieran. Lo único que le hacía falta era que apareciera en el diccionario una foto suya al lado de la palabra.

Aunque… si víbora no es de vuestro agrado siempre podréis llamarla bruja…, pécora…, culebra…, bicho… Se admite de todo, menos Bonita.

¿Os estaréis preguntando, porque esta aversión hacia su persona?

Fácil.

Desde siempre he calificado a las personas en dos tipos. Las transparentes y las opacas. Las transparentes son aquellas personas que con sólo observarlas, sabes fácilmente lo que piensan. Un ejemplo de persona transparente podría ser claramente mi madre. Siempre que la miro, se lo que está pensando.

Y en contraposición, están las personas opacas, es decir, la "víbora". Jamás sabré que es lo que se oculta tras esa sonrisa hipócrita y cariño fingido que me demuestra… pero estoy convencida que no es nada bueno.

De seguro, que cuando se case con papá, me mandará a un internado mientras que ella se hace con todo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…seguro que este viaje a Hong Kong tiene algo que ver con ella. De seguro que le lavó el cerebro a papa, para quitarme del medio por un tiempo. No hay nada más que ver, que ni siquiera se ha dignado a venir a despedirse al aeropuerto. Ni ella…ni Syaoran.

_Capullo…_

Ese es otro tema que jamás entenderé. No entiendo para que tantas tonterías en el parque la otra tarde, tan cariñoso conmigo, si cuando volví a casa después de hablar con mamá, seguía siendo el mismo gilipollas de siempre. Aunque bueno, no sé quien tiene más culpa, si él o yo por ser tan tonta y dejarme engatusar por un par de palabritas bonitas, que suenan a música celestial cuando salen de su boca.

Aquí tienes todos los documentos, Sakura- me dijo mi padre, una vez que ya hubo terminado de arreglar todo.

Gracias…-exclamé con apatía, mientras recogía con poco ímpetu el billete de vuelo y el pasaporte.

¿Te encuentras bien, hija?- musitó sentándose justo al lado mía, mientras me pasaba el brazo por el cuello- No te veo muy ilusionada por el viaje.

Me giré para mirarlo, fingiendo una sonrisa —Claro que tengo ilusión. Después de todo, voy a volver a ver a mamá después de casi un siglo.

Sí, lo sé. A veces puedo ser muy falsa, pero en una cosa si llevaba razón. Vería a mi madre, y era un motivo para sentirme ilusionada. El otro motivo, por el que no me sentía tan ilusionada, era el tener que separarme de un trozo de mi vida, aunque fuese por una sola semana. Ni Tomoyo, ni papá, ni…

"_Pasajeros con vuelo hacía Hong Kong, por favor, embarquen por la puerta número siete"._

—Ha llegado la hora…-exclamé mientras me levantaba de la silla, y mi padre hacía lo mismo.

Se acercó a mí, y me abrazó…como pocas veces lo había hecho antes. Desde que estaba con Ieran, casi todo su tiempo lo dedicaba a ella, y hacía tanto que no sentía esa calidez al arroparme entre sus brazos, que podría decirse que fue un verdadero placer, sentirlo cerca de mí.

—Espero, que merezca la pena el viaje- me dijo separándose- Saluda a tu madre, de mi parte.

—Claro que sí.

Me quedé estática. En ese momento, sentía como si mis piernas se hubiesen quedado pegadas al suelo que pisaba, porque lo cierto es que la despedida se me estaba haciendo más amarga de lo que me había imaginado. Ya no sólo por papá, sino porque sentía que me faltaba algo, como si tuviera un vacío en el corazón.

Quizás, y digo quizás…porque probablemente fuese el hecho de que Syaoran no estuviese allí para despedirme lo que me carcomía por dentro y a la vez me entristecía. Aunque fuese un idiota, he de reconocer que le tengo cariño…pero ¡Ya está!

_Sólo cariño de hermanastros… _

Y vale, si…he de admitir que todo el tiempo que he estado sentada mientras papá arreglaba los papeles, no he estado pensando en otra cosa más que en él. Todo el tiempo mirando y mirando a todas partes por sí llegaba a tiempo para la despedida.

Pero veo que no…

_Seguro que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer._

"_Último aviso para los pasajeros con vuelo a Hong Kong. Por favor, embarquen por la puerta número siete"_

Desperté de mi ensoñación, cogí rápidamente las maletas, me despedí de papá y me dirigí en dirección a la puerta mencionada, no sin antes volver a mirar para ver si ocurría algo.

_Pero nada_…

Subí al avión y una vez que hube encontrado mi asiento, cogí mi bolso de mano y saqué el mp3. El vuelo duraría aproximadamente unas tres o cuatro horas, pero eso no importaba, con mi mp3 y el par de libros que había metido en la mochila, tenía de sobra para toda la semana.

Uno de los libros era "_Los patitos feos también besan_". La verdad no sé de qué iría, porque lo había comprado ayer dejándome guiar por el título del libro. Aunque supongo que me gustará.

El otro, mi libro esperado: "_Luna nueva_" de Stephenie Meyer. Una de mis escritoras favoritas del momento, que me había deslumbrado con la primera parte de esta saga "_Crepúsculo"_. Había sabido narrar tan bien, la espeluznante relación entre Isabella Swan y mi vampiro favorito Edward Cullen —del que me había enamorado con tan sólo leerlo, y el cual extrañamente me recordaba a cierta personita— que me fue imposible no comprar la continuación. Y por lo que había podido comprobar en el dorso del libro, esta segunda parte no se quedaba atrás.

_Cuando el papel me cortó el dedo, sólo salió una gota de sangre del pequeño rasguño. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. ¡No!, rugió Edward. Se arrojó sobre mí, lanzándome contra la mesa y aterricé en un montón de cristales hechos añicos. Jasper chocó contra Edward y el sonido pareció el choque de dos rocas…Aturdida y desorientada, miré la brillante sangre roja que salía de mi brazo y después a los ojos enfebrecidos de seis vampiros repentinamente hambrientos… _

Dios…de tan sólo leerlo se me ponían los pelos de punta.

Lo metí de nuevo en el bolso, me acomodé en la silla, y como mi avión se encontraba en una plataforma cercana a la zona donde anteriormente había estado con mi padre, intenté encontrarlo. Y sí…allí estaba, pero por lo visto no estaba sólo. Hablaba con algún desconocido que yo no conseguía ver, ya que se encontraba de espaldas y lo cubría. Volví un segundo la vista…y entonces tuve que volver a mirarlos.

Había conseguido saber quien era ese misterioso desconocido, y sentía como una gran alegría corría por mis venas al verlo allí…

Era Syaoran…

Al final había venido, tarde…pero había llegado. ¡Sé había acordado de mí!

Aunque tonta de mí, al pasarme por alto un pequeño, pero importantísimo detalle.

Había llegado tarde, pero no había venido sólo…

Junto a él se encontraba una chica rubia y que no le quitaba el ojo de encima mientras que él hablaba animadamente con papá.

Sentí como los puños se me crispaban, y como la sangre me hervía por todo el cuerpo cuando observé la hermosa sonrisa que Syaoran le había regalado a esa zorra que parecía comérselo con la mirada.

¡Quién demonios era la tiparraca esa, que estaba ahí, en el día de MI despedida, y con MI…con Syaoran!

Fue en el momento en que los vi alejarse, cuando me di cuenta que quizás, este viaje no iba a ser tan divertido como yo esperaba y más estando, a unos cuantos miles de Kilómetros de casa.

………………………….

Baje del avión con un poco de dificultad —debido a que tenía las piernas entumecidas después de casi más de cuatro horas sentada en la misma postura— y me dediqué a seguir a la gran cola de pasajeros que se dirigían en busca de sus posibles familiares, porque he de admitir que me encontraba un poco perdida en el tema de transportes, siendo esta la primera vez que viajaba en avión.

Lo único que estaba deseando en este momento, era de encontrarme con mamá lo antes posible, y ver de nuevo su sonrisa —esa sonrisa, que siempre alegraba mis tristes días por muy oscuros que fuesen— y abrazarla después de tanto tiempo sin verla. Porque en estos momentos, era lo que más necesitaba.

Seguí mi caminata por los largos pasillos, hasta que por fin pude llegar a una amplia sala del aeropuerto, donde se encontraba una gran masa de personas aglutinadas. Todas esperando a sus correspondientes familiares.

Miré de un lado para otro, pero no lograba encontrar a mamá. Me extraño y al mismo tiempo me desilusionó, el hecho de que tal y como la conocía, no estuviera en primera fila esperando impaciente mi llegada.

Me retiré un poco para dejar pasar a la pila de pasajeros que caminaban detrás mía, y rápidamente saqué el móvil.

_Una llamada perdida, de un número totalmente desconocido…_

Observé detalladamente la pantalla del móvil, pensando en de quien demonios sería ese maldito teléfono. Pero, entonces sentí como el corazón se me encogía de alegría al escuchar esa bendita voz…

—¿Sakura…?

Me giré lentamente, mientras sentía como el tiempo se detenía a mí alrededor. Allí, estaba ella. Sentí como las lágrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos y como el corazón se regocijaba de alegría.

—Mamá…

Pero nadie dijo nada más. Ni yo ni mi madre pudimos aguantar más y nos estrechamos en un fuerte abrazo. El que tantas veces había querido darle en su ausencia.

He de admitir que odiaba que mis padres estuviesen separados, y que fuesen unos cuantos miles de kilómetros los que hicieran la separación más terrible, pero ¡demonios!, como me encantaba acunarme entre los brazos de mamá, después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí que has crecido, Sakura…-exclamó mi madre, con unas cuantas lagrimitas en los ojos, mientras se separaba de mí un poco para escudriñarme —Ya casi eres más alta que yo.

— Te he echado mucho de menos, Mamá- afirmé mientras me envolvía de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Yo también, cariño. Yo también…

……………………….

Salí del aeropuerto, mientras seguía los pasos de mi madre, que se dirigieron a un Citroen C3 azul marino.

—No sabía que tenías un coche nuevo…- dije mientras le entregaba algunas de las maletas, para que las metiese en el maletero —Es precioso, me encanta…

—¿Si? A mi también- rió— Hitoshi, me dio una gran sorpresa. Nunca pensé que me regalase esta monada.

_¿Hitoshi?... ¿Quién demonios era Hitoshi?_

Me quedé pensativa por varios segundos, observando a mamá cerrar el capó del coche, y luego reaccioné cuando me di cuenta que me esperaba para que subiera al vehículo.

Subí a él, y miré a la ventana mientras debatía con mí ser interior.

— Mamá…

—¿Mmm…?- me contestó, mientras observaba la carretera e intentaba recular con el coche— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—¿Quién es Hitoshi?...

Pegué un respingo, cuando mamá piso el freno abruptamente, y me miró confundida.

—¿No te lo he dicho…?- dijo después de un largo silencio.

_No es por nada, pero por algo te lo estoy preguntando. _

—No- respondí.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por varios segundos, sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada. Y por experiencia, cuando esto pasaba solo significaba que algo me estaba ocultando. Para despejar la tensión acumulada mamá se hecho a reír, intentando restarle importancia.

—¡Qué tonta!- rió- Últimamente se me olvidan mucho las cosas, y no se por qué. Será tanto estrés y tanto trabajo. Si vieras, lo atareada que he estado. Tanto trabajo por aquí y por allá, que algunas veces me entran ganas de tirarlo todo por la borda, y pegarme unas buenas vacaciones en el caribe. En el caribe… ¡Qué maravilla¡Cómo me gustaría viajar allí! Y ver esas grandes playas de arena blanca y playas cristalinas. ¿A ti no Sakura? Por que si quisieras, podría pedir unas vacaciones¡Qué me las tengo muy merecidas, después de to…

—¡Mamá!- la miré inquisitoriamente con los brazos cruzados— Muy interesante todo eso que me has contado en apenas tres segundos…-pausé- pero todavía estoy esperando una respuesta… ¿Quién-es-Hitoshi?

Sentía como los nervios se apoderaban de ella y como mientras me miraba, intentaba buscarse alguna excusa para cambiar de tema. Pero, esta vez la tenía bastante acorralada.

—Hitoshi, es…-suspiró derrotada- Mi novio.

Lo sabía.

Sentí una pequeña punzada en el corazón, cuando escuché esas palabras, de nuevo en boca de uno de mis padres. Y aunque una parte de mí se moría de rabia al ver que mis padres rehacían sus vidas con otras personas y me daba cuenta de que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, la otra se alegraba al saber que mamá volvía a ser feliz, porque aunque no me había contado nada todavía, podía notar un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Quité mi cara de inquisidora, y entonces abracé a mamá con fuerza, mientras ella se quedaba paralizada.

—Me alegro mucho, de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te hace feliz.

—¿No estás…enfadada?-preguntó con cierto temor y a la vez incredulidad.

—No. Tranquila, estoy bien.

Vale. No estaba tan bien como quería aparentar, pero ya he pasado por esto una vez, y lo único que me quedaba es aguantar el trago.

—Muchas gracias, cariño-respiró aliviada-Pensé que te ibas a sentir mal, por eso no quise decírtelo.

Cerré los ojos, intentando quedarme con los buenos momentos que tuve con mis padres, porque había comprendido que la felicidad de ellos estaba con otras personas y yo por mucho que intentase convencerlos de lo contrario, lo único que iba a conseguir era salir perdiendo. Aunque de por sí sin convencerlos, ya había salido perdiendo, así que simplemente me limité a mirar el paisaje. Ya tendría momento de ahogar mis penas cuando estuviese sola.

—¿Qué tal le va a Fujitaka?- preguntó mi madre disolviendo el silencio que no rodeó durante la mayor parte del camino.

—Bien. Se ve que es muy feliz con esa señora- sonreí hipócritamente.

El sólo acordarme de ella, me provocaban arcadas.

—¿Y que tal te va con…Syaoran?

En ese momento, recordé la escena del aeropuerto, y juro que quise hacer una rabieta. No sé si por impotencia por no poder estar allí para plantarle cara a esa tiparraca y meterle los ojos en el culo, o por rabia de no haber podido despedirme de Syaoran.

Aunque¿a qué viene todo esto? Mírate Sakura, pareces una de esas novias celosas, cuando ni siquiera eres eso.

_Ni siquiera sé que es lo que soy para Syaoran, p_orque lo entiendo menos que a las Matemáticas, y eso… ya es grave.

Supongo que bien. Tenemos rachas-respondí sin desviar la mirada de la ventana.

Un momento…

—¿Cuándo te he contado lo de Syaoran?- pregunté ahora observando a mi madre, que puso cara de haber hablado más de la cuenta.

—¡Ya hemos llegado!- exclamó mientras mi pregunta se quedaba en el aire y yo emocionada observaba el paraíso que tenía a mi alrededor.

Bajé del coche cuando mamá terminó de aparcar, y me deleité con el hermoso olor a Jazmines que desprendían los árboles que rodeaban la casa. Esta no era muy grande, pero me encantaba. Tenía dos pisos y estaba situada sobre un terreno inclinado por el que a través de un caminito se podía llegar a un lago, y posiblemente a través de las ventanas de la casa se pudiesen ver las grandes torres que adornaban a la cuidad de Hong Kong.

Seguí a mi madre de forma automática mientras observaba el hermoso lugar, aunque la casa por dentro no se quedaba descalificada ante el edén que la rodeaba.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color anaranjado y las salas eran más grandes de lo que me imaginé en un primer momento. Adornada con buen gusto, esa casa desprendía calor por cada uno de sus rincones.

Sentí la voz de mi madre—la cual iba subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba—que me sacó de mi embelesamiento, y rápidamente volví a seguirla hasta el lugar que sería mi habitación. Mi nuevo refugio…

Abrí la puerta y simplemente me fascinó la capacidad de memoria que tenía mi madre adornando la habitación con mis gustos, aunque claro se supone que por algo era mi madre.

Dejé las maletas en la cama, mientras mamá se dirigía al pequeño balcón que había con fenomenales vistas a la ciudad de Hong Kong, tal y como había sospechado.

—Las vistas son mucho mejores durante la noche…-explicó

—Gracias por todo, mamá- musité antes de volverla a abrazar.

—No gracias a ti, Sakura- musitó- Has estado mucho tiempo sin saber nada de mí, y ya era hora de compensártelo.

Sonreí. ¿Por qué a veces puedo llegar a ser tan estúpida¿Cómo había podido pensar que este viaje había sido planificado por la víbora para alejarme de casa?

_Últimamente creo que pienso las cosas con la punta del pie, en vez de con la cabeza._

—Bueno, espero que te guste la habitación- dijo mamá despegándose de mi- Voy a ir abajo, que creo que están llamando a la puerta.

Aspiré el dulce aroma que entraba por la ventana abierta y luego recorrí la mirada a lo largo de la habitación. Durante mi escrutinio encontré algo que me llamó mucho la atención. Me acerqué un poco más al corcho que se encontraba en la pared y observé detalladamente las fotos que en ella estaban colgadas. Me fijé sobretodo en una de ellas, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que no sabía de la existencia de aquella foto, en la cual se encontraban mis padres juntos y yo de pequeña en brazos de mamá.

La cogí entre mis manos como si de un tesoro se tratase y salí apresuradamente de la habitación, en busca de mi madre. Bajé lo más rápido que pude las escaleras, pero justo cuando aterricé me sentí paralizada.

Sentí una mirada chocolate posada sobre mí que reflejaba la misma sorpresa que posiblemente mis ojos en ese momento. Frente a mí se encontraba un hombre de aparentemente unos cuarenta años, pelo azabache y unos ojos tan bonitos…

—Buenas tardes…-musitó el extraño hombre.

—Hola- respondí saliendo de mi trance

En ese momento apareció mamá que parecía no haberme notado.

—Toma aquí tienes tus…-expresó mientras le entregaba a aquel hombre unas llaves. Entonces se percató de mi presencia en aquella sala- Ah, Sakura. No te había visto.

Fue entonces cuando la cara de aquel desconocido tomó forma.

—¡Así que tu eres Sakura…!- exclamó acercándose a mí- Yo soy Hitoshi. Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me alegra saber que por fin estáis juntas después de tanto tiempo- sonrió agradablemente.

No sé por qué pero juro que en ese momento sentí una gran calidez en el pecho, quizás por sus palabras, quizás por esa sonrisa o por esos ojos —que extrañamente me recordaban a Syaoran— pero pensé que en el fondo no parecía tan mal tipo.

—Gracias- sonreí- Yo también me alegro de que sea usted quien hace tan feliz a mi madre.

_¿Había dicho yo eso?_

El susodicho se extrañó ante mis palabras y observé detalladamente como dirigía una mirada de sorpresa a mamá que había comenzado a ruborizarse. Hitoshi sonrió abiertamente y luego me volvió a mirar.

Bueno, ya que sabes el secreto de tu madre, me encantaría poder pasar un buen rato con mi futura familia.

Lo miré extrañada.

—¿Te apetece venir a dar una vuelta con nosotros?- preguntó mamá

—Claro. Pero si no os importa en otro momento- respondí- Estoy un poco cansada del viaje.

—Si quieres nos quedamos aquí, contigo

—¡No! De verdad, no quiero estropear vuestros planes-exclamé- Además si os quedáis aquí solo os aburriréis. La noche es joven, así que disfrutadla- le guiñe el ojo a mamá- Yo me pienso dar una ducha, y meterme directa en la cama.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí —Pasároslo bien—

Mamá se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla. —Si necesitas algo, me llamas ¿de acuerdo?- musitó mientras sentía como me susurraba en el oído "Gracias" y me abrazaba más fuerte.

Se separó de mí y luego observé como salía de la casa seguida de aquel hombre, el cual me ofreció una agradable sonrisa.

Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, me deslicé hasta el suelo y sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Ahora que me encontraba sola, podía ahogar la gran pena que tenía en mi corazón, además del gran vacío que sentía. No un vacío de soledad, más bien uno de tristeza.

Me había jurado que volvería a reunir a mis padres costase lo que costase, pero había fracasado en el intento. Acababa de entregar a mi madre a ese hombre. _¿Dónde estaba la Sakura egoísta en estos momentos?..._

Sinceramente no sé si había desaparecido para siempre, o sólo por un tiempo, pero creo que ya era hora de madurar. De no sólo buscar mi propia felicidad, sino también la felicidad de aquellas personas que me importaban, como mamá o papá. Y sinceramente…la felicidad de ellos se encontraba con otras personas.

Me levanté del suelo limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que se habían deslizado por mi mejilla, y me prometí a mi misma que a partir de ahora lo mejor sería darle una oportunidad a la Víbora y a ese tal Hitoshi…todo por la felicidad de mis padres.

_Sí, Esta sería la nueva etapa de mi vida. Aprendería a sonreír aunque quisiera llorar._

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación en busca de ropa para ponerme después de ducharme, y después de recorrer todos los rincones de la casa, encontré el cuarto de baño.

Dejé las ropas encima del WC y abrí el grifo del agua caliente mientras el vapor comenzaba a empapar los cristales del espejo. Comencé a quitarme la camiseta, pero en ese momento escuché un extraño ruido.

—¿Mama?- grité esperando alguna respuesta…pero no la hubo.

Me deshice de la camiseta y me quedé únicamente con el sujetador. Quité un poco el vapor impregnado en el espejo y me miré en él. Seguía teniendo los ojos tristes y un poco llorosos, me los refregué un poco y luego sonreí a mi reflejo.

Empecé a desabrocharme el cinturón y luego el pantalón y justo cuando me iba a deshacer de él la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió estrepitosamente. Me giré rápidamente y observé el extraño inquilino que se encontraba tras la puerta. Un chico… y no me equivocaría si dijera que era idéntico a Syaoran —sólo que tenía los ojos azules— que me miraba de pies a cabeza totalmente anonadado y ruborizado. Sentí como toda la sangre se me agolpaba en la cara y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar y taparme como buenamente pude. Entonces la puerta volvió a cerrarse abruptamente.

Me quedé sin saber que hacer durante varios segundos, asustada por no saber si era un error que había cometido mi imaginación al encontrarle parecido con Syaoran, por estar completamente obsesionada, o por el simple hecho de que pudiese ser algún depravado que se había colado en la casa. En cualquier caso, era un tío, yo estaba medio desnuda y lo peor ¡Estábamos solos en mi casa!

Me vestí rápidamente, cogí la escobilla del WC y me dispuse a enfrentar a lo que fuese que había visto, rogando por que tan sólo hubiese sido un falso producto de mi imaginación y de mi repentina obsesión con mi hermanastro.

Me adentré entre las sombras de la casa con la escobilla como mi única defensa. Me dirigí hasta el salón e intentando tragar saliva observé entre los rincones que separaban los sofás.

Me di la vuelta y…

_Todo pasó muy rápido. _

Grité como nunca antes lo había hecho. El extraño en un intento por callarme tropezó con un cojín con tan mala suerte que el impulso nos hizo caer a los dos uno encima del otro…para concretar, él encima de mí.

Cuando volví a tener conciencia y dejé de quejarme por el tortazo que me había metido contra el suelo, abrí los ojos y me topé con dos orbes azules igual de sorprendidos que los míos.

—"Ta shi shei?"...- preguntó en un idioma que no pude entender muy bien mientras me quedaba igual de helada- "Wo jiào Zhang Jiang shen"…

Esto era el colmo. Tenía a un completo desconocido encima mía, con un parecido realmente idéntico a mi hermanastro, y para colmo hablándome en un idioma que ni entendía.

Grité ¡Mamá¡Papá! e incluso hasta ¡Syaoran! Y fue entonces cuando me quedé más sorprendida que nunca…

— ¿Conoces a Syaoran?- expresó como si de repente por un poder divino pudiese entenderlo.

En ese mismo instante en el que estaba a punto de convertirme en una piedra de la impresión, la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió entrando tras sí Hitoshi y mi madre con cara de ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? El extraño chico se retiró avergonzado y yo me levanté y me dirigí corriendo a los brazos de mi madre.

—¡Mamá, ese loco quería violarme!- grité aún alterada.

—Nada es lo que parece, Nadeshiko. ¡De verdad!- exclamó abochornado el chico clon de mi hermanastro.

—¿Ah no¡Se puede saber entonces que estabas haciendo encima mía!- vociferé plantándole cara.

—Bueno, chicos…calmaros- dijo pacífico Hitoshi- Todo esto es un malentendido¿no Nadeshiko?

—S-si- sonrió nerviosa mi madre, mientras me giraba para contemplarla a la cara- Bueno es que, quizás no te lo he contado…todo.

Me separé un poco de ella, y me crucé de brazos.

—Desembucha, pues…

—Bueno a ver… Recuerdas que en el coche me preguntaste ¿como sabía lo de Syaoran?

Asentí.

—Pues…resulta que todos lo conocemos…de hecho es el hermano gemelo de Jiang Shen…

Me giré para mirarlo aún con los brazos cruzados. La verdad no sabía que Syaoran tuviese un hermano gemelo. Aunque ahora comprendo que el parecido no había sido una mala jugada de mi imaginación.

—Y…-continuó con algo de dificultad.

—¿Algo más?...

Tragó saliva y entonces soltó la mayor insensatez que jamás había escuchado en mi vida.

—Hitoshi es su padre…

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Notas de la-sakurita: **__Hellosssssss!!! Bueno, bueno, bueno…Espero que no estéis pensando ¿Qué se toma esta, para complicar tanto las cosas? XDD Para disolver vuestras dudas…Nadaaaaa!! Echarle la culpa a mí desquiciada imaginación que últimamente está bastante loca y morbosilla! Creo que antes de nada debería pedir millones de disculpas por el enorme retraso de este capitulo. Sí, lo siento. Pero durante este tiempo me han pasado miles de cosas y bueno, mis musas, mis ánimos y mis ganas de escribir se fueron por el retrete, pero no quiero importunar ahora con mis problemillas, así que lo importante es hablar del capitulo. _

_Bueno como veis, el viaje a Hong Kong se le está complicando más de la cuenta a nuestra Saku, y eso que ella pensaba que con eso se iba a distanciar de sus problemas. Pobre ilusa…XD. Como habréis comprobado ya no sólo son problemillas con su "supuesta repentina obsesión" con Syaoran… ¿qué por cierto os estaréis preguntando quien era la guarrilla que devoraba con los ojos a nuestro Syao? Jummm…pronto lo sabréis. Pero no creo que Saku haga muchas migas con ella, y más por la forma en la que ha visto mirar a su querido hermanito XD aunque ahora para colmo parece que no tiene uno sólo, si no que también tiene uno de ojitos azules Mmm…quien lean Tsubasa Chronicle me entenderán jojojo! En estos momentos creo que Sakura se estará muriendo por tener unos padres que han intercambiado las parejas con otra familia XD Yo me descojono! En fin, que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y en cuanto a los reviews, para no alargar más esto (que se va a convertir en el Quijote) __**en el perfil os dejo la dirección**__ de mi blog __**donde os pondré la contestación de los reviews y os dejo la música que me ha inspirado en este capítulo. **_

_**Muchos besitos y dejad reviews!!! **_


	6. Cap VI: Una amarga celebración

**Viviendo una Utopía**

_**Historia de**__: la-sakurita (a excepción de los personajes que son de las queridas CLAMP)_

_**Summary: **__No por evitar a los hombres, pude evitar al amor. Como siempre acabé cayendo en sus redes. Y si una vez me enamoré profundamente y sufrí…este amor me hará sufrir mucho más, pues la locura más grande que puede realizar una persona que le ha dado en parte, la espalda al amor, es enamorarse de la persona menos indicada…su hermanastro_

………………..

"_Me siento sola aunque extrañamente nunca lo haya estado…"_

**Capítulo VI: Una amarga celebración.**

Hay veces que te das cuenta que en tu vida cada cosa que te ocurre es mucho peor que la anterior, que todo y todos se alían en contra tuya y es cuando compruebas que el mundo que te rodea se convierte en algo peor que el propio inframundo.

Mi mente en estos momentos probablemente se haya convertido en el más temible de los purgatorios, sobretodo porque noto como en mi cabeza, las mismas palabras que pronunció mi madre hace apenas unos segundos, me taladran el cerebro convirtiéndose en un eco infinito.

Intento comprenderlas, pero me es imposible.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué de entre cinco millones de habitantes que existen en China, tuvo que enamorarse precisamente del padre de Syaoran?

_¿Es que acaso Cupido intentaba amargarme la existencia, lanzando flechitas de amor a nuestros padres para que todo quedase en familia? _

La verdad que cada día que pasa, las cosas se ponen más difíciles y lo veo todo más negro. En poco tiempo he pasado de ser hija única a tener dos hermanastros, y de tener dos padres separados a tener cuatro que resultan ser las parejas intercambiadas de la combinación más extraña que he visto en mi vida.

Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más me jode, no es el tremendo cambalache que está dándose en esta familia, sino el comprobar que mis padres no han tenido ni siquiera la delicadeza de contarme lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué pasa?.. ¿Es que están tan cegados con sus nuevos amores que ya ni siquiera soy importante para ellos?... Aunque bueno¿Y _Syaoran_?...

Se supone que conocía a mi madre… ¿Por qué nunca me lo contó¿Por qué nunca abrió su corazón conmigo para decirme que tenía un hermano gemelo?

_¡Joder, es que no lo entiendo!_

Durante estos meses, he estado viviendo con personas a las que creía conocer algo, pero me doy cuenta que ni mi Padre es como yo pensaba, ni Syaoran.

_Aunque con este último no es que se pueda prever mucho siendo tan imprevisible como es. De hecho podría afirmar con certeza que cuanto más intento conocerlo menos sé sobre él. _

En apenas escasos segundos mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de pequeñas gotas cristalinas. Sentía rabia, dolor, impotencia…y una acumulación de sentimientos entremezclados que se me aglutinaban en el pecho y que querían explotar dentro de mí.

—Cariño… ¿te encuentras bien?- musito mi madre mientras acercaba una mano a mi rostro para alentarme. Pero cuando sentí el suave roce de su mano sobre mi mejilla, bajé de mi nube de tormentos para sentir en mi propia piel el verdadero infierno. Me separé rápidamente de ella y la observé con cierta decepción a los ojos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi respuesta intentó decir algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño estaba hecho. Le di la espalda y como alma que se lleva el diablo comencé a correr escaleras arriba, mientras lo único que quedó de mí en esa habitación fue una ligera brisa que acabó esfumándose con el tiempo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y cuando llegué abrí la puerta abruptamente y la cerré de la misma manera. Una vez adentro me tiré prácticamente en plancha a mi cama.

Con la cabeza entre mis brazos, tan sólo mis sollozos y la suave brisa nocturna que entraba a través de la ventana junto con pequeñas gotitas de lluvia, eran los únicos que me acompañaban en aquella habitación donde imperaba el silencio.

Estrujé mi cara sobre uno de los cojines, y lloré. Lloré para ahogar la pena tan grande que invadía mi corazón, para que desapareciera esta sensación de vacío, de soledad. Lloré porque ahora más que nunca me sentía incomprendida, sola en un mundo oscuro, donde probablemente la luz fuese mi mayor guía, mi mayor vigorizador, pero todavía pese a mis ridículos intentos, no había podido alcanzarla.

Sí parece estúpido, pero me sentía como aquellos hombres encadenados dentro de aquella cueva de la que hablaba _Platón_ en su famoso _Mito de la Caverna._ Presos y sin luz viviendo durante todas sus vidas en un mundo de penumbras y oscuridad, sin conocer más que eso. _P_or que a decir verdad, hasta el momento mi vida podría resumirse en una condena donde sólo imperaba la soledad y el sufrimiento.

_¿Cuándo llegaría esa luz cegadora que lograse hacer desaparecer esa oscuridad que hasta ahora había estado presente durante toda mi vida?..._

Me retorcí entre las sábanas y cuando mis sollozos se apaciguaron escuché como la puerta de mi habitación se abría lentamente produciendo un pequeño crujido y luego volvía a cerrarse. No tenía la intención de girarme para comprobar quien era, así que ni me inmuté.

—Sakura…

Escuché sobre mi espalda la voz apaciguada de mi madre mientras percibía sus lentos pasos sobre la moqueta, acercándose hasta donde yo me encontraba. Se agachó junto a la cama y con cuidado empezó a acariciarme el cabello, mientras yo me deshacía en llanto de nuevo.

—Lo siento cariño…- dijo mi madre en un hilo de voz- Yo no quise hacerte daño con todo esto. Perdóname- hubo un silencio- Sé que te estarás preguntando ¿Por qué precisamente con Hitoshi?, pero déjame decirte que no todo es como parece.

Escuché atentamente mientras intentaba calmar mi llanto.

—Cuando tu padre y yo…-continuó mientras la voz se le quebraba- comprendimos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer para no seguir haciéndonos daño mutuamente era separarnos, nos prometimos que cuando encontrásemos a la persona que nos volviese a hacer feliz seríamos los primeros en enterarnos- suspiró- No sabes…no sabes lo culpable que me sentí cuando me di cuenta de que os había perdido a los dos.

Sentí como el nudo en la garganta se hacía más doloroso cuando me giré para ver a mamá y comprobé como dolorosas lágrimas caían silenciosas por sus ojos cerrados mientras recordaba algo no muy agradable para ella. Entonces me sentí muy pequeña.

—Nunca dejé de querer a tu padre, y si me vine a vivir a Hong Kong fue para no hacerle más daño, para que pudiese empezar una nueva vida sin tener una parte de un pasado doloroso cerca de él –gimió- pero cuando me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba, de que toda mi vida había sido un caos desde que lo dejamos… e intenté reparar mi error, ya era demasiado tarde…

_Mamá… Jamás te había visto así. Siempre había pensado que a ninguno de los dos os había importado lo suficiente vuestra relación, que no había demasiado amor…pero quizás me equivoqué. _

—Recibí una llamada de tu padre y me confirmó mi mayor temor…Había encontrado a otra persona. ¡No sabes cuanto me arrepentí de haberme alejado de él!- lloró con más fuerza y más que nunca sentí ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que estaba con ella, pero se limpió las lágrimas y continuó más calmada- Quedamos en vernos y me presentó a Ieran. Me prometí a mi misma ser fuerte y aparentar que estaba feliz por él, aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo de tristeza, pero entonces fue allí cuando conocí a Hitoshi. Estaba allí por los mismos motivos que yo. Y…supongo que durante aquel tiempo fue mi bálsamo. Estábamos pasando por lo mismo y bueno...una simple amistad basada en el cariño y en el apoyo, se convirtió con el tiempo en algo más fuerte.

Me quedé observándola durante todo el tiempo, sus gestos, su mirada me daban a entender que lo había pasado realmente mal y que Hitoshi no había sido un capricho, ni un intercambio de parejas entre mis padres, las cosas habían pasado por motivos muy diferentes. Unos motivos en los que el destino estaba implicado más que nunca.

¡Qué tonta había sido…!

¿Cómo podía haber renegado durante todo este tiempo de la felicidad de mis padres? Lo había hecho con Ieran todo este tiempo y ahora lo estaba haciendo con Hitoshi. Actuando de la manera más desconsiderada con ellos cuando sólo habían hecho felices a las personas que más quiero en este mundo.

—Mama yo…- intenté decir algo pero mi madre me puso el dedo en la boca y negó con la cabeza pidiéndome que no dijese nada.

—Escúchame, lo he hablado con Hitoshi antes y sabes que mi prioridad en la vida es que tú seas feliz, sin importar lo demás…

Fruncí el ceño sin entender muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo y continué escuchándola.

—Por eso, he decidido que si tú no estás conforme con nuestra relación…-miró al suelo con amargura- lo dejaré…

_¡Qué!_

Abrí los ojos sin entender porque demonios estaba sacrificando su propia felicidad por la mía. Yo era su hija, sí, pero eso no me daba ningún derecho para acabar con la felicidad que durante tiempo había perdido, por un simple capricho mío.

_¡NO¡Jamás!_

Intenté protestar, pero todo se quedó en el aire cuando observé como la puerta se abría y tras de sí aparecieron Hitoshi y Jiang Shen.

—Nadeshiko…-musitó Hitoshi. Mi madre asintió entendiendo lo que quería decirle, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla y confirmándome que volvería en unos minutos.

Sentí como la sangre se me helaba cuando vi la sonrisa de preocupación de Hitoshi y a mi madre desaparecer por la puerta. Enredé los dedos en mi flequillo y durante escasos segundos me pregunté si sería capaz de arruinar la felicidad de la persona que me había dado la vida. La misma mujer que me estaba demostrando que yo era más importante para ella que cualquier otra persona.

¡_No!...No lo iba a permitir. _

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la planta de abajo sin hacer mucho ruido. Entonces escuché la voz de mi madre que se despedía de Hitoshi y Jiang Shen, me escondí y los observé a hurtadillas.

Observé a mi madre con su rostro de preocupación, observé a Hitoshi que se mantenía con aquella sonrisa de resignación frente a ella, y observé a Jiang Shen que extrañamente parecía haber notado mi presencia y me miraba a través de sus ojos celestes con una gran pesadumbre.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes Hitoshi y…- musitó mamá con tristeza mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada- sabes que mi hija es lo que más me importa.

Hitoshi asintió en silencio, y llevó una de sus manos al hombro de mamá.

—No te preocupes. Yo…te entiendo perfectamente- manifestó- Si es lo que quieres…

—¡No!- grité con fuerza mientras salía de mi escondite y me convertía en el centro de atención para todos los que allí se encontraban.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

Me acerqué hasta mamá y observé como todos me miraban con sorpresa.

—No quiero que lo dejéis…- mascullé- ¡No por mi culpa!

Miré a mamá que me contemplaba con los ojos brillantes y desorbitados.

—Sé que Hitoshi es muy importante para ti y que tu lo eres para él- suspiré- y sería muy desconsiderado y muy egoísta por mi parte decidir con quien tienes que compartir tu felicidad.

—Cariño… todas las madres desean que sus hijos sean felices, y yo…no me sentiría capaz de tener una relación con alguien, si tú vas a salir perjudicada de nuevo- afirmó mamá.

—No mamá. Has estado mucho tiempo en la penumbra sin nadie a tu lado, más que Hitoshi- musité- Habéis pasado todos los malos momentos juntos, apoyándoos uno a otro y luchando por seguir adelante con vuestras vidas y déjame decirte que yo, soy la que menos tiene que opinar sobre tu relación con él.

Sonreí.

—Entiendo que lo único que quieres es que las personas que amas sean felices…pero ¿qué pasa con tu felicidad? Es que acaso¿Siempre vas a estar sacrificándola por la de los demás?- suspiré- No. Hay veces que una tiene que ser egoísta y olvidarse un poco de lo que dirán los demás. Y esta…es tu oportunidad, mamá.

Los verdosos ojos de mi madre comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sólo que esta vez no precisamente por tristeza. Luego me acunó entre sus brazos transmitiéndome con su calor, lo agradecida que estaba.

Yo en ese momento comprendí que la felicidad puede ser efímera, que pueden abundar en tu vida más momentos de soledad que de alegría, pero siempre…siempre puedes volver a recuperarla, tan solo hay que saber esperar a que llegue esa ocasión y si ves que es la que siempre has estado esperando, no dejarla escapar.

—Muchas gracias, cariño- susurró mamá

Me regocijé entre sus brazos y observé como detrás de ella se encontraba Hitoshi dedicándome una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Quizás antes hubiese sido un poco egoísta, pero creo que de los fallos se aprende. Y creo que es hora de empezar una nueva etapa en mi vida. Ahora más que nunca comprendo esa frase que mamá tantas veces me ha dicho Seré feliz, mientras tú lo seas , porque en estos momentos soy feliz por ella.

…………………………

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente con el tema de la mudanza de Hitoshi y Jiang Shen, aunque sinceramente estos cambios de hogar llegan a convertirse en una pesadez hasta para los que no se mudan. Pero en estos días en los que la casa se encuentra patas arriba con miles de cajas amontonándose por los rincones, me he dado cuenta de que hay algo distinto que la envuelve.

Quizás como un toque de más felicidad dentro de ella, aunque… es obvio. Mamá reboza de alegría con eso de que su vida acaba de dar un cambio radical, y también por que por fin su relación con Hitoshi se ha formalizado de una buena vez.

Sí, ya no se encuentra en clandestinidad como antes, ni hay hijas egoístas en contra. De hecho ya es oficial hasta para mi padre, el cual se alegró tanto por mamá cuando se enteró, que estuvo a punto de plantarse en Hong Kong en el primer vuelo para felicitarla en persona. A ella y por supuesto a Hitoshi.

Lo que me resulta raro es que ni a él ni a Ieran les haya importado que sus antiguas parejas estén ahora con sus ex.

Es que suena tan raro intentar explicar el tremendo lío de relaciones de mi familia que podría compararse con un trabalenguas y este último sería hasta más fácil.

Pero sinceramente…no puedo quejarme. Por segunda vez en mi vida, vuelvo a ver a mis padres felices y bueno…siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana. Lo que no me esperaba es que de un día para otro pasase a tener dos hermanastros gemelos a cual más extraño, porque Syaoran podría ser un caso perdido, pero Jiang Shen es que era el colmo de la timidez.

En estos últimos días apenas ha cruzado una palabra conmigo y… no sé, cada vez que le miro, le sonrío o algo por el estilo, su cara pasa en apenas escasos segundos por todas las tonalidades rojas que se conocen, como si se sintiese abochornado por algo.

Quizás por la forma en la que nos conocimos_ —que hay que decir que no fue la más apropiada— _pero siendo hermano de Syaoran, me resulta extraño que sean gemelos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, tan opuestos.

Es como si ambos formasen una especie de _Yin y Yang_. Por un lado esta la parte celestial y tímida de Jiang Shen, y por otro lado la parte macarra y desvergonzada de Syaoran.

Aunque para evitar malos rollos y que me ponga enferma prefiero no hablar de esta última. Ya tendré tiempo de pedirle explicaciones cuando regrese a casa.

Dos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, me sacaron de mi embelesamiento y me giré para comprobar de quien era la sombra que asomaba por las rendijas de ésta.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que no era ni más ni menos que Jiang Shen, el cual miraba hacia el suelo con el rostro ruborizado mientras se estrujaba nerviosamente las manos.

—¿Pasa algo?- pregunté mientras me levantaba de la silla que había colocado junto a la ventana para contemplar tranquilamente el paisaje iluminado que nos rodeaba.

—N-Nadeshiko, me dijo que cuando estuvieses preparada bajases al salón.

Asentí- De acuerdo, termino de vestirme y enseguida bajo- le sonreí- Muchas gracias.

—No fue n-nada- expresó con una voz ronca mientras salía de la habitación como una ráfaga de viento.

_¡Qué chico más raro! _

Volví a echar un rápido vistazo a aquel maravilloso atardecer que podía contemplarse desde mi ventana, y por un momento me acordé de Tomoyo. Recuerdo que meses y semanas atrás, me estuvo contando y repitiendo su magnifica experiencia en Inglaterra cuando estuvo visitando a Eriol por las vacaciones de navidad.

Supongo que tiene que ser estupendo pasear por las calles de la ciudad con la persona que amas, y sentarte en un banco mientras observáis como el día se despide de ti y te saluda la noche.

Cerré los ojos para imaginármelo y me sentí tan bien.

Un paseo, un abrazo, un beso, los ojos brillantes de Syaoran observándome con ternura…

…

Un momento. ¿Por qué demonios tiene que aparecer él hasta en mis sueños¡Que pesado!

Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de los restos de lo que se suponía que iba a ser una hermosa utopía, y ya sin más preliminares me dispuse a vestirme.

Cuando estuve lista, me dispuse a bajar las escaleras, pero antes de ello me detuve al escuchar un pequeño ruido en la habitación de Jiang Shen.

Me acerqué hasta la puerta que estaba entreabierta, asomé la cabeza y lo vi. Así de espaldas era tan parecido a Syaoran…

_¡Joder, otra vez desvariando!_

Me maldije a mi misma, por estar todo el tiempo pensando en lo que no tenía que estar pensando y supongo que no fui tan silenciosa como me esperaba, ya que cuando volví a mirar a Jiang Shen lo vi mirándome sorprendido por mi intrusión.

Sonreí nerviosa.

—Lo siento. No quería espiarte ni nada por el estilo- expresé- Es que escuché ruido y quise saber de que se trataba- Volví a sonreír.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Sólo estaba deshaciéndome de cosas sin importancia- dijo con una voz que no expresaba sentimiento alguno.

Observé el papel que tenía en la mano y como este iba a parar con furia a una pequeña papelera que tenía cerca de él, deshaciéndose en cuatro pequeños trozos que Jiang Shen tapó luego con otros papeles del fondo.

—Creo que ya es hora de bajar. Te están esperando- expresó mientras pasaba justo por al lado mío y salía de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Lo contemplé durante los apenas diez segundos que estuvo a mi alcance antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, pero fueron suficiente para darme cuenta de que le ocurría algo.

Por primera vez en toda la semana me había hablado sin tartamudear, y con más palabras que simples monosílabos. Me detuve durante varios segundos pensando en que podría haber pasado, pero lo único que se me reflejó en la mente como posible problema, quizás podía ser solucionado si entraba en la habitación y bicheaba que era lo que había tirado con tanto desprecio a la basura.

Sé que no esta bien cotillear en las cosas de los demás, y que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero esto era fundamental.

Eché un vistazo en rededor mío y sigilosamente abrí la puerta hacia el posible misterio. Cuando ya estuve dentro, cerré de forma silenciosa la puerta y examiné la habitación, la cual cabe decir que estaba mucho más ordenada que la mía a pesar de las pocas cosas que había.

Sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, me acerqué vacilante hasta "el lugar del crimen", rebusqué un poco y cuando encontré algo, se me encogió el corazón.

Entre mis manos se encontraban pedazos de una fotografía, en la que los protagonistas eran Syaoran y Jiang Shen los cuales abrazaban a una chica rubia que…

Que si no me equivoco¿era la que estaba en el aeropuerto con Syaoran¿La zorra?

Pero… ¡Qué significaba todo esto!

¿Qué relación tenían Syaoran y la chica esa? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué…Jiang Shen rompería una foto de su hermano?

Miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, buscando una respuesta…y las tendrían.

Estaba segura que removería cielo y tierra para descubrir que es lo que estaba pasando aquí. Así que guarde los trozos de fotografía en un bolsillo y ahora sí me dispuse a buscar las explicaciones de todo esto.

Seguramente a Jiang Shen no le siente bien que haya rebuscado en sus cosas, posiblemente me dirá que son cosas que no me importan y que no me meta en sus asuntos, pero ¡NO! Este es un asunto que me implica a mí también aunque no tenga nada que ver.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí al salón para hablar con Jiang Shen. Estaba apoyado en la pared con la vista fija en el suelo, pero cuando me vio aparecer por la habitación se dio cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien.

—Jiang Shen, tengo que hablar contigo…- musité

—¿Por qué no lo dejas para otro momento, y disfrutas de la sorpresa?- exclamó alegremente mamá, haciendo que dirigiese la mirada hacia ella y los inquilinos que ocupaban la habitación, los cuales no resultaron ser tan desconocidos.

—¿Papá¿Ieran?

—Hola- expresaron con una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- pregunté con desconcierto.

—Bueno, es que dio la casualidad de que tuve una conferencia por aquí cerca y ya que estábamos, pues… decidimos haceros una visita.

—No le escuches…-musitó Ieran- Estaba que se subía por las paredes queriendo venir para felicitar a tu madre y a Hitoshi…y bueno a ti también, que por cierto mañana es tu cumple¿no?

Ups, creedme cuando os diga que lo había olvidado. He estado últimamente tan metida en los problemas de los que me rodean, que ya ni siquiera me acordaba del día que cumplo dieciocho años, el dichoso día que supuestamente todos dicen que debe ser el más especial.

—Bueno, por eso también hemos venido…- sonrió avergonzado papá

—Me alegro de que estéis todos aquí- sonreí- Por cierto¿Dónde esta…Syaoran?- miré hacia todos lados.

—El no ha venido.

Esas cuatro palabras se me quedaron grabadas con fuego en la cabeza y noté el mismo dolor que se sentiría si alguien te abriese el pecho, agarrase con sus manos fuertemente tu corazón y lo oprimiese con gran violencia. Entonces me pregunté ¿Qué otra cosa más importante tendría que hacer Syaoran para no venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños?

—¿Por qué?

—Tenía cosas que hacer. Desde hace unos días no para en casa, y como tampoco nos cuenta nada pues…-respondió Ieran- pero no te preocupes, le dejé un mensaje para advertirle que esta noche era tu cumpleaños. Así no se le olvidará felicitarte- rió

Bajé la mirada, y me juré a mi misma que si en este mismo instante lo hubiese tenido en frente, le habría dado menuda patada en los huevos que se hubiese quedado infértil para toda su vida.

¡_Menudo Idiota!_

—_­_Bueno, no se hable más… ¿A qué restaurante nos vamos?- exclamó Hitoshi- No podemos dejar que Sakura cumpla los años en un bar de mala muerte. Tiene que ser especial.

Suspiré asqueada. Ni que en estos momentos me importase mucho la comida o el restaurante al que íbamos a ir.

¡Menudo cumpleaños me esperaba, y ni siquiera había empezado!...

…………………………………………………..

—¿Qué van a pedir los señores?- preguntó una señora vestida con ropas chinas, mientras esperaba que todos decidiesen sus respectivos platos.

—Yo creo que me pediré el _Babao Fan_- musitó mamá mientras observaba la carta del menú.

—Yo me pediré lo mismo- exclamó Ieran

—¿Y tu que vas a pedirte Sakura?

Eh!

Desperté de mi embobamiento mental- ¿Yo?...Mmm-miré la carta y elegí lo primero que pillé ¡Cómo si me importase mucho ahora lo que iba a engullir!- _Una salsa XO_

—¿Y tú Jiang Shen?...

Dirigí la mirada hacia el aludido y comprobé que tampoco estaba muy metido en la conversación.

—Um, no tengo mucha hambre…-respondió con apatía

—Aunque no tengas mucha hambre, tienes que comer algo. ¡Que te estás quedando en los huesos!- exclamó Ieran

—¡Qué exagerada eres, madre!- chasqueó la lengua Jiang Shen

—No soy exagerada, tan sólo me preocupo por ti. No quiero verte hecho un esqueleto¿te estas enterando?

—Sí, vale. ¡Joder! Me pediré _yúntūn- _exclamó- ¿Te quedas ya más tranquila?- suspiró mientras volvía a perderse en su nube de pensamientos.

Está claro que necesitas ya una novia, porque menudo carácter que tienes hoy- musitó Ieran recibiendo una insonora maldición por parte de Jiang Shen.

—Bueno cambiando de tema… ¿Has ligado mucho aquí en Hong Kong, Sakura?- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

A veces me pregunto… ¿Qué se toma esta mujer todos los días, para estar a todas horas parloteando sin parar?

—No…la verdad es que no- tomé un sorbo del refresco.

—¡Vaya!- dijo desilusionada- ¡menudos sosos que estáis hechos los dos!

Sonreí falsamente, intentando no darle mucha importancia al tema, si no quería quedarme escuchándola toda la noche sobre lo mismo. Porque Ieran era de esas personas que como le dieras un poco de conversación, ya no paraba.

—Tenéis que tomar ejemplo de Syaoran…

Fue entonces, cuando escuché la palabra Syaoran salir por la boca de mi madrastra, cuando me di cuenta que la conversación se estaba poniendo bastante interesante.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?- preguntó Hitoshi.

—Bueno, no lo sabemos con certeza, pero Fujitaka y yo sospechamos que está saliendo con una chica…

Plaf! El sonido de mi tenedor al chocar con el suelo, hizo que todos los presentes en aquella mesa observasen la palidez que asomó en mi rostro durante unos cuantos minutos. En un instante, la sangre dejo de fluir hacia mi cerebro, y en mi corazón se formó un nudo de arterias que me estaban impidiendo respirar con normalidad. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo observada, recogí el tenedor rápidamente e intenté disimular lo mejor que pude.

—Ah, pues que bien ¿no?- musité

—Pues sí. Desde que llegamos a la casa, le noté cierto brillito en los ojos, pero no sabía de que se trataba, hasta que el otro día vino a casa una muchacha muy linda… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¿Sally?- respondió Papá.

—Si, eso Sally. La verdad que era muy… Oye ¿Te ocurre algo Jiang Shen?

Observé a Jiang Shen. Estaba muy serio, con el ceño fruncido, y no paraba de estrujar con las manos la servilleta.

—No me pasa nada- se levantó de la silla- Voy a salir un poco afuera, necesito aire- y se fue.

—¿Qué le pasa?- exclamó Hitoshi preocupado mientras Ieran negaba con la cabeza.

—Voy a…-susurré dando a entender que iba a acompañar a Jiang Shen, me levanté de la mesa e intenté seguir los pasos de mi hermanastro.

Llegué hasta un patio enorme adornado con hermosos árboles, una fuente en el medio y algún que otro banco, los cuales permanecían vacíos. Mire alrededor, para comprobar si existía alguna otra vía de escape, pero no existía.

_¿Dónde demonios se había metido?_

Me di la vuelta derrotada, pero justo en el momento de girarme mis ojos se quedaron fijos en una figura, que era tapada por la fuente con aquella escultura de sirena.

Allí sentado con el rostro preocupado se encontraba Jiang shen.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, hasta que notó mi presencia.

—Si no te importa, me gustaría estar solo-masculló.

—Pues, vas a tenerte que ir a otro sitio, porque yo no pienso moverme de aquí- expresé con firmeza mientras me sentaba justo a su lado en la fría piedra.

Jiang Shen me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego hizo ademán de levantarse, pero yo lo detuve.

—Espera…- le dije mientras lo agarraba por la chaqueta. Él me miró y obedeció.

Por varios segundos mantuvo su mirada fija en mi rostro esperando que dijese algo, pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que no tenía la menor idea de por donde empezar.

Estaba claro, que si no decía algo en ese mismo momento, no iba a descubrir absolutamente nada, así que me armé de valor.

—Sé que me vas a decir que no es de mi incumbencia, pero esta mañana estuve "cotilleando" un poco en tus cosas y…

—Ya lo sabía…

¿Qué?- exclamé sorprendida.

— Me lo imaginé, cuando vi que te estabas tardando mucho…

Me sonrojé- No suelo meterme mucho en los asuntos de los demás…pero me extraño verte tan serio y...

—Sinceramente…Estas aquí ¿Por qué estas preocupada por mi? O ¿Por qué te interesa saber algo acerca de Syaoran?

Sentí como la boca se me secaba en ese mismo instante y me pregunté a mi misma lo que ni yo sabía contestar. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto?

—He visto como se te ponía la cara blanca cuando escuchaste que Syaoran estaba saliendo con otra chica…- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica- Tranquila no importa, si te gusta no tienes porque negarlo, nadie te va a reprochar nada…

—Escucha…- intenté hablar con toda la serenidad del mundo aunque sintiese los nervios a flor de piel- ¡A mi-no-me-gusta-Syaoran!- dije convencida- De hecho, no lo soporto. ¡Es un idiota!

Jiang Shen desvió la mirada hacia el suelo- Pues serás la única que piensa así. Porque sinceramente no se que clase de feromonas tiene, para atraer a todas las tías que se cruzan por su camino.

—A todas no… - pausé y luego aclaré no muy convencida- A mí no…

_Claro Sakura, claro… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir mintiéndote a ti misma? Por supuesto que tú también has comprobado el efecto devastador de las feromonas de Syaoran... ¡y no lo niegues!_

—Pues espero que no te lleguen a afectar nunca. No sabes lo mal parada que puedes salir si sucumbes a sus "encantos".

—¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté desconcertada.

—Nada, sólo que el león no es como lo pintan. Cuando tiene hambre se come lo que primero que pilla, sin importarle de lo que este hecho.

Fruncí el seño, y ahora si que no comprendía nada. ¿Qué me estaba insinuando¿Qué Syaoran se iba con la primera que se le cruzaba por el camino? O era mi imaginación.

—Mira…no conozco mucho a Syaoran, pero creo que estas haciendo un drama de todo esto. ¿Por qué me demuestran tus palabras tanto odio hacia él?...No lo entiendo- susurré- Se supone que es tu hermano ¿no?

Jiang Shen se levantó y fijo su mirada celeste en la mía- Pues pregúntale a él si sabe lo que significa la lealtad de hermano, porque creo que esa palabra y su significado lo desconoce- masculló- por lo menos es lo que me dio a mi a entender cuando se lió con Sally delante de mis narices, sabiendo que yo estaba enamorado de ella.

Me llevé la mano a la boca en señal de espanto, de no creer lo que estaba escuchando. No, no podía ser cierto…sabía que Syaoran era un idiota, pero no me imaginé que lo fuese tanto como para hacerle esa putada a su propio hermano.

¡Joder¿En que cabeza cabe eso? A mi jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza enrollarme con el tío que le gustase a mi hermana, prima o mejor amiga ni por muy desesperada que pudiese estar, más que nada por respeto y por ética.

—Ah, por cierto- declaró Jiang shen haciendo que saliese del trance en el que estaba metida- No esperes que te vaya a llamar para felicitarte. De seguro ahora que está sólo en casa, tendrá muchas cosas "importantes" que hacer.

Y con pasos lentos por donde vino…se fue, dejándome aturdida en un mar infinito de dudas— de las que posiblemente no saldría durante un largo periodo de tiempo— y con un dolor amargo e inexplicable en el corazón…

_¿Sería verdad todo lo que Jiang Shen me había dicho?... _

……………………….

**Notas autora:** Wolassssss!!! Bueno volví, si, con un retraso enorme, MIL PERDONESSS…XSSS pero últimamente no tengo vida. Cuando no es la universidad es la inspiración, que en este capítulo la verdad que se me fue tremendamente, y como ya dije, empecé en la universidad hace apenas tres semanas y cuando no estoy liada con las prácticas, lo estoy con otra cosa. Además ahora me paso toda la semana en casa de mi abuelita y como allí no hay ordenador, hay que joderse! TT ¡QUIERO UN PORTATIL PAPA NOEL!!! A ver si me escucha… y todos felices y contentos XDDD

Bueno respecto al capítulo, la verdad que ahora mismo no se ni que decir porque son las 0.17 de la noche, mañana madrugo y para colmo tengo un catarro en lo alto que no puedo con él. Sólo aclarar que, aunque como veis ha sido un capitulillo de relleno, algo se ha descubierto. Y digo algo…cuando en verdad ha sido bastante. EN primer lugar por fin la madre de Sakura se sinceró con ella, que como veis no lo pasó tan bien con eso de la ruptura con Fujitaka. Que por cierto…. NO SE INTERCAMBIARON LAS PAREJAS XDDD fue todo pura coincidencia…y si sois de los que creéis en la magnifica frase de las Clamp…**Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable**…entonces pensad que Cupido es muy _travieso_ XDDD. Y bueno por fin hizo acto de presencia Jiang Shen. Pobrecito mío, que se ponía nervioso!!! Para los que pensasteis que este chico no hablaba, ya veis que si lo hace!

En fin que espero que os haya gustado y que no me queráis matar por meter más problemas a la historia…yo solo digo que _No todo siempre es lo que parece…_

_Besitos y Dejad reviews!!!!!!_

**PD**: Perdón por mis desvaríos, pero a estas horas no soy persona XDD y en cuanto a los** reviews **los contestaré cuando pueda como siempre en **el Blog**, (la dirección esta en el perfil) si podéis **pasaros** que puse un **video de Sakura y Syaoran** que hice hace bastante tiempo…

Espero que os guste.

**PD2:** A partir de ahora, la historia se pone calentita… XD No digo nada más ¡Lean y ya verán!


	7. Cap VII: En el mismo infierno

-Capítulo VII: En el mismo infierno-

**Viviendo una Utopía**

_**Historia de**__: la-sakurita (a excepción de los personajes que son de las queridas CLAMP)_

_**Summary: **__No por evitar a los hombres, pude evitar al amor. Como siempre acabé cayendo en sus redes. Y si una vez me enamoré profundamente y sufrí…este amor me hará sufrir mucho más, pues la locura más grande que puede realizar una persona que le ha dado en parte, la espalda al amor, es enamorarse de la persona menos indicada…su hermanastro_

_**¡Disfruta y Opina!**_

_¿Por qué dudar, cuanto todo esta tan claro?_

_Porque aún albergo, una mínima esperanza_

**-Capítulo VII: En el mismo infierno-**

—Sí, Tomoyo. Vuelvo esta misma tarde –respondí con fingida ilusión mientras mi amiga contestaba emocionada- Yo también tengo ganas de verte…Claro, mañana si quieres nos vemos…Venga, un besito. Adiós.

Suspiré, mientras observaba la pantalla del móvil, y luego volvía a cerrarlo.

¿Por qué?... ¿por qué a pesar de estar convencida que Syaoran no iba a llamarme, sigo teniendo esperanzas?

Había vuelto a llorar, a pesar de haberme prometido a mí misma no hacerlo de nuevo, y mucho menos si el causante de mis lágrimas era un hombre. Pero por lo visto, no acababa de aprender la lección.

Me había llevado casi toda la madrugada desistiendo de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando impacientemente que el móvil vibrase en cualquier momento.

Había descifrado el color de cada uno de los números del reloj en la oscuridad, e incluso el tintineo de sus manecillas me resonaban en la cabeza como una musiquita interminable. Había abierto y cerrado el móvil un millón de veces sólo para cerciorarme y desilusionarme una vez más, y nada…no ocurría absolutamente nada.

Supongo que al final, Jiang Shen tenía razón.

Suspiré amargamente, eché un vistazo melancólico por la ventana y luego me dirigí al armario abriéndolo de par en par.

Había pasado una semana desde que llegué a Hong Kong y sinceramente pensé que este viaje me ayudaría a distanciarme de mis problemas y lo único que he conseguido es volver con la cabeza más llena de pájaros que cuando llegué. No sabría explicar muy bien el sentimiento tan fuerte que me oprimía el pecho, pero era una mezcla de pena, rabia y desilusión.

Lo peor de todo, es que no comprendía porque me sentía así.

_¿Por qué el idiota de Syaoran ni siquiera se dignó en marcar unos cuantos numeritos? _Bah, no debería importarme

Pero por mucho que lo niegue, me importa y me duele tremendamente.

Continúe metiendo la ropa en la maleta, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente provocando un leve crujido y observé rápidamente al inquilino que apareció tras ésta.

— ¿Estás prepara…?- dijo Jiang Shen sin acabar la frase- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrí los ojos y le miré sorprendida.

—Sí, ¿por que me lo preguntas?

Se quedó callado por varios segundos, y me señaló con el dedo mientras mantenía aquel rictus de preocupación.

— Estás llorando, ¿te ha pasado algo?

Me llevé rápidamente las manos a la cara para limpiar los restos de lágrimas que sin darme cuenta habían caído de mis ojos y negué con la cabeza.

—No me pasa nada, de verdad. Es sólo que me da un poco de pena irme de aquí- contesté con una voz temblorosa y continué recogiendo las cosas sin mirar a Jiang Shen, que aún no se había movido de la misma posición inicial.

—Yo tan sólo venía a decirte, que tus padres te están esperando abajo.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para mirarle y le sonreí de la forma más falsa que me salió en ese momento.

—Gracias- respondí- Diles que en dos minutos estoy allí, tan sólo me falta meter unas cuántas cosas más.

Jiang Shen asintió no muy convencido y desapareció de la habitación, cerrando lentamente la puerta. En el momento en el que la soledad me hizo presa de nuevo, me desplomé sobre el suelo y me quedé allí sentada por varios segundos, apoyé la cabeza sobre la cama y cerré los ojos amargamente, pero entonces…

—Sakura…

Era Jiang Shen de nuevo.

—¿Qué ocurre?- le dije despreocupadamente mientras me mantenía en la misma posición.

Me miró extrañado y luego contestó- Esto, verás…-dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y desviando la mirada- Yo… quería pedirte perdón, por haber estado tan esquivo contigo, estos días…

Levanté la cabeza, lo miré detenidamente —a pesar de que él intentaba evitar mi mirada— y le sonreí levemente.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

—No es porque me cayeses mal, ni nada de eso, es sólo que…-comenzó a sonrojarse- me cuesta un poco socializar con las chicas, y bueno…tú…yo, pues, no tuvimos un buen…comienzo.

—¿Te refieres a que casi me pillas desnuda? ¿Y a que estuve a punto de golpearte porque creía que eras un violador?

—¡Te juro que no tenía ni la menor idea de que ibas a estar allí metida!- dijo realmente preocupado mientras sus mejillas continuaban encendidas- No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido ni nada de eso, porque yo jamás sería capaz de hacer…

—Tranquilo, no pienso eso de ti- sonreí ampliamente ante lo gracioso que me resultaba la situación- Ya sé que no eres como tu hermano…

Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo y la sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro. Jiang Shen pareció haberse quedado mudo por momentos.

—Espero que lo que te dije ayer, no haya cambiado para nada tu opinión respecto a Syaoran.

—Pues sinceramente…—suspiré—…sí que lo ha hecho- respondí sin levantar la mirada- Pero no te preocupes, tú no has tenido la culpa de nada. Tan sólo has sido la mano que me ha desatado la venda que tenía en los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, tenías razón. Ni siquiera me llamó. Pero… ¿sabes que?- me levanté del suelo y terminé de meter unas cuantas cosas más en la maleta- No me importa lo más mínimo, que haga con su vida…- apreté la maleta hacia abajo y corrí la cremallera con dificultad- lo que le dé…la real gana.

—Te aseguro que si lo tuviese delante mía en estos momentos, le pegaría tal puñetazo que…

—Jiang Shen…-le miré- no merece la pena llenarse las manos de mierda por meterlas en la basura, te lo digo por experiencia. Déjalo ir, que el tiempo se encargará de poner a cada uno en su lugar.

Cogí la maleta por el asa y atravesé la puerta mientras Jiang Shen seguía mis movimientos con la mirada. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al salón donde se encontraban todos esperándome.

—¡Menos mal que por fin bajaste!- dijo mi padre mirando su reloj de pulsera- Como no nos demos prisa, al final vamos a perder el avión.

—Perdona papá, es que me daba un poco de pena dejar todo esto- dije con una sonrisa melancólica mientras miraba a mi madre, que comenzó a acercarse con los brazos abiertos.

Dejé la maleta en el suelo y la abracé con fuerza —como si no quisiera dejarla escapar de nuevo— mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello. Sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y no pude evitar que varias lágrimas descendiesen por mis ojos.

—Te voy a echar de menos, cariño- me dijo con una voz temblorosa

—Yo también mamá…

Me separó un poco para mirarnos a la cara y como me imaginé también estaba llorando.

—¡Desde luego, estamos hechas dos magdalenas!- exclamó mi madre, limpiándose las lágrimas y haciendo que ambas nos echásemos a reír- No te preocupes cariño, que la próxima vez que nos veamos será dentro de poco. Te lo prometo.

Sonreí y luego volví a abrazarla fuertemente. Cuando nos separamos, cogí la maleta y me dirigí a Hitoshi para despedirlo con dos besos y luego observé a Jiang Shen que se mantenía al margen. Me acerqué hasta él, le sonreí y repetí el mismo gesto de despedida, haciendo que éste se sonrojase un poco.

—Hasta pronto…- musité y el asintió.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la calle, mientras los mayores se despedían y Jiang Shen se llevaba alguna que otra advertencia de Ieran como _Espero que no me den ninguna queja sobre ti, porque te llevo de las orejas hasta Japón _y yo no pude evitar reírme irónicamente al pensar que desde luego, de sus dos hijos, Jiang Shen no era el que más problemas podría dar.

Salimos a la calle y justo enfrente se encontraba estacionado el taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto. Eché un rápido vistazo en rededor y aspiré el aroma a jazmín que nos rodeaba, miré a mi madre y me dirigí hasta ella para abrazarla por última vez. O bueno…por lo menos hasta la próxima vez.

Luego nos montamos en el taxi, mientras observaba por la ventana lo que iba dejando atrás…

Suspiré amargamente mientras me recostaba en el asiento.

¡Adiós Hong Kong, Hola Infierno!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO

El avión llegó a su destino a las siete de la tarde.

Durante el vuelo, además de contemplar alguna que otra muestra de afecto entre Ieran y mi padre y tener de compañía a una mujer de unos 50 años con unas tremendas ganas de charlar, tuve un breve momento para pensar en lo que se me venía encima.

No tenía ni idea de cual sería mi reacción cuando tuviese a mi hermanastro delante, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no lo iba a volver a mirar con los mismos ojos que al principio.

Respiré profundamente momentos antes de entrar en el taxi, que me llevaría a mi infierno personal y deseé que todo este calvario pasase lo más pronto posible. Lo que no pude soportar fueron los imparables nervios que me carcomían por dentro y que aumentaban en intensidad, a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino.

El mundo se me derrumbó cuando el taxi se estacionó frente a nuestra casa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder controlar el tiempo y volver a Hong Kong donde estaría segura, pero entonces, dos golpecitos en la ventana del coche me hicieron volver a la realidad.

—Sakura, date prisa- dijo Ieran con su habitual voz chillona- ¿O es que quieres quedarte dentro del taxi para siempre?

_Ojalá…_

Salí a duras penas del coche, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me quedé tan quieta como una estatua frente a él. Las manos me sudaban y las piernas me temblaban como dos pilares de gelatina.

_¡Valiente gilipollas estas hecha, Sakura!_

—¿Te pasa algo, Sakura?- dijo mi padre que me observaba desde la puerta de mi casa, junto con Ieran.

Negué con la cabeza, respiré profundamente, cogí la maleta que me esperaba junto al capó del coche y me dirigí con pasos vacilantes a la entrada del inframundo, donde ya podía sentir aquel fuego abrumador y el olor a cenizas.

Metieron la llave en el cerrojo, la giraron lentamente y entonces tras un leve chasquido, la puerta se abrió. Tragué pesado y entré guiada por los pasos de mis padres, como si fuese una completa desconocida.

Dejé la maleta junto a la puerta, observé todo detalladamente como si esperase que algo sucediese, pero mi peor temor salió como espinas punzantes de la boca de mi querida madrastra.

—¡Syaoran!-gritó- ¡Ya estamos en casa!

Seguido de aquellos gritos, lo único que obtuvimos de respuesta fue un silencio que nos envolvió a todos y supuse que de momento estaba a salvo.

— Habrá salido…-afirmó Ieran, después de encogerse de hombros y dejar las llaves encima de la mesita de la entrada.

Resoplé aliviada y decidí que lo mejor era coger mis cosas rápidamente y encerrarme en mi habitación lo antes posible.

Fui a coger la maleta que se encontraba tirada junto a la puerta, pero en ese mismo instante esta última se abrió estrepitosamente apareciendo tras de ella, mi peor pesadilla.

Me mantuve rígida mirando hacia el suelo y lentamente fui levantando la mirada, recorriendo de abajo a arriba la figura que tenía a escasos centímetros, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Sentí sudor frío recorrer mi cuerpo y como el corazón aumentaba de intensidad al contemplar aquellos ojos de color avellana que miraban con la misma estupefacción que los míos.

Mantuvimos la mirada durante unos segundos —que para mí se hicieron eternos— y luego como si aquel contacto me estuviese quemando, me separé bruscamente, alejándome de él.

—¡Syaoran!- exclamó Ieran mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo efusivamente.

—Madre, que tan solo has estado fuera tres días… ¡No hace falta que me ahogues de esa manera!

—Ya deberías de saber como es tu madre, Syaoran- rió papá mientras también se acercaba a saludarlo.

—¿Estás insinuando algo, Fujitaka?- dijo en tono amenazante Ieran mientras se acercaba hasta papá con una mirada burlona.

—¿Yo?...Nada, que eres muy cariñosa- musitó mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la atraía hacía él.

Alcé una ceja, mientras observaba al margen todo el numerito de estupidez que se había formado en apenas escasos segundos. Intenté escabullirme, pero antes de poder hacerlo tenía frente a mí a Syaoran con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el viaje?

Sonreí falsamente y le contesté de forma fría- Estupendamente. ¿Y a ti?, supongo que habrás estado muy ocupado ¿no?

La sonrisa que antes asomaba en el rostro de Syaoran, fue desapareciendo poco a poco, intentó decir algo pero prefirió que el silencio fuera el único que reinara entre nosotros.

Sonreí para mis adentros y justo cuando comenzaba a degustar el sabor de una victoria, una voz tímida y delicada rompió todos mis esquemas.

—¿Syaoran?

—Oh, perdona Sally- dijo acercándose a la puerta- Vamos pasa.

El corazón se me paró de golpe al escuchar aquel nombre y mucho peor, cuando vi al otro fantasma de mis pesadillas convertido en carne y hueso, a tan sólo cuatro pasos de distancia.

Y fue muchísimo peor, porque la tipa vista tan de cerca, era mucho más alta que yo, mucho más guapa, y mucho más zorra.

Vestía una falda vaquera, —que bueno…no sé si podría llamarse falda a eso tan corto— con sus zapatos vaqueros de tacón a juego, y una blusa de color marrón con un enorme escote dejando entrever sus datos personales.

Vamos, la definición exacta de una calientabraguetas… Y si no estoy en lo cierto, que venga Dios y me lo diga.

—Buenas tardes- dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro- Syaoran, ¡que vergüenza!- le susurró a Syaoran mientras se mantenía a su lado.

—Ah, vamos, no pasa nada- le susurró éste- Sally, ya conoces a mi madre y a Fujitaka, que es el padre de Sakura- dijo mientras Ieran y papá contestaban con una sonrisa- Esta es Sakura.

Y dicho eso, se acercaron hasta mí y fue cuando ya no pude aguantar más.

— Hola, yo soy Sally- dijo con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba la mano para que yo la estrechase.

Miré su mano varios segundos, luego la miré a ella y le sonreí de la forma más falsa. Me reí para mis adentros, si la tiparraca pensaba que iba a estrecharle su fina mano con uñas postizas.

—Estoy cansada, si no os importa me voy a mi habitación.

Sin dar más explicaciones me dirigí hacia la maleta —dejando a la tipa con su estúpido saludo todavía en el aire— e intenté salir de aquel lugar contaminado de cursilerías lo más rápido posible, mientras sentía como los ojos de Syaoran seguían detenidamente cada movimiento que realizaba.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, intentando no tropezar con la maleta y hasta que no llegué a mi habitación no me sentí segura. Cerré de un portazo y luego me deslicé por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

¿Qué horrible pesadilla era esta que estaba viviendo?...

Desde luego me hubiese gustado saber, que era aquello que tan mal había hecho a los ojos de Dios, para ser castigada de esta manera tan cruel.

oOoOOoooooOooOOoOOOOOOOOOOooooOoOOOOOOoO

Tal y como le había prometido el día anterior a mi prima, hoy, domingo, volveríamos a vernos después de una larga semana.

Habíamos quedado en el centro comercial de Tomoeda a las cuatro y precisamente hoy, había ocurrido un milagro por mi parte: Había llegado quince minutos antes.

Sin duda alguna, todo un logro para mí, dado que yo no podía presumir de puntual, sino más bien todo lo contrario, pero todo tenía un motivo: Había huido literalmente como un viento helado de mi casa. Todo, con tal de no tener que toparme con el causante de mis problemas de cabeza.

Llegué al lugar de encuentro y dado que todavía era demasiado temprano hasta para la puntual Tomoyo, me dirigí hacia uno de los bancos cercanos y me senté esperando el momento.

Mirando las parejitas felices que paseaban por los alrededores, sentí un gran vacío en el pecho y entonces pensé ¿Cuándo me llegaría el momento de vivir eso y sentir que eres amada por la persona que quieres?

Mi vida hasta ahora en el tema del amor había sido un profundo asco y aunque dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, yo por mi parte deseaba con todas mis fuerzas olvidarme de aquella experiencia tan dolorosa.

Sí, deseaba poder enamorarme de nuevo y sentir esas mariposillas en el estómago cuando tuviera delante a la persona que amara de verdad, tartamudear y sonrojarme hasta parecer un tomate bien maduro, y sobretodo, y lo más importante ser correspondida. Tener a alguien a mi lado que me quiera más que a nadie en el mundo, y poder comprobar como es…un beso de verdad.

Desde luego si tuviese un genio que me cumpliese tres deseos, eso sería lo primero que pediría sin lugar a dudas. Pero…

¡Que pena que los sueños no se hagan realidad!

Suspiré y sin percatarme sentí como unas manos me tapaban los ojos, a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué hace una tardona como tú, llegando tan temprano?- dijo en tono burlón una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

—Tomoyo…-sonreí y me levanté para abrazarla.

—Aunque haya pasado una semana desde entonces, te he echado de menos…- musitó mientras nos separábamos y nos mirábamos a la cara.

—Yo también te he extrañado Tomoyo. Sí supieras la de cosas que han pasado. Mi cabeza un día de estos, te juro que va a reventar.

—¿Más problemas?- alzó la ceja.

Resoplé- Más líos y más quebraderos de cabeza- corregí- Mi vida es una completa novela de la tele.

Tomoyo rió- Bueno que tal si me lo vas contando todo poco a poco ¿Te parece bien si empezamos por un refresco y luego unos billares?

—Me parece perfecto.

oOooOoOoOOOOoooooooooOOoOOOOoooooooo

—¡Qué fuerte, aún no me lo puedo creer!- gritó Tomoyo mientras todo el local se nos quedaba mirando, y yo la moderaba para que no gritase tanto- ¿En serio, que Syaoran se lió con la novia de su hermano?- susurró acercándose a mí

—A ver, no era la novia- corregí mientras intentaba colar torpemente la bola de billar en el agujero- Tan sólo eran amigos, pero Jiang Shen estaba coladísimo por ella.

—Ah- exclamó Tomoyo viendo mi tirada- Bueno, entonces ¿donde está el problema? Si no era la novia, ella era libre de hacer lo que quería ¿no?

—Tomoyo…-le dije mientras la observaba detenidamente- ¿te parecería bien si me hubiera liado con Eriol cuando no erais novios?

Desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros- Hombre, sinceramente no me habría hecho ninguna gracia, pero me hubiera aguantado. Un beso no es cosa de uno, si Eriol no hubiese rechistado pues significaría que a él no le importa ¿no?

—No es el hecho de que a él le importe o no…- contesté poniéndome nerviosa por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación- Te estoy hablando de los principios de la amistad. Joder, si yo supiera que tú estás enamorada del tío con el que me voy a liar, ni en broma te traicionaría. Jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo así.

—¿De verdad?- dijo poniéndome cara de cachorrito- Eres un encanto, Saku. Pero, que tú seas así, no quiere decir, que todo el mundo lo sea.

—Pues eso es lo que te estoy queriendo decir desde hace media hora, que Syaoran es un cabrón.

—No me seas barriobajera- dijo mientras se ponía en posición, lanzaba la bola blanca y metía dos bolas seguidas- Quizás, Syaoran no supiera que su hermano estaba enamorado de ella.

—Si, claro… ahora va a resultar que Syaoran es un santo… ¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderlo tanto?

—¿Por qué te tomas tú este asunto, como algo personal?- recalcó mientras me observaba con una sonrisa triunfadora y yo me quedaba sin palabras-Hasta donde yo sé, Syaoran no te ha hecho nada.

—E-es un idiota-respondí mientras desviaba la mirada

Tomoyo sonrió- A ver si va a resultar, que en el fondo te gusta y todo lo que tienes son puros celos.

—¡Ni de coña!- espeté cruzándome de brazos.

Aunque sinceramente, si no fuera tan capullo, podría considerarse como mi prototipo perfecto de hombre. Además, es mi hermanastro ¡Demasiados líos hay ya en mi familia como para que la cosa se enredase más!

—Bueno, ¿tiras? ¿O esperamos a que nos vea Syaoran y venga a saludarnos?, que por cierto acaba de entrar con una chica.

¡¿Qué?!

Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría de pies a cabeza, observé a Tomoyo y luego dirigí mi mirada a la puerta del local donde lo vi…y lo peor de todo, él me vio a mí.

_¡Mierda, mierda y más que Mierda! ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?_

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, giré la cabeza lo más rápido posible, me dispuse a golpear las bolas de billar mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba a causa de un repentino nerviosismo y recé todas las oraciones que me sabía para que no me hubiese visto y no se acercase hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

Pero una vez más, ni la suerte ni Dios estaba de mi lado, y justo cuando me concentraba para lanzar la bola su voz entró en acción, haciendo que la lanzara fuera de la mesa.

_Estupendo Sakura…_

—Menudo tiro, hermanita- se mofó Syaoran- No sabía que eras tan buena jugando al billar. Yo también quiero aprender, ¿me enseñas?

Expiré y aspiré mientras intentaba relajarme y no ahogarlo allí delante de todo el local, pero tal y como había decidido ignoraría sus comentarios y le ignoraría a él- Tomoyo, nosotras nos íbamos ya ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?, pero si todavía quedan bolas por…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, empujé las bolas con las manos y las metí en los agujeros, solté bruscamente los palos encima de la mesa, luego cogí a Tomoyo de la mano y salí como una bala de allí, dejando por segunda vez a Syaoran con las palabras en la boca.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- exclamó Tomoyo una vez que habíamos salido del local, mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por mí.

Me paré en seco- ¿Qué que me pasa?- respondí- ¡Que estoy cansada de Syaoran, de la tonta esa y de que no me tome nunca en serio! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Y no aguanto a los idiotas! Eso es lo que me pasa…

Tomoyo resopló— Vale, tranquilízate. Olvidemos a Syaoran por un rato, que desde que hemos salido, no hemos tenido otro tema de conversación. ¿Qué hacemos?

—La verdad, que ya no tengo cuerpo para hacer nada.

—Vamos, no me seas aguafiestas- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Por qué no vamos al cine?

—Pero, ¡si no hay nada bueno en la cartelera ahora!- contesté apática.

—Claro que sí. Está la peli esa de "Los crímenes de Oxford", o si quieres nos podemos meter en la de "Llamada perdida" que es de miedo…

—Ni se te ocurra…-contesté fríamente mientras Tomoyo se reía al comprobar que todavía odiaba las películas de miedo- La de "Oxford" esa, está bien.

oOoOOOooooOoOOOOoooOoOOooOoOOOoooOOoOooOOOO

Después del cine, fuimos a cenar al "Pans and Company" —aunque nuestras conversaciones fueron bastante variadas, el tema "Syaoran" no volvió a salir a la luz, por suerte— y luego nos acompañamos hasta el lugar donde siempre nos separábamos para dirigirnos a nuestras respectivas casas, cada una por caminos diferentes.

Había oscurecido, y aunque las calles estaban poco transitadas, caminaba lentamente mientras observaba los árboles de cerezo y me deleitaba con sus aromas primaverales.

Suspiré pensando que ojalá, todos los problemas fuesen tan placenteros como los aromas de los cerezos, pero que lástima que la vida de una adolescente como yo, fuese tan amarga.

Y hablando de problemas…

_¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrármelo cuando menos deseo verlo?_

_Dios, que cruel eres conmigo…_

Justo cuando iba llegando a mi casa, de lejos pude divisar la luz encendida del pequeño jardincito de la entrada y por supuesto los rostros que vislumbré me eran tremendamente conocidos y ya bastante aborrecidos.

Syaoran y Sally…por milésima vez.

Rodé los ojos en señal de desesperación, aspiré y me dispuse a seguir un plan. Caminaría tranquila y entraría en mi casa sin mirar atrás obviando, desde luego, el hecho de que "ellos" estuviesen en la puerta de entrada.

Pero todo se volvió más difícil cuando sentí como la mirada de Syaoran me escudriñaba lentamente y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Hasta el momento lo estaba consiguiendo, pero justo cuando pasaba por al lado de mi hermanastro, me llegó ese olor característico de él que tanto me gustaba, y a punto estuve de perder el norte, pero conseguir sobrepasar las barreras y continué caminando hasta la puerta de mi casa —sintiéndome observada en todo momento por dos orbes de color avellana— sin decir ni una triste palabra.

—Entonces… ¿quedamos mañana?- reclamó Sally para llamar la atención perdida de Syaoran, ya que tras mi paso todo había quedado en silencio.

—Eh…Mmm…si, claro.

Ni siquiera saludé, ni siquiera miré atrás y estaba segura que Syaoran había captado mi reacción desde la primera vez que le ignoré, aunque sinceramente me importaba muy poco.

Entré en la casa despreocupadamente y cerré la puerta sin desviar la mirada. Una vez dentro, corrí lo más deprisa que mis piernas me permitieron y me volví a encerrar en mi habitación.

Aunque hasta el momento, todo estaba saliendo medianamente bien, dudaba que esto tuviese un buen final. Estaba claro que no podría ignorarlo y huir de él toda la vida—dado que vivíamos en la misma casa y que nuestros respectivos padres estaban enamorados unos de otros— y sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo, aunque deseaba que fuese en un futuro bastante lejano.

Me quité la ropa, me puse algo más cómodo y luego encendí la minicadena mientras apagaba la luz y me tendía boca arriba sobre la cama.

Por un momento cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la música que salía de aquel aparato haciendo que mi imaginación volase cual pájaro.

_Desvío al paraíso, al fin cambio mi rumbo y sigo tu señal_

_Desvío al paraíso, siguiendo este camino ¿A dónde llevará?..._

Fue entonces cuando imaginé una playa desierta, el olor a sal quemando mi nariz y el sonido de las gaviotas acompañando a las pausadas olas que bañaban lentamente la arena, donde yo estaba recostada a la luz del crepúsculo.

Corriendo a lo lejos llegaba un chico…el chico de mis sueños dispuesto a dar la vida por mí si hiciera falta. Se iba acercando y…

En ese momento, sentí como la luz de mi habitación me golpeó en los ojos impidiéndome ver con claridad. Me erguí de la cama y me restregué los ojos, pero antes de que pudiese vislumbrar algo, una voz muy conocida me sacó de dudas.

—¿Se puede saber que problema tienes conmigo?- manifestó Syaoran cerrando de un golpe la puerta, mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido y el semblante serio.

_¡Mierda! ¡Lo que me faltaba! _

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me dirigí hacia el escritorio sin ni siquiera mirarle- ¿A mi?... A mi, no me pasa nada- contesté mientras intentaba entretenerme con cualquier objeto de encima de la mesa.

—¿Nada?...ósea que lo de ignorarme desde que llegaste de Hong Kong —se defendió— contestarme de forma fría, y huir de mí…es para ti ¿Nada?...—continuó mientras comenzaba a acercarse hasta dónde yo me encontraba— O eres la tía más rara sobre la faz de la Tierra, o yo debo de ser muy estúpido, porque sinceramente no lo entiendo.

Se acercó más a mí y sentí el corazón atragantándome en la garganta. Su respiración chocando contra mi rostro y esa mirada tan penetrante y helada que me traspasaba el cuerpo como un frío puñal.

—Quizás sea problema de tu estupidez…-espeté mientras me alejaba de él, con el corazón en la boca.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Syaoran me cogió de sopetón por los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta empotrarme fuertemente contra la puerta. Sentí un fuerte dolor en la espalda a causa del golpe y como los brazos comenzaban a quemarme a causa de la presión que ejercían sus manos sobre ellos. Allí acorralada entre la puerta y sus brazos me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y sinceramente estaba aterrada. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Respiraba agitadamente, tenía los labios entreabiertos y sus pupilas ardían en un fuego desconocido para mí.

— ¡Suéltame!- logré decir intentando hacer que sonase como una orden, aunque se pareció más a un ruego.

—¡No pienso soltarte, hasta que no me digas que cojones te pasa conmigo!-exclamó con voz fría y violenta- porque sinceramente estoy cansado de que estés poniendo una barrera de hielo entre los dos, sin motivos aparentes.

—Tengo motivos suficientes para hacer lo que me de la gana contigo ¿Te enteras?- le encaré- Aunque no creo que te interesen ni lo más mínimo, viendo lo que te importaron los intereses de tu hermano cuando le hiciste la gran putada.

—¿De que mierdas estas hablando ahora?- dijo frunciendo aún más el ceño.

_¡Ya está! Ya lo había soltado…_

—No hace falta que te lo explique, tu mejor que nadie debes saberlo, ¿o es que no te liaste con Sally, sabiendo que tu hermano estaba enamorado de ella?-moví la cabeza y con una mirada repugnante le contesté- Me das pena…

—No sé que chorradas te ha podido decir el imbécil de Jiang Shen, pero desde luego la única que da pena aquí, eres tú, por ser tan tonta- dijo en un tono despectivo, mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Sentí como la furia se apoderaba de mí, e intenté zafarme de su agarre de nuevo.

—Suéltame…

—Eres tan tonta —continúo— que te lo crees todo, hasta caíste en la trampa del mismo tío dos veces, por si no habías aprendido la le…

—¡Qué me sueltes!- grité encolerizada, soltándome de su agarre abruptamente mientras intentaba no llorar.

¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo? ¿Por qué tenía que refregarme la mierda en la cara?

—¿Qué…? ¿Te ha dolido?- me dijo en tono burlón- Eso te pasa por ser tan idiota. Los demás nos aprovechamos de tus puntos débiles.

Sin dejarle tiempo de que dijese otra palabra más, me lancé hacia él agarrándolo de la camiseta y comencé a zarandearlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Eres un miserable!- le grité encolerizada- ¿sabes lo que te digo?...Líate con quien te de la gana, jódele la vida a tu hermano mil veces más- contesté fríamente- pero a mi no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en lo que te resta de vida. ¡¿Te enteras?! Aléjate de mi y si me ves ni se te ocurra mirarme.

Durante varios segundos el silencio nos envolvió y tan sólo nuestras miradas fueron las únicas que se encontraron. Syaoran se mantenía serio mientras que mi cuerpo temblaba de pura rabia y el nudo en la garganta acrecentaba mis ganas de llorar.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?- respondió con una voz ronca.

_Claro que no…_

—Si…-contesté desviando la mirada.

Y sin esperar nada más, Syaoran asintió y pasó por mi lado, para salir de la habitación. En ese mismo instante se escaparon de mis ojos dos pequeñas lágrimas y ya comenzaba a arrepentirme, de lo que segundos atrás, había dicho.

Esperé el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, pero no lo escuché. Me giré extrañada y contemplé a Syaoran quieto dándome la espalda justo enfrente de la puerta, mientras agarraba el pomo de ésta. Como si le hubiese faltado decir algo y lo estuviese meditando.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero en ese mismo instante, se giró y se dirigió hasta mí y sin previo aviso, me agarró por la nuca para atraerme en un rápido suspiro, hacia sus labios.

Me quedé estática y con los ojos desorbitados, al sentir sus dulces labios acariciando violentamente los míos, como tantas otras veces había deseado.

Tras varios segundos, se separó, pero era tan corta la distancia que nos separaba, que notaba su respiración sobre mi rostro e incluso estaba segura que hasta él podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón, que en ese momento me taladraban incesablemente los oídos. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con dos bolas de chocolate fundiéndose en deseo e irradiando un fuego especial.

No sé como, pero me sentí envuelta por el hipnotismo que desprendían aquellas orbes y sin más remedio caí yo también en la tentación.

Cerré los ojos y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mientras otra vez fundíamos nuestros labios en una dulce locura. Las manos de Syaoran rodearon mi cintura y poco a poco nuestros besos se convirtieron en algo más que una ardiente caricia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a experimentar aquella sensación del revoloteo de miles de mariposas en el estómago—sólo que esta vez con una mayor intensidad— y luego noté como un fuego interno se apoderaba de todo mi ser, abrasándome la piel, y quemándome toda neurona que quedase con vida, al sentir como su lengua atravesaba el umbral de mi boca, y se unía a la mía en un baile sensual que me dejó prácticamente sin aliento, y sin voluntad propia.

_¡Jamás me habían besado así!_

Inesperadamente los brazos de Syaoran elevaron mi cuerpo del suelo, y sin todavía separarnos, rodeé su cintura con mis piernas mientras torpemente me cargaba, hasta que mi espalda dio con la pared…y mi cuerpo con el interruptor de la luz.

De nuevo la oscuridad nos envolvió y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que de lo alto que había subido, no había llegado al paraíso, sino que había caído directamente al infierno. Miles de llamas abrasaban nuestras almas y podía notar como el suelo se derrumbaba a nuestros pies.

Pero juro que eso no fue nada, comparado con lo que vino después. Tras concluir con mis labios, la boca entreabierta de Syaoran fue recorriendo lentamente mi mejilla, mi oreja, descendió por mi cuello y luego con cuidado, sus manos desabrocharon los primeros botones de mi camiseta para seguir torturándome lentamente con sus labios hasta un poco más abajo, mientras yo me retorcía de placer y mi lujuria aumentaba por momentos.

Bajé mis piernas de su cintura y ambos nos quedamos quietos el uno frente al otro, mientras nuestras respiraciones agitadas chocaban con nuestros rostros. Estaba oscuro y la escasa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, no me permitía ver con claridad, pero yo quería encontrar de nuevo los labios de Syaoran para besarlos como antes, costase lo que costase.

Elevé mi mano hacia su rostro buscando su boca, y cuando la encontré mi cuerpo me pidió desesperadamente volver a capturarla. Me acerqué hasta sus labios pero entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Como una ráfaga de viento, se separó de mí y sin previo aviso salió de la habitación, dejándome mareada, temblando de puro nerviosismo, caliente, y con unas inmensas ganas de volver a probar la dulce fruta prohibida.

Me llevé la mano a los labios, y me deslicé sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo mientras me preguntaba si todo esto, había sido una forma de que Syaoran me demostrase lo que perdía ahora que yo le había pedido que ni siquiera se me acercase, o simplemente era eso lo que él había deseado.

Fuese lo que fuese, llegué a la conclusión de que tendría que averiguarlo.

**Notas de la autora: **Eh… um…ahhh, Holaa!! Uff, todavía no me creo que haya terminado el capítulo. Sinceramente, es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, pero creo que el más difícil de terminar. Ahhh Dios, pensé que no lo acabaría nunca jajaja.

Bueno a lo que íbamos, ¿Cómo están? Hace tiempo que no actualizaba nada y supongo que querréis matarme, ahogarme y de todo un poco ¿no? Vale, vale lo siento muchísimo, pero es que mi vida últimamente es un completo infierno en todo los ámbitos: En la facultad estuve de exámenes, luego estuve semanas y semanas si salir de allí por las malditas prácticas, y los pocos días que tenía para salir mi padre no me dejaba TT. En cuánto al tema amoroso, hace poco un amor platónico de la infancia quiere algo más conmigo, ahora que no me gusta. Y mil quebraderos más de cabeza, que mejor no los cuento porque podría no acabar nunca. En fin, sólo espero que me comprendáis y que me perdonéis el retraso con este capítulo que como veis lleva una pequeña dosis de morbo jojojojo.

¿Qué tal os a parecido la escena entre Sakura y Syaoran? Si mi cabeza no falla, creo que es la primera que escribo un poquillo más subida de tono de lo habitual. No sé como habrá salido, pero espero que las intensas horas que me llevé delante del ordenador tecleando, hayan servido de algo (¡Dios quiera!).

Y bueno, sinceramente no sé que más decir, porque mi cabeza no da a bastos…ah si, que me dejéis vuestras opiniones y que como ya he dicho muchas veces la contestación de los reviews anteriores la dejaré en mi **blog**, cuya dirección esta en mi profile.

Y sin más preámbulos me despido, que me caigo de sueño jajaja. Muchos besitos a todos y mil gracias por los reviews que me dejáis en cada capítulo.

Nos veremos…emmm…pronto XDD


	8. Cap VIII: Aclarando sentimientos

Viviendo una Utopía

**Viviendo una Utopía**

_**Historia de**__: la-sakurita (a excepción de los personajes que son de las queridas CLAMP)_

_**Summary: **__No por evitar a los hombres, pude evitar al amor. Como siempre acabé cayendo en sus redes. Y si una vez me enamoré profundamente y sufrí…este amor me hará sufrir mucho más, pues la locura más grande que puede realizar una persona que le ha dado en parte, la espalda al amor, es enamorarse de la persona menos indicada…su hermanastro_

_**LAS CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS, LAS TENDRÉIS EN MI BLOG PROXIMAMENTE**__(Dirección en mi perfil) _

…………………

-¿Por qué este dolor en el pecho?...

Acaso yo…-

**-Capítulo VIII: Aclarando sentimientos-**

El despertador sonaba emitiendo aquel estridente sonido que ya me había acostumbrado a oír cada mañana. Abrí los párpados lentamente mientras sentía como los pequeños rayos de sol, que emanaban a través de la persiana, iban a parar directamente a mis ojos. Me desperecé, apagué el maldito despertador y cuando me percaté de la hora que marcaba el susodicho, salté literalmente de la cama y me dirigí al armario para vestirme lo más rápido posible.

Eran las 7.35, es decir, faltaban apenas escasos minutos para que comenzaran las clases y yo ni siquiera había salido de mi habitación. Maldije mentalmente a la semana que me había tomado de vacaciones y sobretodo a mi pequeño incidente anoche con Syaoran.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y noté como mi temperatura corporal aumentaba por segundos de tan sólo recordarlo.

¿En qué momento de mi tormentosa relación con mi hermanastro, me habría podido yo imaginar que terminaríamos comiéndonos la boca y sintiendo un fuego implacable que nos devoraba por dentro con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos?

Y lo peor de todo… ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar después de lo ocurrido?

Me llevé la mano al pecho, exactamente a la zona donde se encontraba mi corazón, y pude sentir bajo mi palma los implacables latidos de mi espíritu vital, que aumentaban en intensidad cada vez que alguna neurona traviesa se recreaba con aquel recuerdo.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejar aquellas ideas que habían rondado durante toda la noche por mi mente, cojí la mochila que descansaba bajo mi escritorio y me dispuse a abandonar mi habitación, no sin antes volver a mirarme en el espejo y percatarme de un notable sonrojo que asomaba en mis mejillas.

Podía notar como mis piernas temblaban, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón aceleraba su pulso cuando salí de mi escondrijo. Aspiré profundamente y me enfadé conmigo misma al sentirme tan estúpida… ¿Desde cuando yo tenía que tenerle miedo a algo?

_Desde que comprobaste que tu querido hermanastro besa mucho mejor de lo que te imaginaste y que mueres porque vuelva a hacerlo._

Joder…

Carraspeé un poco, me alisé la falda del uniforme y me dispuse a descender las escaleras, aparcando mi miedo —llamémoslo vergüenza o sensación de miles de mariposas revoloteando por mi estómago— a encontrarme con aquellas orbes canela que me hipnotizaban y me hacían perder el norte.

Llegué a la planta baja y avancé hasta la cocina, mientras los latidos de mi corazón danzaban de forma frenética en mi interior —algún día moriría de una taquicardia, estaba segura…— y justo cuando entré una voz me sorprendió por la espalda…

— ¡Buenos días, cariño!

Di un pequeño saltito e inmediatamente cuando mi mente reconoció aquella voz chillona que no hace mucho tiempo atrás había detestado, respiré aliviada al escucharla, por primera vez desde que comenzó aquella infernal convivencia.

— Buenos días…- contesté dedicando una sonrisa nerviosa a mi madrastra.

Arrastré los pies, andando todavía de forma insegura y me dirigí hasta la mesa donde me esperaba mi desayuno, mientras notaba posada sobre mí, la mirada incrédula de Ieran.

Sí. Sabía que esa sonrisa había significado mucho para Ieran, quizás un pequeño avance en nuestra relación familiar, pero aunque en el fondo aún me costase, había decidido que ya era momento de aparcar mi egoísmo en cuanto a con quien compartieran mis padres su vida. Ya lo había prometido en Hong Kong cuando estuve con mi madre y seguía pensando igual ahora. No volvería a inmiscuirme nunca más, aunque en el fondo no estuviese tan de acuerdo con los futuros hechos.

Separé la silla de la mesa y me senté todavía con la respiración contenida, llevándome a la boca el primer y el segundo bocado de mi desayuno matutino: Tostadas con jamón.

— Sakura…- me llamó Ieran y yo la miré con la boca llena- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me miró con una ceja fruncida- Jamás te había visto comer con tanto ahínco mis tostadas.

Tragué con dificultad el bolo alimenticio que se me había acumulado en la garganta —Eso es porque hoy están especialmente deliciosas-mentí mientras volvía a llevarme dos bocados de una vez a la boca, a los ojos expectantes de mi madrastra.

Ciertamente no es que sus tostadas fuesen una _delicatesem_, al contrario, casi siempre solía quemar el pan más de la cuenta, pero especialmente hoy, me importaba muy poco el sabor a pan quemado atorado en mi garganta, simplemente quería salir de aquella casa lo más rápido que mis pies me permitiesen.

Quería huir y esconderme hasta debajo de las piedras si hiciera falta.

— Me alegra que te gusten, pero cariño…come más despacio, que te va a dar algo.

_¿Algo?, algo me va a dar si no salgo de esta casa inmediatamente… ¡Ahora!_

Volví a tragar lo más rápido que pude y me metí en la boca la pequeña porción de pan que sobraba en el plato, todo de una vez. Me levanté rápidamente de la silla, cogí el plato para llevarlo al fregadero y justo en aquel pequeño tramo, aquella voz que anhelaba y al mismo tiempo evitaba, invadió la habitación rompiendo todos mis esquemas.

— Buenos días…- expresó con una voz adormilada seguida de un bostezo.

Instintivamente me giré hacía donde provenía aquel sonido y mis pupilas buscaron su penetrante mirada chocolate. Fue cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, el momento crucial en el que las maripositas de mi estómago revolotearon por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que éste se convirtiese en una masa flácida, sin fuerza alguna. Por un momento parecía vivir en el paraíso, y me conformaba con que todos mis días fueran así, pero aquel estridente sonido de cerámica al chocar con el suelo— que yo misma había provocado— fue el que me despertó de mi ensoñación y me hizo sentir el ser más patético del mundo.

— Lo siento…- dije mientras Ieran traía rápidamente la escoba y recogía aquel desperdicio- No sé que me ha pasado.

— Tranquila, no te preocupes, tan solo es un plato…- manifestó despreocupadamente- Por el momento, no nos vamos a arruinar por permitirnos reponer uno de éstos…-rió

Sonreí levemente ante aquel comentario y cuando levanté la mirada para toparme de nuevo con esos ojos acaramelados, me sorprendí al descubrir que ya no estaban allí.

Recorrí con la mirada la habitación buscándolos como si se me fuera la vida en ello, pero nada. Entonces una vaga idea de donde podrían encontrarse llegó hasta mi mente y para asegurarme, salí de la cocina y desde el marco de la puerta de ésta, eché un rápido vistazo hacia el pequeño pasillo—ahora vacío— que daba a la puerta de entrada.

— Esto ya está…-exclamó Ieran mientras tiraba los restos al cubo de basura y luego se sacudía las manos.

Me adentré de nuevo en la cocina y me dirigí con la mirada cabizbaja hacia la mesa para recoger la mochila que se encontraba apoyada sobre la pata de ésta en el suelo.

— Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Syaoran?

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, aunque me daba la impresión que la respuesta era más que evidente, sobretodo después de comprobar que sus zapatos ya no descansaban junto a la puerta de entrada.

_Se había largado y ni siquiera se había despedido…_

— ¿Ya se ha ido?- preguntó instantáneamente Ieran como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

— Sí…-contesté con voz apagada- Parece que hoy tenía prisa…

Eché un fugaz vistazo a mi reloj de pulsera.

— Será mejor que yo también me vaya…-aclaré con la clara intención de dirigirme a toda prisa hacia el instituto, pero entonces la voz de Ieran hizo que esto no fuera posible.

— Sakura, espera…-exclamó mientras se dirigía al salón y tras breves segundos volvía con la bolsa de deporte de Syaoran en las manos- ¿te importa dárselo a tu hermano?

_¿Hermano? Sí, sí, en eso mismo estaba yo pensando…_

— Me pidió el otro día que le lavase la ropa, pero entre lo despistado que es y la prisa que llevaba hoy, se le ha olvidado completamente.

Asentí no muy convencida, mientras toda la sangre se me agolpaba en el rostro de tan sólo pensar en tenerle cerca de nuevo. Estiré la mano nerviosa, cojí la bolsa y tras despedirme comencé una marcha contrarreloj hacia el instituto que tendría graves consecuencias y de las que esperaba salvarme con un poco de suerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegué extasiada justo antes de que la última campanada que indicaba el inicio de clases acabase, pero para mi suerte, cuando abrí la puerta del aula, la profesora de Francés aún no había llegado. La gente se amontonaba en pequeños grupitos mientras debatían de temas variados. Me dirigí hacia mi pupitre y observé que tanto el de Tomoyo, como el de Syaoran estaban vacíos. Rebusqué entre los grupos y divisé a Tomoyo justo en la otra esquina de la clase, sentada en un pupitre mientras hablaba animadamente con Chijaru y las demás.

Tomoyo debió sentirse observada ya que miró extrañada hacia donde yo estaba, y cuando supo de quien se trataba, me sonrió ampliamente y me hizo señas con la mano para que me acercase hasta donde se encontraban.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, cuando las miradas serenas de Chijaru, Naoko y Rika—mis antiguas mejores amigas— se posaron sobre mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ellas, precisamente desde que ocurrió lo de Jimmy.

Recuerdo aquel tiempo. Todas nos conocíamos desde preescolar y siempre nos habíamos llevado bien. Éramos como cinco hermanas inseparables que se unían formando un todo. Nos encantaba hablar de nuestros amores platónicos y sobretodo cotillear. Me acuerdo que muchas noches hacíamos fiestas pijamas y nos llevábamos horas y horas chismorreando hasta que se nos acababan los cotilleos o hasta que el sueño podía más que los chismes. Aunque esa bonita amistad se fue marchitando poco a poco, cuando yo empecé a salir con Jimmy y sobretodo cuando todos los chismes se centraron en torno a él.

Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me decían que no era lo que aparentaba, que no me quería, que sólo estaba por diversión, que me engañaba…y yo por ese entonces jamás pensé que eso pudiera ser cierto. Vivía sumida en un mundo de ponis, princesas y fantasías. Y el palo fue mucho mayor cuando me di cuenta no sólo de que iba perdiendo poco a poco a mis amigas, sino que todo lo que me decían no tenía ni una pizca de mentira.

_¡Maldita sea mi puta ceguera! _

Dejé mi mochila en la silla, y la bolsa de deportes de Syaoran en su mesa y me dirigí lentamente hacia donde se encontraban.

—Hola…-dije mirando a todas con una tímida sonrisa

Para mi sorpresa, Chijaru me contestó el saludo y Naoko y Rika me dedicaron una agradable sonrisa que no parecía para nada falsa.

— Sakura, estábamos hablando de la fiesta universitaria del viernes en la disco nueva que han abierto, justo al lado de mi casa- anunció Tomoyo para introducirme en la conversación- Pensábamos ir ¿Te apuntas?

— Hay carteles por todos lados y por lo que me han comentado va a ir mucha gente del insti- comentó Chijaru mientras sonreía pícaramente

— Claro, entre ellos Yamazaki ¿no?- le dio un codazo Rika haciendo que la cara de Chijaru pareciese un tomate bien maduro- Mira como se pone colorada…Chijaru, ¡Que te tengo calada!

Sonreí al contemplar la escena.

— ¿Os imagináis que encuentro en esa fiesta a mi príncipe azul, el que siempre he estado esperando?- dijo Naoko con estrellitas en los ojos- O quien sabe… a lo mejor la fiesta es interrumpida por una emboscada de vampiros…-suspiró

— Naoko, por el bien de todas, incluida tú misma, te convendría dejar de leer novelitas de terror por un tiempo…-musitó Rika mientras le acariciaba el cabello y todas nos echábamos unas risas.

— Bueno a lo que íbamos…- manifestó Tomoyo, poniéndose de nuevo al frente de la conversación- Vamos a ir todas ¿no?

— Yo… no sé si voy a poder… - respondí

Tomoyo me miró con ojos suplicantes y cara de pena- Por favor… ¿hazlo por mí?

— ¡Vamos vente, Sakura…!-exclamó Chijaru con alegría mientras asomaba en la comisura de sus labios una amplia sonrisa.

Me detuve por un momento mientras miraba a cada una de ellas, y entonces supe que ese era el mejor momento para pasar página y empezar de nuevo.

— Está bien…- sonreí y entonces todas se alegraron.

Como una ráfaga de viento, la profesora de Francés entró por la puerta apresurada y se puso al frente de la clase, mientras hacía señas con las manos para que la gente bajara el volumen de voz.

— Un momento por favor…

Aline, que así era como se llamaba, era una profesora bastante particular. De hecho, para mí una de mis favoritas y no precisamente porque la asignatura se me diese bien. Era bajita, demasiado delgada y si no creo equivocarme la más joven de todo el repertorio de profesores que tenía.

— Por favor…-suplicaba mientras tocaba las palmas para que hubiese un poco de silencio- A ver… ¿Mayumi te importaría dejar la charla con Sumie para un poco más tarde?- pidió la profesora mientras las chicas dejaban inmediatamente de hablar y se ruborizaban.

— Gracias…-continuó- Bueno, seré breve… en primer lugar hoy para alegría de unos cuantos no vamos a tener clase…- proclamó mientras muchos de mis compañeros saltaban de gozo- Pero…en lugar de eso, vamos a tener una clase especial, por así decirlo…-sonrió mientras la sala se llenaba de bufidos- Así que por favor, coged papel y boli y dirigiros al salón de actos que allí os lo cuento todo.

Y dicho esto, salió del aula de la misma forma apresurada en que llegó. Mientras tanto, mis compañeros deambulaban con desilusión y desgano por la clase, siguiendo el mandato de la maestra. Yo por mi parte, hice lo mismo. Me dirigí a mi mesa y mientras cogía lo necesario escuché a mi espalda dos voces, una de ellas la conocía tremendamente bien.

— Menuda mierda, macho… con las pocas ganas que tengo de dar clase hoy- espetó Yamazaki.

— ¿Y te crees que yo sí?...-cuestionó Syaoran- Si por mi fuera, hoy no hubiese salido de mi habitación ni para mear.

— Jaja, muy buena, pero… ¿sabes que se han dado casos en que por no mear a tiempo los riñones han salido disparados? De hecho, los griegos a los que tanto les gustaban las competiciones, se llevaban días y días sin mear para comprobar quien lograba aguantar más...

— Tío que asco, como puedes decirme eso a estas horas de la mañana…-bufó mi hermanastro.

En ese mismo instante, con las cosas ya en la mano, me giré hacia él y lo miré. Levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y…

— H-hola, tu madre me dijo que te trajese eso…-dije nerviosa apuntando con el dedo hacía la bolsa de deportes.

Pero entonces, se hizo el silencio. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos descendieron de nuevo hacia el estuche que tenía abierto, sacó un bolígrafo, cerró la cremallera de éste y posteriormente lo metió en su mochila.

— Gracias…- susurró y se giró sin mirarme, para salir seguido por Yamazaki de la clase.

Me quedé estática en el sitio, sin todavía saber como digerir la actitud de Syaoran. Me resultaba demasiado extraño su comportamiento conmigo desde esta mañana, quizás porque desde entonces, aún no se había metido conmigo, ni me había hecho rabiar como las demás veces, más bien había actuado de una manera muy indiferente.

—¡Sakura, vamos!- me llamó Tomoyo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a seguirla junto con las chicas.

_Quizás sólo fuese mi imaginación… _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Resultó ser que la clase especial de Francés, como así la había llamado la profesora, se trataba ni más ni menos que de una representación teatral de la famosa obra francesa _Le Petit Prince_ realizada por los alumnos del instituto de la barriada de al lado.

Habían sido dos horas de espectáculo… Dos horas en las que había estado eclipsada por la melena rebelde de color chocolate, que se había sentado justamente en la fila de delante, a unas butacas más a la derecha… Dos horas observando furtivamente su perfil, memorizando sus espesas pestañas, su nariz aguileña, la curva que formaban sus labios carnosos entreabiertos. Pequeños detalles que hacían que mi corazón latiese más deprisa cada vez que tenía el lujo de examinarlos en silencio.

Y es que me estaban volviendo loca poco a poco, no sólo porque extrañamente sintiese un profundo deseo de anhelarlos cada segundo, sino porque en el fondo de todo tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien.

— Pues ha estado muy bien, ¿no?- manifestó Chijaru mientras salíamos del auditorio para dirigirnos al Gimnasio- ¡Por lo menos nos hemos perdido las dos primeras clases! ¡Y ahora tenemos Educación Física!

— ¡Que mentirosa eres Chijaru!- comentó Rika con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa vacilona en los labios- ¿Vas a tener la poca vergüenza de admitir que has estado pendiente de la obra, teniendo delante a Yamazaki?- rió mientras Chijaru se ponía colorada

— Está bien…lo admito. Puede que no haya estado tan pendiente… - sonrió Chijaru avergonzada mientras le propinaba un débil golpe a Rika en el brazo y las demás reían.

Yo en cambio me mantenía un poco al margen de la conversación y Tomoyo que se dio cuenta, se acercó hasta mí.

— ¿Te pasa algo?- musitó andando más despacio para quedarnos un poco más atrás.

— ¿A mí?- negué con la cabeza y le sonreí- No me pasa nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Por breves momentos Tomoyo se quedo en silencio observándome sin nada que decir- Hoy te veo rara, ¿No te sientes cómoda con las chicas? ¿Te ha pasado algo más con Syaoran?

Tras escuchar aquel nombre, mi rostro instantáneamente se ruborizó y aunque intenté disimularlo frente a Tomoyo, sé que no lo pasó por alto.

— Que va, que va, que va… Espero que las cosas con las chicas sean igual que antes, me alegraría mucho, la verdad.

— Ajá… ¿Y con Syaoran?- sonrió de forma pícara- Porque por lo que he visto, no le has quitado el ojo durante todo el tiempo.

Paré en seco y me giré más roja que nunca hacia Tomoyo- ¡Pero que dices!- grité mientras mi amiga sólo se reía de mí- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Así que no digas tonterías!- grité aún con el rostro encendido mientras volvía a andar ahora más deprisa, dejando atrás a Tomoyo.

Aunque en apenas dos segundos, volví a tenerla a mi lado.

— Vale, vale. No te enfades- declaró- Pero, cuenta conmigo para todo ¿vale?- manifestó con una tímida sonrisa como si en el fondo se oliese algo, aunque no me extrañaba.

Tomoyo siempre había sido muy atenta y podría decir con total seguridad que me conocía hasta mejor que yo misma, pero ahora por muchas ganas que tuviese de contarle todo lo sucedido con mi hermanastro, ni siquiera yo sabía como sentirme al respecto, así que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Llegamos al gimnasio y tanto las chicas como los chicos, se metieron en sus respectivos vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa. Luego nos amontonamos de nuevo en el lugar esperando la llegada del profesor.

Hoy tocaba sección de baloncesto.

Bien, vamos a comenzar la sección con un previo calentamiento, y…- dijo el maestro. Se llamaba Marc y para que engañarnos, el hombre estaba como un queso- Voy a hacer los grupos ahora para las secciones de baloncesto. A ver…-abrió su carpeta y fue nombrando uno por uno, asignando un número al azar del uno al cuatro, para indicar a que equipo pertenecía.

—Kendo, el 4…

—Kinomoto, el 2…

—Kotonoja, el 1…

Tomoyo y yo nos miramos con cara de pena, al saber que no estaríamos en el mismo grupo y luego estuve pendiente de quienes iban formando parte de mi equipo. Por lo menos respiraba aliviada de que la idiota de la clase —Thelma, la superpija— no estuviese conmigo. ¡La odiaba a más no poder!

—Kurosawa, el 3…

—Li, el 2…

Apenas me di cuenta, cuando pendiente por saber quienes serían mis compañeros, dirigí la mirada hacía Syaoran —al escuchar su nombre—y éste hizo lo mismo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero aquel contacto apenas duró un suspiro, ya que Syaoran se encargó de romperlo.

Ni siquiera una sonrisa, ni siquiera un guiño, ni una palabra —aunque fuese una de sus odiosas bromas— había sido capaz de dirigirme en todo el día.

¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Por qué se comportaba tan frío y tan distante conmigo?

Sin comprender todavía muy bien el motivo, el corazón empezó a dolerme demasiado. ¿Es qué acaso tenía miedo de que algo fuese mal entre nosotros?

¿Tenía miedo de perder a Syaoran como amigo?

_¿Por qué éramos amigos… ¿verdad?_

¿O es que acaso me estaba engañando a mi misma y empezaba —después de aquel beso— a experimentar nuevas sensaciones cuando el se encontraba cerca de mí, confundiendo el término de amistad, cariño, con algo más fuerte?

Sacudí la cabeza y me sentí realmente estúpida por ni siquiera tener una respuesta para cada una de esas preguntas que yo misma había formulado.

Aunque de una cosa si estaba segura: Tenía ganas de llorar, allí y en ese mismo instante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El silbato del profesor había dado por terminado el partido y nuestro grupo había ganado, aunque desde luego no gracias a mi intervención. Me detuve en medio del gimnasio un poco inclinada con las manos en mis rodillas, mientras volvía a acompasar mi agitada respiración.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Saku- me dijo Tomoyo llegando hasta donde yo me encontraba.

— Claro, aunque me sentiría mejor conmigo misma…-respiré- si en la mitad de las oportunidades que tuve para marcar, Syaoran me hubiese pasado la pelota.

— Sí, ya lo he notado… y sinceramente sigo sin creerme que entre vosotros no pase nada, por mucho que me lo sigas negando- anunció Tomoyo con los brazos cruzados.

Levanté la mirada para toparme con los ojos azules de Tomoyo y luego suspiré.

—No te preocupes, no es nada.

Tomoyo suspiró y relajo los brazos mientras me miraba— Esta bien, no te presiono más. Esperaré hasta que quieras contármelo todo.

Volví a mirarla y luego me dedicó aquella sonrisa sempiterna, que no sé como, pero siempre conseguía aplacar todos mis miedos y me reconfortaba interiormente. Entonces el sonido del silbato, nos alertó y Tomoyo se dirigió con su respectivo grupo para realizar su sección.

Mientras tanto, los demás podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos hasta que la clase terminara. Yo por mi parte, me senté en el suelo junto a la pared, mientras observaba a los otros. Y pronto, Chijaru —la cual había realizado la práctica conmigo— se acercó para acompañarme.

— Estoy molida…- declaró sentándose junto a mí- Pero ha estado entretenido, ¿verdad?

— Sí…- contesté aunque esto no fuese del todo cierto. De hecho es bastante difícil pasarlo bien cuando compruebas que tu hermanastro pasa de ti, como si tú fueses un fantasma.

Involuntariamente, mis ojos —al pensar en él— lo buscaron por todo el gimnasio. Y cuando lo tuve a mi alcance, observándolo chutar la pelotita con Yamazaki y unos cuantos más, no pude despegarlos de allí. Para mí, en ese mismo instante desapareció todo lo que tenía alrededor. Había perdido el sentido, mi vista sólo se centraba en Syaoran y mis oídos lo único que escuchaban eran los latidos irrefrenables de mi corazón.

— ¿Me escuchas Sakura?...

La voz de Chijaru me hizo de nuevo descender de las nubes, o subir del infierno porque sinceramente no sabía como sentirme cuando esto me pasaba.

— Perdona… ¿Qué me decías?- musité mientras Chijaru tan sólo sonreía.

— Te estaba preguntando que donde estuviste la semana pasada…pero como no parabas de mirar a Syaoran… - rió mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Sentí como toda la sangre se me agolpaba en las mejillas de la vergüenza y como Chijaru comenzó a reírse más al ver mi reacción. En ese momento, me quedé sin palabras y lo único que quería era meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

— No te pongas colorada, chiquilla- sonrió- A todas nos pasa eso cuando nos gusta alguien.

El corazón se me paró cuando escuché la palabra gustar ¿A mí? ¿Syaoran?, ¡Pero si era un estúpido y yo odiaba a los estúpidos!...

— No, no, no…A mi no me gusta Syaoran…- contesté nerviosa- De hecho no me cae nada bien.

Chijaru levanto la ceja y me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

— Bueno, eso decimos siempre, y luego fíjate… Al final acabamos babeando hasta por el más idiota- dijo Chijaru mientras miraba de soslayo a Yamazaki- Pero el amor es así, y hay que aceptarlo tal y como viene.

Tragué saliva y me dije a mi misma que eso no podía ser verdad. ¿Yo enamorada de Syaoran?... No, no, no. Eso no era posible. Debía ser una broma. YO no podía estar enamorada del IDIOTA y ARROGANTE de Syaoran.

_No, definitivamente no… _

Sentía como el aire no fluía por mis pulmones, y que aquel enorme gimnasio se quedaba demasiado pequeño para mí. Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, me levanté de donde estaba y sin mirar atrás salí corriendo de allí, mientras Chijaru gritaba mi nombre y todos se me quedaban mirando.

Pero no me importaba…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta los servicios y me encerré en uno de los retretes. Aún podía sentir como me ardía el rostro y como las piernas me temblaban de tan sólo pensarlo.

_Esto no podía ser cierto_…

Cerré los ojos para intentar olvidar toda aquella tontería...

Pero…

¡Cómo olvidar el mejor beso de tu vida! ¡Cómo olvidar que con una de sus sonrisas mi corazón late con más fuerza! ¡Cómo pretender olvidar sus mares de chocolate y caramelo si cuando los observo, me encanta perderme en ellos! ¡Cómo intentar olvidarlo si cuanto más lo intento, más lo anhelo!... Desde luego debo de ser muy idiota si pretendo hacerlo. Al igual que si pretendía obviar el hecho de que Syaoran me gustaba más de lo que yo creía.

Ya no podía negarlo durante más tiempo porque mi cuerpo, mi mente y hasta mi corazón siempre estaban delatándome. Me gustaba desde el primer momento en que lo vi traspasar la puerta de mi casa con aquella sonrisa altanera, desde que entró en mi habitación sin mi permiso y me pegó aquel chicle en la mano, desde que me consoló en el parque, desde que supe que era un tremendo idiota por besarse con la chica que le gustaba a su hermano, y quise odiarlo por ello —aunque en el fondo tan sólo se tratasen de celos—desde que comprobé que el paraíso tenía receta mágica —una mirada, una sonrisa y un beso— y desde luego me gustaba muchísimo más ahora que rozaba el límite de perderlo.

Me llevé las manos al pecho, y suspiré mientras me deslizaba por la pared derrotada. Tenía ganas de llorar… pero no de pena, sino de rabia.

¿Por qué tenía que aceptar mis sentimientos por Syaoran ahora que ni siquiera yo existía para él?

Indudablemente comenzaba a odiar a Cupido…y a sus estúpidas bromitas de última hora.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Holaaas! De nuevo por estos lares, después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Uf ni yo me lo creo todavía, como siempre pido una disculpa por haberme tardado casi más de cinco meses en actualizar, pero como ya dije muchas veces, tengo una vida, estudios, problemas, quebraderos de cabeza, más problemas, más quebraderos de cabezas, y como comprenderéis mi musa de la inspiración me dice ¡Adiós muy buenas!, así que espero que seáis comprensivas, aunque bueno si después de mis excusas seguís queriendo ahorcarme, cortarme las piernas, o echarme en una piscina de agua hirviendo lo entenderé y de hecho lo aceptaré gustosamente sin rechistar XD. **

**Bueno a lo que íbamos, en primer lugar, en un principio tenía otra idea para el capítulo, pero al final acabó saliendo esto. Sinceramente no sé como estará, porque mis ánimos andan últimamente por los suelos, pero que conste que llevo escribiendo el capítulo desde hace semanas, escribiendo y borrando mil veces y e intentado que salga lo mejor posible. Sólo espero haberlo conseguido XS. **

**Así que bueno, espero que os guste que me mandéis reviews, y si hay algo que queráis criticar o lo que sea me encantaría que lo comunicarais :P**

**Un beso enorme a tods. **

**PD: Prometo actualizar pronto…**

**PD2: en los próximos capítulos las cosas van a ponerse calentitas… **


	9. Cap IX: Mea Culpa

**Viviendo una Utopía**

_**Historia de**__: la-sakurita (a excepción de los personajes que son de las queridas CLAMP)_

_**Summary:**__No por evitar a los hombres, pude evitar al amor. Como siempre acabé cayendo en sus redes. Y si una vez me enamoré profundamente y sufrí…este amor me hará sufrir mucho más, pues la locura más grande que puede realizar una persona que le ha dado en parte, la espalda al amor, es enamorarse de la persona menos indicada…su hermanastro_

…………………

**-****_Capítulo IX: Mea culpa-_**

Apoyada sobre la pared de aquel pequeño cubículo, de repente sentí como mi estómago se retorcía y como todo su contenido rápidamente ascendía por mi esófago hasta llegar a mi garganta. Me incliné sobre el WC y toda la bilis que ascendió hasta mi boca fue expulsada inmediatamente con tan sólo abrirla. Una tremenda quemazón apareció en mi garganta y comprobé que mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar a causa del esfuerzo producido.

Respiré agitadamente mientras intentaba apaciguar la fatiga, pero entonces, unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta me distrajeron de mi tarea.

— Sakura… ¿Estás bien?

Era la voz de Chijaru. Y a mi parecer estaba preocupada.

Tiré de la cisterna y luego contesté intentando sonar lo más natural posible —Si, no te preocupes sólo es un mareo. Ya se me pasa.

Cerré los ojos, mientras me abanicaba como buenamente podía con la mano, pero de repente algo volvió a removerse en mi estómago y comencé a toser sin darme cabida a ningún tipo de reacción por mi parte.

— ¿Quieres que llame al profe?

Una vez expulsado lo que fuera que mi estómago no acababa de digerir, respiré un poco más aliviada, volví a tirar de la cisterna y salí de aquel estrecho lugar. Afuera me esperaba mi compañera que me observaba con gran preocupación.

— ¿De verdad que estás bien, Sakura?...No tienes muy buena cara.

— Si, si ya pasó- aspiré- Habrá sido el desayuno de esta mañana. Me lo comí demasiado deprisa y supongo que no lo habré digerido muy bien.

Me froté la sien y luego me dirigí hacia el lavabo para refrescarme un poco el rostro y quitarme el mal sabor de boca.

— ¿Estás segura que es sólo eso?—pausó— Estás muy pálida y ¡hasta tienes ojeras!

Tras sus palabras desvié la mirada hacia el espejo que colgaba en la pared y observé mi reflejo. Ciertamente Chijaru tenía mucha razón: Si los vampiros existieran, yo podría hacerme pasar por uno de ellos.

— Tranquila no pasa nada, será cosa del estrés- le mentí intentando no darle importancia- Esta noche no he dormido muy bien, así que supongo que se me habrá bajado la tensión con el partido. Sólo eso, no te preocupes- sonreí intentando convencer a Chijaru.

Obviamente no pensaba decirle que gran parte de mi insomnio y de mi aspecto vampírico se debían a la multitud de chorradas que pasaban por mi cabeza al cabo del día.

El timbre del cambio de clases sonó y tras él una avalancha de gente comenzó a salir de las aulas y dirigirse a otras para sus correspondientes asignaturas.

— Será mejor que volvamos al gimnasio para cambiarnos de ropa antes de que se haga tarde- anuncié

Chijaru asintió y cuando me disponía a salir de allí, un repentino mareo me hizo tambalearme un poco.

— ¡Sakura!... no estás bien. Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, necesitas descansar…- hice el amago de replicar pero Chijaru no me dejo- Venga vamos, te acompaño hasta el gimnasio para que recojas tus cosas.

Sin ningún ánimo para rechistar, me dirigí junto a mi compañera hacia el aula de deportes y nada más entrar Tomoyo corrió a mi encuentro mientras gritaba mi nombre haciendo que todos los que aún se encontraban allí, incluido Syaoran, se me quedaran mirando.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? Me tenías preocupada…

— No ha sido nada…-sonreí- Estoy bien, sólo ha sido un mareo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Chijaru echó a perder todo mi farol- Ha vomitado varias veces.

Como si hubiese dicho algo realmente grave, Tomoyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me miró realmente preocupada.

— Le he dicho que se vaya a su casa, pero no me quiere hacer caso. ¡Intenta convencerla tú, Tomoyo!

— No hace falta convencerla de nada, ¡se va a casa ahora mismo y no hay nada más que decir!- dijo mientras me cogía del brazo y junto con mis cosas me sacaba a rastras del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué?... ¡Pero si estoy perfectamente!- rechisté mientras mi amiga seguía arrastrándome y yo tiraba de ella en dirección contraria.

Entonces Tomoyo se paró de repente, suspiró y me miró.

— Mira Sakura, olvida todo lo que esté rondando por tu cabeza, por favor…- soltó de repente dejándome sorprendida- Sé que últimamente tienes problemas con tus padres, que Jimmy ha estado revoloteando alrededor tuya de nuevo y que te ha pasado algo con Syaoran...- pausó mirándome realmente preocupada- Lo sé, aunque la mitad de las cosas no me las hayas contado. Lo noto en tu mirada. ¿Y sabes qué?...Soy tu amiga, y sea lo que sea puedes contármelo. Siempre voy a estar aquí para lo que necesites y nunca voy a juzgarte por nada… Pero lo que no soporto ver, es como cada día llegas a clase cabizbaja, sin ánimos ni siquiera para sonreír… Así que no voy a consentir que te pongas enferma por lo que quiera que sea… Por favor, vete a casa…piensa lo que tengas que pensar, pero mañana cuando vuelvas quiero ver de nuevo a mi amiga de siempre… ¿de acuerdo?

Miré a Tomoyo sin que de mí pudiese salir palabra alguna, y la abracé fuertemente mientras ella me acariciaba la espalda sutilmente.

— Gracias por estar siempre ahí, Tomoyo.

— Tan sólo cumplo con mi labor de buena amiga…- sonrió mientras me cogía la mano- Vamos, te acompaño hasta la salida…

* * *

Después de dirigirme hacia el despacho del Jefe de estudios para explicarle mi indisposición, Tomoyo me acompañó hasta la salida del colegio recordándome que descansase todo lo que pudiese y que después de clases me llamaría para cerciorarse de que me encontraba mejor.

El camino hacia casa se hizo demasiado largo, quizás por el tremendo dolor de cabeza que había empezado a taladrarme los sesos, y que ni siquiera el suave olor a cerezos del camino había podido apaciguar.

Abrí la puerta principal de mi casa, y tras un sonoro "Ya estoy aquí", pude comprobar que estaba sola. Me dirigí a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua y tomarme un analgésico, y descubrí que sobre la mesa descansaba una pequeña notita. Estaba firmada por Ieran y decía así…

"_Chicos, hemos salido para arreglar unos asuntillos. Probablemente nos lleve todo el día, pero ya os lo contaremos todo cuando volvamos si aún seguís despiertos. Os hemos dejado la comida en el frigorífico. Portaros bien"_

_Ieran _

¡Estupendo! Todo esto suponía que Syaoran y yo estuviésemos solos en la misma casa durante todo el día, y tal y como estaba la cosa, me parecía a mí que no le iba a hacer mucha gracia. Aunque quizás, así podría tener tiempo para pedirle explicaciones por su comportamiento conmigo.

Después de tomarme un Ibuprofeno, subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Aunque antes de entrar, me quedé observando la puerta que se encontraba justo al lado de la mía con un atisbo de tristeza.

La habitación de Syaoran.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo había cambiado tanto entre nosotros de un día para otro? _No lo entendía…y mucho menos quería que todo siguiese así. Había descubierto que Syaoran me gustaba demasiado, y que el simple hecho de que me ignorase empeoraba aún más la situación.

Me daba cuenta de que todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de masoquismo. No sólo contaba con el hecho de que fuésemos hermanastros, que ya de por sí ponía la cosa complicada, lo mío era como el pez que se mordía la cola, cuanto más me daba la espalda Syaoran, más enganchada me quedaba yo a él.

Algo bastante absurdo, y una pérdida total de energía si se piensa con frialdad…, pero aún así no podía evitarlo.

Sin saber muy bien porque, quizás fue la curiosidad, quizás las ganas de volver a oler su aroma…—en realidad, no lo sé— pero cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba dentro de su habitación ocupándola a hurtadillas.

Su olor se impregnó en mis sentidos nada más entrar dejándome atolondrada como siempre lo hacía. Y por unos escasos segundos comprendí la situación de _Jean Baptiste Grenouille_, aquel macabro personaje que hacía perfumes matando a jovencitas vírgenes para obtener sus efluvios. Obviamente mi caso no era igual, pero me habría encantado poder conservar su aroma para siempre en mi olfato.

Curioseé un poco, echando un vistazo por su habitación. Era más pequeña que la mía, pero a diferencia de ésta, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden y armonía. Tenía las paredes pintadas de verde y una cama amplia en el centro. También había una estantería con una gran variedad de libros sobre Arqueología, El antiguo Egipto, Astronomía, y al lado de ésta una mesa de estudio. Tanteé cada pequeño espacio de la habitación con suavidad y delicadeza, como si fuera algo realmente preciado. No tenía demasiada decoración, pero aún así era perfecta porque encajaba con la personalidad de Syaoran.

Durante mi escrutinio vislumbré unas fotos colgadas sobre la pared. Me acerqué para observarlas con detenimiento, aunque no reconocí a las personas que salían en muchas de ellas.

Sólo una y ya la había visto recientemente. Era la misma foto que había encontrado en la basura y que Jiang Shen se había encargado de romper en mil pedazos. La misma foto donde salían ambos hermanos y aquella chica que tanto comenzaba a odiar.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón. ¿Por qué Syaoran tenía esa foto ahí colgada si lo que Jiang Shen decía era cierto? ¿Y lo que es más importante, por quien de las dos personas que aparecían en la foto la tenía colgada…¿Por Sally? ¿O por Jiang Shen?

Me senté en la cama y miles de preguntas inundaron mi cabeza, pero lo peor de todo es que cada vez que miraba a Sally no sólo me trasmitía rabia, sino que empezaba a sentir miedo. Miedo de perder del todo a Syaoran. Miedo de que esa cara bonita con patas me quitase a la persona que más me gustaba en este momento, y de que nada volviese a ser como antes.

Me desplomé sobre la cama aferrándome con fuerza a las sábanas impregnadas de Syaoran, y lloré.

Pero, ¿qué podía yo hacer, si solo era su "_hermanita_" y para colmo sólo sabía dudar de él?

Después de que mi alma se desahogase por completo, cerré los ojos, y dejé que Morfeo se encargase de curar mis heridas… ¡Él si que sabía como conseguirlo!

* * *

Abrí los ojos, tras escuchar repetidas veces el sonido del teléfono en la planta de abajo, me desperecé y tras echar un rápido vistazo al reloj que descansaba en la mesita de mi izquierda, me di cuenta de que todo a mi alrededor se distorsionaba por momentos. Los ojos se me pusieron como platos, y mi corazón empezó a hiperbombear cuando me di cuenta de donde realmente me encontraba.

Estaba en la habitación de Syaoran, me había quedado dormida en su cama durante seis horas y lo peor de todo es que probablemente él ya me hubiese visto.

¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Y lo peor de todo… ¿Qué habría pensando él al verme acostada en su cama?

Me levanté rápidamente y salí disparada de su habitación cerrándola con delicadeza para no hacer mucho ruido. La casa estaba en completo silencio tal y como me la había encontrado al principio. Aquella situación me resulto demasiado extraña, así que decidí inspeccionar.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y eché un primer vistazo rápido por la planta baja. Nada. Ni el más mínimo ruido que indicase presencia humana allí dentro. Ni en la cocina, ni en el salón ni siquiera en el cuarto de baño pequeño.

Respiré un poco más aliviada de no tener que darle a Syaoran explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento y me dirigí a la cocina para comprobar que nos habían dejado de cenar nuestros padres.

¡Perfecto, un par de pizzas!

Cerré el frigorífico no sin antes llevarme a la boca un trozo de chocolate. Estaba hambrienta después de haber echado todo lo que mi estómago no quería, además de que me había quedado dormida y ni siquiera había comido nada. Saboreé aquella pequeña porción de cacao mezclado con almendras, pero entonces el ruido de algo al caerse proveniente del salón, me distrajo de aquel éxtasis de sabor.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia el salón rápidamente. Abrí despacio la puerta como había hecho hacía unos pocos minutos y eché un vistazo en el interior de la habitación. Todo se mantenía en perfecta calma o eso parecía. Me adentré un poco más en ella, y entonces una débil música chocante llegó a mis oídos. Provenía de detrás del sillón —el cual se encontraba dándome las espaldas —. Me acerqué sigilosamente, y cuanto más lo hacía más claramente podía escuchar aquella canción que procedía de unos cascos. _I´m not Okay_ de My Chemical Romance. La había escuchado ya tantas veces dentro de aquella casa y me había dado tantos dolores de cabeza que podía imaginarme perfectamente quien era la personita que la estaba escuchando.

El corazón de repente comenzó a sacudirme tan rápidamente que creí que iba a morir allí mismo de un infarto cuando vi con mis propios ojos, al causante de todas mis ralladuras de cabeza, acostado en el sofá disfrutando con los ojos cerrados de la música que salía a borbotones de aquellos cascos.

Era tan guapo y tenía una expresión tan dulce allí recostado — a pesar de que la música fuese lo único que me chocase en el ambiente— que podría quedarme mirándole toda la eternidad y probablemente me pareciese poco.

Jamás podría dejar de observar aquel pelo alborotado de color chocolate desparramándose por la tela del sofá, aquellas pestañas tan espesas, y sus labios…tan finos y suaves cuando rozaban con los míos haciéndome arder en puro deseo, sin poder olvidar a esos ojos caramelizados que me observaban incrédulos.

…

Bastó sólo varios segundos, cuando algo dentro de mi cerebro despertó, como un _Tic tac_ incesante de una bomba a punto de explotar.

…

Su mirada chocolate entró en contacto con mis lagunas verdes. Y entonces el _Tic tac_ se detuvo y la bomba hizo ¡_Boom_!

Salí disparada hacía atrás del puro nerviosismo que recorrió mi cuerpo en tan sólo milésimas de segundo y Syaoran estuvo a punto de caerse del sofá del susto que se llevó a causa de mi grito, pero se repuso antes de estamparse contra el suelo.

— ¡Joder, que susto me has dado!- espetó incorporándose en el sofá- ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo ahí sin decir nada?

— Lo siento…- musité con el rostro más rojo que un tomate mientras intentaba tranquilizarme y que mi latido volviera a su estado normal- Yo no quería…esto…

Sentía como toda la sangre se me agolpaba en el rostro impidiéndome pensar algo coherente, y como poco a poco la tierra me tragaba. Cerré los ojos y entonces escuché a Syaoran suspirar.

— Bah, no importa…- se levantó del sofá, cogió su mp3 y pasó por mi lado dispuesto a salir de la habitación con su aire indiferente.

De nuevo volvía a hacerlo ¿pero iba a seguir permitiendo esta situación una vez más?

¡No!

— ¡Syaoran, espera!

Escuché como detenía sus pasos justo antes de abrir la puerta, aspiré profundamente y me giré hacia él.

— Creo que es hora de que aclaremos las cosas…- aclamé de forma segura y concisa. Entonces Syaoran se giró hasta quedar frente a mí y toda la seguridad en mi misma se evaporó.

— Tú dirás…

Me quedé estática sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Era muy difícil ver con claridad al Syaoran bromista y arrogante que tanto me gustaba en aquel rostro que mostraba tanta dureza e indiferencia hacia mí. Y eso lo odiaba. Odiaba que yo fuera la causante de ese ceño fruncido y de esa mirada tan fría. Pero me lo merecía y de hecho entendía su comportamiento.

Yo había dudado de él en un asunto que ni siquiera me incumbía, simplemente porque me carcomían los celos por dentro. Y ni siquiera sabía si lo que realmente me había dicho Jiang Shen era la verdad. Había sido una estúpida.

Pero… ¿bastaría ahora con decirle a Syaoran que lo sentía, para que todo volviese a estar como antes? ¿Me perdonaría él y lo olvidaría? O ¿Sería de las personas que aunque perdonan, no olvidan tan fácilmente?

— Yo…

Apenas era capaz de articular palabra, y mucho menos cuando me miraba tan fijamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pero aquella no era una mirada fría. Era algo distinto. Era como si estuviese manteniendo una batalla contra él mismo.

¿Es qué acaso el también se sentía mal por comportarse de esa manera conmigo?...

¡No podía aguantar más! Quería que todo volviese a ser como antes de toda esta estupidez. Ya no me importaba lo que hubiese hecho con Sally o el daño que le hubiera hecho a su hermano. Quería que me sonriese, que me diese a entender con esos ojos de caramelo que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, que me abrazara, que deseara besarme de nuevo como yo también lo ansiaba.

Las manos me temblaban de rabia y pude notar como mis ojos se iban llenando lentamente de lágrimas mientras Syaoran me miraba fijamente esperando oír mis palabras.

— Yo quería decirte… ¡que…

Pero mi burdo intento de aclarar las cosas con mi hermanastro se vio interrumpido por el repelente sonido del timbre de mi casa.

_Ding Dong…Ding Dong..._

Syaoran suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. — Ya…ya voy yo…

Escuché el rastro de pisadas que dejaba Syaoran desde el salón hasta la puerta, y el sonido de ésta abriéndose. Esperé y entonces la voz preocupada de mi mejor amiga me llegó en un sutil susurro lejano.

— Hola Li, perdona que me presente aquí sin haber dicho nada, pero estuve llamando hace un rato y…

Rápidamente me dirigí a su encuentro.

— Hola, Tomoyo…-musité en un leve tono de voz.

Mi amiga hasta entonces aún en la puerta, escondida tras la musculosa espalda de mi hermanastro, levantó un poco la cabeza para localizarme — ya que Syaoran era mucho más alto que ella— y cuando me divisó, se dirigió hasta mí con un rostro que no dejaba de estar preocupado.

— ¿Qué tal estas?

Sonreí levemente, mientras miraba de soslayo a mi hermanastro, aún en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo de la habitación.

— Bien…no te preocupes, tampoco fue para tanto.

— ¡Claro que si!- exclamó- Me preocupo porque se trata de tu salud…y no quiero que te pase nada malo. Ni siquiera que estés mal…por lo que sea que pase… por tu cabeza.

Debido a la presencia de Syaoran justo a escasos metros de nosotras, el tono de voz de Tomoyo fue apagándose a medida que pronunciaba cada frase hasta acabar en un leve susurro. Pero se muy bien, que sus intentos fueron en vano porque él escuchó hasta la última palabra. Lo supe porque justo al terminar la frase, mi hermanastro hasta entonces perdido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, se había vuelto rápidamente para mirarme con un rostro entre asombrado y confundido. Nos miramos durante varios segundos intentando analizar las reacciones de cada uno, pero yo rápidamente corté el contacto desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia mi amiga y cambiando de tema al instante.

— ¿Te apetece quedarte un ratito conmigo?…

Podía notar como Syaoran seguía analizándome con su mirada, pero aún así no me importó.

— Necesitaría que me pusieras un poco al corriente con todo lo que disteis la semana pasada en clase—expliqué — Ando un poco perdida…

Sé muy bien que a Tomoyo ni siquiera le bastó un segundo para decidirse. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarme en todo lo que necesitase, y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Y se lo agradecía enormemente.

— Venga, vamos a tu cuarto y te pongo al corriente de todo.

Tomoyo me cogió de la mano y tomando el control me dirigió hasta mi habitación, mientras Syaoran nos seguía con la mirada aún anonadado. Pero justo cuando íbamos subiendo las escaleras el móvil de mi hermanastro comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Sally?

El corazón me dio un vuelco al escuchar aquel nombre y mis pies por puro automatismo comenzaron a ascender los escalones más lentamente hasta detenerse en la mitad de la escalera. No quería ser cotilla, pero mi propio cuerpo me pedía mantenerme en aquella posición. Paralizada con todos los sentidos puestos en aquella conversación.

— Perdona…Se me ha hecho un poco tarde… ¿Dónde estas?...De acuerdo…Estoy allí en cinco minutos…Si, si ya sé que te prometí que esta vez llegaría temprano, pero se me ha ido un poco la cabeza…No tardo nada… y no te preocupes que te lo compensaré.

Escuché la risa de Syaoran seguido de mucho movimiento de llaves y finalmente un portazo y el silencio.

Y tras aquello tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar y de reventarme la cabeza contra la pared. Estaba bastante claro que tenía una cita con ella, que se llevaban estupendamente, y me atrevía a aventurar que probablemente dentro de poco esa relación se convertiría en algo más que una simple amistad…si no lo era ya.

Y eso… de ser verdad, no sería muy capaz de asimilarlo.

— ¡Ajam!

Giré la cabeza y me encontré con Tomoyo unos escalones más arriba esperándome con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Ya?... ¿O piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?

Volví a echar un último vistazo a la planta baja como si esperase que de un momento a otro Syaoran apareciese de nuevo por allí, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Estaría ocupado compensando de alguna manera a la idiota de Sally por haber llegado tarde.

Aunque por el momento prefería no pensar en la forma que se le habría ocurrido para hacerlo.

* * *

— Y de Mates, nos han explicado las Integrales…Pura mierda, realmente. Porque si a eso se le llama explicar, yo soy la reencarnación de una cacatúa…que ¿Quién sabe…? A lo mejor si…pero bueno…Aquí tienes los apuntes, aunque no creo que lo entiendas. No creo que lo entienda nadie… ¡Ni siquiera Syaoran!… que es tan bueno en esto.

— ¿Qué?

Tomoyo suspiró por novena vez en la tarde y cerró abruptamente su carpeta.

— ¿No estabas escuchándome verdad?

— Lo siento…

— Ya, ya. Empiezo a acostumbrarme a esta situación. También empiezo un poco a cabrearme… ¿Sabes? Es un poco frustrante que me lleve aquí más de una hora y media hablando con una persona que no hace nada más que suspirar y quedarse embobada con lo primero que encuentra en su camino visual. ¡Ya te vale!... ¡Que hasta la pared me echa más cuenta que tú! ¡Cualquiera que te viera en esta situación pensaría que eres un muerto viviente!

— Perdóname, Tomoyo…No volveré a hacerlo.

Mi amiga suspiró de nuevo.

— Eso me dijiste las dos últimas veces y mira. Lo que más me jode es que no sé que es lo que realmente te pasa. Y así no puedo ayudarte. ¿Es algo relacionado con Syaoran, verdad?

Miré a Tomoyo esperando mi respuesta y luego desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Vale, vale. Te prometí que no te presionaría y que esperaría a que…

Y entonces ya no pude aguantar más…

— Creo que estoy…enamorada de Syaoran.

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno no lo creo… — corregí—… ya es seguro.

Por unos momentos Tomoyo se quedo paralizada sin saber que decir. Y tras varios segundos reaccionó.

— ¿Y eso… es todo?

— No —mi amiga alzó una ceja esperando mi respuesta, aspiré profundamente y entonces proseguí— Nos hemos besado, probablemente esté saliendo con otra tía y…ni siquiera nos hablamos.

Tomoyo pestañeó repetidas veces intentando asimilar lo que le había soltado en un momento —A ver…rebobina que me he perdido. ¿Cómo que os habéis besado y que probablemente esté saliendo con otra tía?

— Es todo por _mi culpa_—musité cabizbaja — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Jiang Shen me había contado que Syaoran se había enrollado con la chica que a él le gustaba?— Tomoyo asintió— Pues no sé porque, pero me dolió muchísimo y por un momento eso cambió radicalmente mi forma de pensar sobre Syaoran. Creía que era como Jimmy…una persona a la que no le importaba nada los sentimientos de los demás y empecé a ignorarlo y a tratarlo de manera fría e indiferente…de hecho, no quería saber nada de él. Pero entonces…—pausé— Syaoran me preguntó que era lo que me pasaba, que porque había cambiado mi manera de ser con él, y le conté la verdad.

—¡Menudo cambalache!- bufó mi amiga- ¿Y que pasó?

— Se enfadó conmigo. Me dijo que era una tonta por creerme todo lo que me decían. Incluso…—sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos— me dio a entender que todo lo que me pasó con Jimmy, me lo tenía merecido.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó Tomoyo- No eres tonta. Simplemente confías demasiado en la gente, y luego pues…te das cuenta de que el lobo no es como lo pintan. No todo el mundo es igual que tú. Hay gente que vive expresamente para hacer daño a los demás.

— Ya lo sé –musité- pero aún así, me he portado fatal con Syaoran. Lo juzgué por una cosa que ni siquiera sabía si era verdad, realmente era algo que no me concernía…Entiendo que esté enfadado conmigo y no quiera hablarme. Lo que no entiendo es porque… me besó.

Bajé el rostro, escondiéndome de la mirada curiosa de Tomoyo y pude notar mi rostro ardiendo cuando recordé la escena.

— ¿Pero… que clase de beso fue? ¿Un leve roce o…?—sentí como me ponía aún más colorada y prácticamente respondí a la pregunta de mi amiga sin decir nada—… ¡vaya! ¡Vamos que os distéis un buen morreo, por lo que se ve!

_Yo diría que fue más que eso…_

— ¡Y que callaito te lo tenías, zorrona!- se rió Tomoyo mientras me daba un codazo y yo me quedaba más abochornada que nunca. Pero mi amiga era así y no podía evitarlo —Pues ten cuidadito…que si un beso te ha revolucionado las hormonas, no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede llegar a pasarte, si te da un buen repaso.

Cojí el cojín que tenía justo a mi lado y se lo tiré en la cara a mi amiga, la cual parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo con mi situación — ¡No seas cerda, Tomoyo! Además…nada de eso va volver a suceder. Ya te he dicho que Syaoran ni siquiera me habla.

— Bah, eso tiene solución.

Tomoyo se quedó callada por varios segundos y yo la miré expectante esperando su respuesta.

— Dale tú un buen repaso.

— ¡Tomoyo!

— ¡Es verdad!—rió— A los tíos les encanta que las mujeres demos de vez en cuando el primer paso. Así que ya sabes…cuando esté desprevenido, lo cojes y le plantas un buen beso en los labios, y si te responde, es porque también le gustas. Claro… que si quieres hacerle algo más, yo puedo darte algunos consejos.

Mi amiga siguió riéndose y sin quererlo a mí también me sacó varias sonrisas.

— Creo que si hago eso, dejará de hablarme para el resto de mis días.

— Puede que sí, o puede que no. Aún no sabes porque te beso. Puede ser porque le gustes de verdad y no se decida a dar el paso y aquel día explotó…o simplemente porque le da morbo enrollarse con su "hermanita".

— No creo que yo le guste…—musité desesperanzada— Además te he dicho que creo que está saliendo con Sally. La tía que viste el otro día con Syaoran en los billares, era ella, la que se enrolló con él y de la que estaba enamorado Jiang Shen.

Tomoyo se quedo con la boca abierta — ¡Qué fuerte! Pero vamos…en el supuesto hecho de que Syaoran esté saliendo con ella… ¿no crees que sería muy rastrero por su parte estar con ella y al mismo tiempo besarte a ti?...- pausó- No sé…lo mismo son sólo amigos.

— O puede también…que el besarme no haya significado nada para él…tu misma lo has dicho antes…quizás sólo era morbo por besar a su "hermanita"- aclaré

— Sea lo que sea…sigo viéndolo mal por su parte y sinceramente no creo que Syaoran sea así.

Por unos momentos deseé creer que Tomoyo tuviera toda la razón del mundo.

— Lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, cuanto antes mejor…— me aconsejó — …porque cuanto más tardes más difícil se van a poner las cosas…y supongo que ahora que estás enamorada de él no querrás perderlo, por lo menos como amigo.

Negué. —Claro que no.

— Pues eso…

Antes de poder decir nada más, el móvil de Tomoyo comenzó a vibrar interrumpiendo la conversación fluida que estábamos manteniendo.

— Es un mensaje de Eriol…-musitó mi amiga mientras pulsaba los botoncitos del aparato- Me pregunta si estoy ahora en casa. Dice que va a llamarme dentro de media hora porque tiene que decirme algo importante.

El rostro de Tomoyo se torció expresando cierta extrañeza y luego volvió a meter el móvil en su bolso.

— No sé que querrá… Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

Miré el reloj que descansaba encima de la repisa de mi cama- Las ocho y media.

Mi amiga resopló y comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaban dispersos por toda la cama y a meterlos en sus correspondientes compartimentos de la carpeta —Voy a tener que irme ya, no te importa ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Te dejo aquí los apuntes y ya me los devuelves cuando los termines de copiar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Vale.

Y tras recoger todo lo que había ido dejando por mi habitación, se puso el abrigo y la acompañe hasta la puerta de mi casa para despedirme de ella.

— Bueno, mañana nos vemos en clase…Ya sabes- me apuntó con el dedo- ¡Habla con Syaoran y aclara las cosas de una vez!

Asentí e hice el gesto de los soldados para acatar una orden de sus superiores.

— Nos vemos mañana…Y gracias por todo, Tomoyo.

Le sonreí y entonces ambas nos fundimos en un tierno abrazo.

— Ya sabes que lo hago con todo mi cariño.

Nos separamos, nos sonreímos y luego Tomoyo se dirigió calle abajo perdiéndose en la lejanía. Cerré la puerta, me deslicé por ella hasta el suelo y suspiré.

Ya había conseguido descargarme con alguien. Ahora sólo me quedaba hacerlo con la persona verdaderamente implicada en el asunto y esta noche era una buena oportunidad. Tendría mucho tiempo para hablar con él durante la cena, ya que nuestros padres nos habían dejado la casa para nosotros solos. El único inconveniente que veía es que me daba la impresión que aunque tuviera todo a mi favor, no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

* * *

Cuando dije que no iba a ser una tarea fácil aclarar las cosas con Syaoran, me quise referir a que no pensaba que me fuese a perdonar tan fácilmente. Lo que no creía que fuese a suceder es que después de esperar y esperar ni siquiera apareciese para cenar.

Eran las 11 y cuarto. Hacía un buen rato que me había comido la pizza que nos dejaron nuestros padres, y ninguno todavía se había dignado a aparecer. Ni ellos, ni Syaoran.

Y cuando pensaba en Syaoran…sólo me venía a la mente la forma en la que estaría compensando a Sally…y eso me ponía histérica.

¡No, No, No! No podía dejar de imaginarme a Syaoran besándose con esa estúpida niñata o pasando el tiempo con ella como si de dos novios se tratasen, mientras yo estaba aquí en mi casa sola sin su compañía y pudiendo quizás arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. ¡Definitivamente No!

Sin quererlo nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro y un fuerte dolor comenzó a taladrarme el pecho.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida?

Escuché de fondo el sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta de mi casa y rápidamente me limpié las lágrimas, salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con el recién llegado, que esperaba con todas mis ansias que fuese mi hermanastro.

Y por una vez, el cielo pareció escucharme. Cuando lo vi estaba de espaldas poniendo el chaquetón en el perchero que se encontraba justo al lado de puerta de entrada. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro, y entonces él se dio la vuelta y me vio allí parada justo enfrente de él.

— ¿Qué…te pasa?- preguntó realmente extrañado.

Pero yo no dije nada, tan sólo corrí a su encuentro y lo abracé fuertemente escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

Él se quedó estático, sin saber que hacer, pero entonces me separé varios centímetros de él, levanté el rostro y lo miré.

— Perdóname, por favor. ¡He sido tan estúpida! No debería haberte dicho las cosas que te dije sobre tu hermano. No sé porque me metí en ese asunto cuando ni siquiera sabía si era o no verdad. Estoy muy arrepentida.

Syaoran desvió la mirada y suspiró.

— Se que me porté muy mal contigo, y comprendo que estés enfadado, pero… ¡No puedo aguantar más esta situación, Syaoran! -pausé- no aguanto más que no nos hablemos, que ni siquiera nos miremos, y mucho menos que nos estemos distanciando poco a poco.

Entonces volvió a mirarme y dijo algo que realmente no me esperaba.

— Perdóname tu también a mi…- musitó realmente arrepentido- Yo…no debería haberte dicho ciertas cosas que no pensaba, como lo de Jimmy. De hecho, ni siquiera debería haber actuado de esta manera tan infantil evitándote a toda costa. También es culpa mía…y yo tampoco aguanto esta situación.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio intentando aguantar las ganas de besarlo que me dominaba por completo, además de una gran felicidad y un revoloteo de mariposillas en mi estómago cuando me miraba de aquella manera.

Volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, y eso me encantaba.

— No sabes el esfuerzo sobrehumano que he tenido que hacer para no meterme contigo cada dos por tres.

Ambos sonreímos.

— Y no sabes tú lo que yo lo he echado en falta...

Sonreímos de nuevo sin dejar de mirarnos él uno al otro, pero entonces la sonrisa de Syaoran fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y su mirada descendió lentamente hasta mis labios. Mis nervios se pusieron a flor de piel y mi corazón empezó a hiperbombear.

Es que acaso… ¿el quería lo mismo que yo?

Tragué saliva y me agarré más fuertemente a su camiseta en un acto desesperado por aferrarme a él y que no volviese a alejarse de mi lado. Cuando lo hice, el volvió a mirarme a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa ladina asomó por sus labios, pero desapareció inmediatamente.

No se si fue imaginación mía o no…pero noté como el pequeño espacio que había entre nosotros iba disminuyendo cada vez más y más, sintiendo su cálida respiración cada vez más cerca de mi rostro.

Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera pasar algo más, la puerta de mi casa volvió a abrirse y detrás de ella aparecieron nuestros padres con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Nos separamos al instante y nuestros padres nos miraron extrañados.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí parados?- dijo Ieran mientras mi padre se reía disimuladamente detrás de ella.

— Nada…-contesté ruborizada.

— Acabo de llegar ahora mismo, y Sakura me estaba diciendo que Yamazaki me había llamado esta tarde para comentarme…una cosa sobre el entrenamiento de mañana.

Lo miré de refilón y sonreí. Volvía a repetirse la situación una vez más y me sorprendí de la manera tan rápida que sabía escaquearse de las preguntas incómodas. A mi seguramente me habrían pillado.

— Ah…vale- contestó Ieran satisfecha con la respuesta de su hijo

— Bueno…creo que me voy a la cama...que ya es tarde- bostezó Syaoran y pasó por mi lado para dirigirse a su habitación.

Pero entonces…

— ¡Espera Syaoran…!- exclamó Ieran- Tenemos que deciros una cosa…

Se dio la vuelta y ambos miramos a nuestros padres.

— Bueno…-una gran sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Ieran y luego se llevó la mano al vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo.

¡_Oh oh!_

— ¡Estoy embarazada!-exclamó mi madrastra mientras mi padre le ponía la mano en el hombro y sonreía ampliamente- ¡Vais a tener un hermanito!

Syaoran y yo nos miramos, y entonces supe que aquella mirada no significaba nada bueno.

* * *

**N/a**: ¡Buenas! Después de casi un año o más, supongo que todo lo que diga no servirá de pretexto para explicar porque he tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno…hay motivos y lo siento muchooooo!!! = ( Así que espero que seáis comprensiva/os y no me castiguéis…mucho!! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y no prometo nada sobre actualizar pronto, pero lo intentaré. =D

Un saludito a todos/as los que me leéis y por cierto ¡Feliz 2010!


End file.
